Tino's Story
by heathnils
Summary: A twist on the movie Wall-E. Tino is the last man on the planet, but when he meets a scary stranger named Berwald, Tino finds himself whisked into a world that is in need of desperate improvement. SuFin mentions of DenWay and CuAnada and a little GerIta.
1. Enter Tino Väinämöinen

****A SuFin story that is a Wall-E spoof. Tino is Wall-E and Berwald as EVE.

**Chapter 1**

**Enter Tino Väinämöinen**

Space.

It was vast and mysterious, no one needed to be told twice, and yet this is how the story must begin. Space isn't what the story was being focused on, thank the mighty fanfics, no, it was the planet Earth the story was taking place. Earth was no longer that blue and green ball that people would talk about, no, now it was a sad dead-brown colored planet, its atmosphere cluttered with satelites.

On closer inspection of the planet's surface, one would see the very surface of the Earth was covered with trash, as far as the eye could see. The very world was covered in dead and decaying garbage, the very air was heavy with dust, all known bodies of water non existent, gone. Fast forwarding to a once large city, the buildings in desrepair and overshadowed by a large piles of cubed trash, bigger then the last or shortest, the roads cleared to be made easier to walk through the decaying town, no life present.

A roar of an engine could be heard in the dead silence, echoing in the town as it was shut down. A red-brown rusty jeep with a strange device attached to its trailer was seen, the door opened and closed to reveal a young man, dressed in a light blue military uniform with a cross neck-charm and a snow-white beret to help keep him noticable in all the piles of brown and orange. His name was Tino Väinämöinen.  
He had bright light blonde hair that seemed to sparkle regardless of the dust that covered the Earth from the Sun. His large violet eyes were behind dark sunglasses that scanned the area carefully, as though trying to find something that was out of place or that shouldn't be there. He nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of tins moving and paper rustling, quickly whipping out his rifle, ready to shoot whatever it was that dared to threaten him. He sighed, and lowered his gun at the sight of the so-called threatening creature.

It was a small white dog, its fur covered in dirt and dust, it wagged its tail at the sight of the Finnish man, barking. Tino smiled and sat down pulling the small animal in his lap and began dusting it off, the dog squirming all the while, playing nipping and licking his fingers and wagging his tail.

"There. All clean." Tino smiled at the dog, lifting the small creature in his arms, humming softly, "You wanna come live with me, become my puppy?"

A yip was his answer, and Tino smiled, now he wasn't alone in this dreary world anymore, he had someone to keep him company. "Okay then. I have do some work then after that I'll show you to your new home okay, Hanatamago? You don't mind me calling you that do you?"

A bark was his only anwser. Tino smiled and set to work, pulling a shovel out of the jeep and began throwing trash into the large contraption's mouth, a large trash compacter that his ancestors had used to turn trash into cubes. Once he loaded up with enough trash, he walked to left side of the machine and pressed a large red button, humming a merry tune as the machine roared to life, crushing the trash into a perfect square before dropping it in front of its doors.

Tino sighed, now here came the part of the job he didn't like, picking up and carrying the cubed trash to its desinated location. Removing his jacket to reveal a white tank top and placing on some gloves, he stooped down and picked up the 120 pound cube and trash, holding it over his head like it was nothing, and began moving to one of the trash towers. Despite his effeminate looks, Tino was quite strong, thanks to all the lifting his work required, his job was also quite hazardous, one wrong step or place and it could spell trouble.

After an half-hour's trek to the top, he placed the cube on top of another, taking a deep breath and wiping his sweaty brow. Man, was this tiring, he paused at the sight of something glimmering in the rays of the fading sun, curious, he reached for it and pulled it out studing it. It was a hubcap, it looked in fine shape, maybe he could use for his jeep. He looked back at the sun seeing it receding, its light glowing gold, he smiled, it was time to call it a night and go home.

My first SuFin fiction. I could use some opinions, honest ones. :3


	2. The Drive Home

**Chapter 2**

**The Drive Home**

Walking down the large tower of cubed trash wasn't as bad as walking up the steep trail while carrying the said 100-plus pound of trash. Tino took a deep breath, the air was becoming crisp, the temperature beginning to drop; if he didn't get to homebase soon, the poor Finnish man would freeze to death. His pace quickened.

He reached his jeep within 20 minutes and, after checking that the trash compacter was properly secured, he moved to the driver's side and smiled at the sight of the little white fluffy puffball in the passenger's seat, panting and wagging his tail. He smiled and turned the key in the ignition, the engine roaring to life once again. Turning to head home, his smile widened when his favorite song from Hello, Dolly, 'Put On Your Sunday Clothes' started on his tape player.

The ride was long, since Tino lived far from the forgotten town, on the very outskirts. As he moved past an old newspaper plant, he spotted stacks of old newspapers that his ancestors had tidied up. Even though the headlines hadn't changed in over 700 years, since the plant had shut down that same year, he still found the subject both saddening and horrible. It explained the very cause of all life's disappearance.

Deeper into the ruins he drove. He passed by a building that was once a megacorperation's main office; a 'Hetalia: Marukaite Chikyuu,' or so his parents told him. Its theme rang out in the dead silence, amazing Tino to no end that, despite 700 years passing without any human maintaince whatsoever, it still functioned and ran in any state. He passed by a bank, an abadoned ultra market, and gas station- all of whom's advertsiment boards still worked and played the same theme.

"Strange that the 'Hattafutte Parade' song still plays after all these years, huh, Hanatamago?" Tino said, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. Hanatamago yipped in some form of agreement, making Tino smile, "I thought so, too..."

As they continued farther into the crumbling town, they came by an abandoned train station. The motion sensors activated an old holographic ad that further explained the earth life's horrible state. When Tino was 7 years old and he first went with his parents to see their work, Tino spotted these ads, and couldn't help but stare.

Even though today it said the same thing as it did 13 years ago, the Fin could help but stop and listen to the ads.

"Too much garbage in your face?" rang a loud voice in the silence.

"Mmm, so-so..." Tino shrugged.

"There's plenty of space out in Space! Come aboard an HMC Starliner, leaving each day!"

"Too bad it was before our time, huh, Hanatamago?" Tino sighed turning to his fluffy passanger, who barked in agreement, "Yeah, me, too."

"We'll clean the mess while you're away!"

"Yeah, and look at what good it did for my parents and ancestors!" Tino yelled. He sighed again; what good did yelling at a hologram do? It wasn't their fault; it was a recording and his family had the misfortune to be selected alongside several other people.

"Hey Hanatamago, do you think they care about the brave people they left behind to clean up their health-endangering mess?" Tino asked, looking up at the dust covered orange sky. Hanatamago barked again, "No, I didn't think so, either..."

He would have left, if he hadn't been distracted by another holo-board. By now, he thought he would have learned to ignore them. But he couldn't help it, they held many things about the past in one simple ad that Tino couldn't help but listen.

"The jewel of the HMC, the Axiom!" the voice rang out, showing a picture of a spaceship, obiting a once blue Earth, "Spend your 10 year cruise in style, waited on 24 hours a day by our wonderful and friendly team, while your captain and co-captain chart a course for nonstop entertainment, fine dining, and our all-access technology. Even the most serious work-a-holics can join in on the family fun. There's no need to be cooped in an office!"

Tino snorted, he hardly doubted a work-a-holic could be distracted. He should know, his dad was once one himself. His musings paused when the voice continued on.

"The Axiom. Putting the 'star' in STAR liner."

"Because at HMC, space is the final FUN-tier!" boasted a man named Benton Reid; from what Tino could tell, he must have been head of the entire corpartion some 700 years ago.

The young Fin sighed and began driving once again. It was truly sad what happened to humanity all those years ago, sad indeed. He couldn't help sniggering after while, though, and he turned to Hanatamago, smiling brightly.

"Do you think they've started getting fat over the years, Hanatamago?" A bark. "Yeah, I think they did, too..."

Chapter 2 ahahahahahaha!

Isn't great?


	3. Home Sweet Home

**Chapter 3**  
**Home Sweet Home**

* * *

After 15 minutes of driving, Tino pulled up into the driveway of a homely little house. He smiled as he jumped out of the car, waiting for his new companion to follow. Once Hanatamago was out and at his feet, he closed the door behind them and the two walked their way up to the house, Tino's smile widening at every step.

"Welcome to your new home! I know it's not much, but it's home!" Tino told his furry companion, pulling out a key from his pants pocket and pausing as he grew closer to the door, "What's this?"

On his porch sat a crate. Hanatamago sniffed it, wagging his tail, finding nothing wrong with it. Tino approached it carefully, picking up a small card that sat upon it and opening it cautiously. As he read its contents, he sighed in relief; it was nothing to worry about.

'Here's your monthly supplies. Hope life's treatin' ya well.  
- Owen Lane'

Tino smiled; it was simply the Rohkea Niitä's mysterious guardian angel, Owen. He had never seen or talked to the man personally (except once, briefly), but judging the notes he left monthly, he seemed like a nice guy. For centuries, he had been looking out for him, his family, and his ancestors since they were left on this planet, to be forgotten.

Story had it that this Owen was a deity, since he's been seen on occasion for centuries. Other sources argued a demon, one of the good kind. He healed the injured and the sick; Tino thought he saw him when he was terribly sick six years before, but he only saw his silhouette in the bright light and dismissed it as a dream. At least, until he found that he had been cured the next day from the flu. He was said to live in an old hospital building on the other side of the town, the one part of town Tino had yet to clean out.

"It's awfully nice of that Mr. Lane guy to look out for us, huh Hanatamago?" Tino smiled, opening the door and began moving the crate into the kitchen, "I hope to one day meet him personally and thank him for all he's done, before I die..."

Tino sighed, taking off his boots and began moving toward the wall, feeling for the light switch. After awhile, he found it and flipped it on, light flooding the small kitchen area. Smiling, he set to work while humming 'Put on Your Sunday Clothes'. He pulled out the backpack he carried with him everywhere, pulling out several objects out of it: a lighter, a spork and a Rubix cube. Granted, yes, they were garbage; but to him, they were objects of history.

After placing the items in their proper places on his bookshelf, he turned to his one and only VHS tape, Hello Dolly, and placed it into a VCR he managed to salvage. The movie came to life on a, iPod that he, too, salvaged, placing a large retangluar mangifying glass in front to bring the picture to full view. He smiled, as it coincidentally played the very same song he was humming.

He returned back into the kitchen and proceeded to open the crate. Inside, it was stacked to the very top with dehydrated full-meal packets that simply needed water and, to his immense surprise, dog food. He laughed.

"Apparently Mr. Lane knew you would be living here, too, Hanatamago!" A bark was his answer, "He is thoughful..."

Thankfully, Tino had a secure supply of clean water, to keep him watered and clean, in an underground chamber just below his house. His ancestors prepared it for such occasions. He lifted up a trapdoor leading to his basement and proceeded down the stairs with a pitcher in hand. The trek was 10 minutes to and from the caverns and, by the time he came back, he found himself staring at the one part of the movie where the main characters held hands.

They were singing, not something new, but Tino couldn't help but become absorbed into the movie, listening to the lyrics.

_And we'll recall_

_When time runs out_

_That it only _

_took a moment_

_to be loved _

_a whole life _

_long~_

Tino sighed, looking at his hands he saw he had them interlocked; it must have been nice to have someone to hold hands with, someone you loved. Then, it occured to Tino on how lonely he was on this planet. Sure Hanatamago and this elusive Owen were nice companions to have and all, but... he wanted a special someone, too. Someone to cuddle with on cold nights, to talk to after a hard day's work,even help him with work, to curl up against when a frightening storm tears across the sky, and to keep the night frights away.

Just like the lead lady in the movie. After dinner, Tino moved to the oustide of his house, looking up as the one part of the dust cleared to show stars twinkling, a rare sight. He sighed.

"Do you think I'll ever find that special someone out there, Hanatamago?" Tino asked, trying to keep the sad tone out of his voice. A whine and a nuzzle to his leg was his answer and he felt like crying, "I didn't think so either..."

His musings were intrupeted as a small siren went off. Tino pulled something out of his pocket to see a flashing red light, warning him of a storm. He quickly looked up, his violet eyes scanning the darkening horizon. His eyes widened at the sight of a fast appoarching dust storm.

"Come on, Hanatamago! Inside, quick!" Tino said as he ushered the small dog inside his house, closing his door and activating the locking mechanisms to keep the dust and dirt out. "Good boy."

After checking that all the mechanisms were in place and working, Tino decided to call it a night and changed into his light blue pajama pants with a white tank top. He clambered into bed, whistling for Hanatamago, who quickly appeared and lept into his bed, stretching and making himself comfortable. The Finnish man smiled.

"You're gonna sleep with me until I can get you a doggy bed," Tino declared and the dog barked in agreement, "Good night. Kauniita unia."

As the storm raged outside, Tino found it hard to sleep that night. Not because of the storm, but of something else entirely.

* * *

Translations: Finnish

Rohkea Niitä = Brave Ones

Rohkea = Brave One

Kauniita unia = Sweet Dreams

* * *

**Woo-hoo! Chapter 3 is up and about! I sadly don't own Hetalia or Pixar.**


	4. A Day's Work

**Chapter 4**

**A Day's Work**

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Tino awoke to the sound of his alarm clock ringing shrilly in his ears. Grumbling and half-asleep, Tino began patting the surface of his bedside table, trying to silence the infernal machine, only to fall off his bed entirely, fully wake. Why did he even salvage that damned thing in the first place?

Glancing at it, the face read 9 am. Tino grumbled a little more as it was time to begin work; thank god today was Friday. Opening the blinds to let in the dust-covered light into his room, he began to prepare for his day with Hanatamago at his side.

After a quick shower and a trip to the caverns to start up the water purifier, Tino decided to begin breakfast. Once finished eating a dehydrated breakfast plate of bacon, eggs and kippers (accompanied by a dehydrated coffee packet that he warmed in his salvaged microwave), Tino then began getting properly dressed for work. Donning his light blue military uniform, white beret and grabbing his trusty rifle, he was ready to seize the day. He stepped outside and took a deep breath; somehow today was going to be a good day.

"Hanatamago! Come on, boy! We got work to do!" Tino called to the little dog as he opened the car door, "We're beginning a new skyscraper of trash today!"

The little white ball fluff appeared a minute later, yapping and leaping into the open car door before settling himself in the passenger's seat. He looked up expectantly at Tino, wagging his little tail. Tino laughed.

"Okay boy, I'm coming, I'm coming!" Tino chuckled, settling himself in the driver's seat, "I didn't think you were so interested in my line of work."

A bark was his answer and Tino placed the key in the ignition, starting the car. Once the car roared to life, they were off into town. In 30 minutes, they managed to reach the one part of town that Tino decided to work on today; Union District, it was once called. It didn't really matter what their names previously had been to Tino so long as he managed dig some of it out within 10 hours.

Cutting the engine, he and Hanatamago both leapt out of the car. It was a bit warm, so Tino decided to remove his military jacket and placed it in his vehicle as he pulled out his backpack and his shovel, setting off to work. As he began shoveling trash into the compactor, he did, on occasion, get distracted by various objects.

The first thing that caught his attention was an article of clothing that his mother once told him was called a 'bra.' Tino, not being female nor having any interest in the female anatomy, had no idea what purpose it had served for the female populace. But from what he diagonsed from some old, fading and ratty 'Victoria's Secret' catalogues his father used to own, women wore them around their chests, to cover their breasts from the viewing public, like a tank top. A very, very short and very thick tank top; it must've been uncomfortable.

"It's weird how history dressed their women, huh, boy?" Tino asked, holding it out for Hanatamago to sniff. The dog sneezed in response, "Yeah, I thought that, too..."

A couple hours later, Tino had managed to create 50 ft square area, while only getting distracted occasionally, here and there. He found a bobble-head of a dog, a plastic little trophy, and a shoe- all which he threw into his backpack. He climbed a large pile of trash to knock some of it down, only to find a car key. Curious, he pressed a button with a fading picture of an opened lock. That earned him a beeping that came from the other side of the pile, startling him into dropping it.

He then found a wooden paddle that had a ball attached to it by an elastic string. He discovered quite quickly that it was meant to amuse oneself by hitting the ball continously as many times as one could without losing count. It eventually backfired as the ball not only hit the paddle, but it also hit Tino's face. In retaliation, the Fin threw it into another trash pile on the other side of his slowly forming trash tower.

Later, he found a fire extingusher. Curious, he turned the red cylinder in his hands, examining it. Apparently, it was used to put out small fires. The instructions told him to squeeze the black handle on top; once he did so, the blast of white mist blew him, quite literally, off his feet, propeling him in the opposite direction it was aimed. Like with the paddleball, he chucked it to the otherside of his worksite, though it went farther than the paddleball did- perhaps because it was heavier.

His trash cube tower already standing at 7 ft around, a full 7 hours had passed by. Tino found himself staring at an old refridgator. Stupid as it was, he tapped it as though he was expecting an answer; finding none, he gripped both sides of the fridge's door and ripped clean off its hinges. On closer inspection, he found something green inside.

It was a small growing plant. Tino couldn't help but stare in awe for as long as he and his people recorded, they never saw any plant life- not since humanity gunked up their world, killing off all vegetation. Surely, this little plant must be trying to restore its world where humanity couldn't.

Carefully, Tino dug the little plant out and placed it in the small boot he had in his backpack. After moving the plant to its new home, Tino removed on of his gloves and gently stroked the little green leaf; it was soft and fuzzy. He looked to the sky and smiled. It was time to go home, despite how early in the day it was.

* * *

**Now before you guys say it, Tino is now in a world that has little to no knowledge on various things, like bras. So have pity for the poor guy... It will all be made clear in later chapters.**

**And I promise you, we are going to have a new character in our midsts... :3**


	5. Enter Berwald Oxenstierna

**Chapter 5**

**Enter Berwald Oxenstierna**

The drive home seemed to fly by rather fast. Tino didn't pay too much attention to the scenery, as he kept stealing sideway glances at the little plant that sat snug in a drink carrier between him and Hanatamago. He was just that fasinated by it.

Tino snapped out of stupor once he noticed he was parked in his driveway. He opened the car door, letting Hanatamago out first, and the little dog scurried to the door while Tino swung his backpack onto his back then reached over and gently lifted the plant out of its cup-holding tray. His smile brightened at the close-up of the plant.

"We're gonna take good care of you," Tino told it, "Raise you right so we'll one day wake up to you having grown into something beautiful."

Hanatamago barked in agreement as Tino opened the door to allow the dog inside. Once in, he set the plant gently onto his coffee table, walking into the kitchen to get a small cup of water for it. Once he watered the little green sprout, Tino decided to step outside to put away his work equipment for the weekend. On his way out, he grabbed a bag of his own trash to throw into the compacter to await its fate the next coming Monday.

But then, something caught Tino's eye, making him forget about his chore entirely. A red circle sat out in his driveway, trembling slightly. Tino approached the red thing cautiously, reaching out for it with his free hand.

"What are you?"

As his hand came closer to it, the red dot dashed away from him, startling him into dropping his trash bag. He approached it a little more stealthily, only to have it move closer to him, wandering around him in a complete circle, then stop and flee down the road. Tino, having spun around to follow it, began to give chase, unaware that a circle of them was closing in on the one that Tino was chasing.

He kept on pursuing it, jumping over various obstacles as he went. The man had to admit this thing was fast, but he was just as quick. He chased it out into the remains of an ocean, unaware of the the other dots right behind him. He had dashed after it in a complete circle by the time it decided to stop; taking his chance, he trapped it in his hands only to discover that it appeared on the back of his hands, like a light.

His confusion increased dramatically at the sight of other dots appearing and joining together with the one shining on Tino's hand. He wanted to know what they were and why they were here; his question answered immediately with the sound of loud rumbling. It appeared to come from the sky and when Tino looked up, his heart falling to his shoes and his eyes widening to saucers at the sight that roared into view.

Three large circles of fire appeared in the sky, signaling the landing of an spacecraft of some sort, prepping to land on the very spot Tino happened to be in. Letting out a cry, he turned to run in one direction to get away from the landing site only find himself flailing to a halt by the flaming circle blocking his path. Letting out another shout, Tino skidded and began to run in the oppisite direction, only to be halted by two more pillars of fire in two more directions, preventing him from finding any line of escape.

Tino felt his heart beating madly in his chest as the very air became difficult to breathe. Letting his panic take control, he furiously began to dig a large hole to hide in using just his hands. He jumped in and quickly covered the entrance with a large rock, waiting for the landing to subside. He was grateful that, not only was he blessed with super strength and speed, but apparently super digging powers, too.

After a while, the air fell silent. Tino moved the rock and peeked his head up to look around. The earth around him was charred from the fire. Slowly and quietly, he climbed out of his hole to have a closer look. As he approached the front of the ship, the hatch opened with a release of air, scaring Tino into hiding behind the large rock again. A long platform appeared, lowering itself at an angle to the earth, like stairs. He could hear footsteps against the upside of the platform along with voices. Tino listened closely to their conversation as they walked down to the surface.

Two men came into view; two oddly dressed men. One was a tall olive-skinned man holding a clipboard with dark brown hair and matching stubble on his chin. He wore a long green coat with brown pants, knee-high black boots, a tan scarf and a funny looking red hat. What threw Tino off entirely about this man was the funny looking mask over his eyes and the weird two ended haircurl on the back of his neck.

He was talking to the other man, who simply nodded in response. The other was a little taller than than the first, with blonde hair and green-blue eyes hidden behind glasses. He wore a dark blue naval overcoat with a matching hat fastened under his chin, a black shirt with matching tie, pants, gloves and knee-high boots. He carried a gun that looked similar to Tino's own on his back, but what caught the Fin's attention was that man, too, had a Nordic Cross necklace. Tino fingered his own gently; maybe this was a sign?

"Okay, to review, your mission is simple," the masked man told the blond next to him, "You need to find proof of ongoing vegetation in this part of the world."

A grunt.

"If you find anything, just send us a signal with this and we'll come in and pick you up." The shorter of the two tossed a cylinder tube at the other, who caught it without even the slightest flinch, "We're only staying here for a week, after that we'll leave our orbit around the planet. So, by next Friday, I expect you to be in this area with a report by then."

Another grunt. Apparently this man didn't speak much.

"Good. Any questions?"

"Just one." Tino could've sworn his heart stopped beating at the sound of the man's voice.

"Shoot."

"What of the Modiga som?"

"I don't know if you'll find any." The masked man sighed, "They probably all died out. I mean, our ancestors didn't leave very many of them in the first place. The serum they injected into their genetic code would have destroyed itself had they inbred, so I guess we helped screw them over."

A nod.

"But if you do find a Yabancı, they should be friendly. The serum would have allowed future generations to keep their human consciousness, making them just as human as you or I. They shouldn't be too primative, just curious." The masked man massaged his stubble in thought. "In other words, don't shoot them! Captain Beilschmidt and Captain Voir will have our asses if we killed one, even if it was an accident!"

Another nod.

"Good. See you within the week."

And with that, the masked man turned on his heel and walked back up the platform into the ship, even as the platform receded behind him. Tino was more focused on the blond left behind, who walked farther away from the ship. He was about to follow when he heard the engines start up. Panicking, he jumped back into the hole and moved the rock back over his head, covering his ears as he waited for the ship to vanish.

Once the air fell silent, Tino moved the rock and climbed out of his hole. Upon seeing the blonde man's face, he made a small noise, and dived behind the large rock. The man seemed quite intimidating, though he didn't seem notice the movement as he pulled out a rectuangular item. A blue cylindercal beam appeared, moving downward. Following it, a red light flashed on screen and beeped. He sighed and moved farther toward the town.

Tino peeked from behind the boulder to look after the other again. His mother once told him of an old saying, 'Don't judge a book by its cover,' and maybe, despite having a scary face, this man might actually be nice.

"I'm gonna go up and tell him 'Hi' and welcome him to planet Earth," Tino muttered under his breath, legs trembling as he attempted to stand up, "I can do this, I can do this!"

As he stood, his hand brushed some pebbles on the boulder that clattered to the ground. This seemed to get the other man's attention for he whipped out his gun and shot at the boulder, reducing it to a U-shaped rock and creating a mini mushroom-shaped cloud of dust. Realizing what he did, the man lowered his gun, eyes widening slightly and scanning through the dust to find a body. When he found none, he sighed in relief. Thank God that it was just a rock and not a person; he didn't know what he would do or how he was going to explain it to his boss if it was one of the Modiga som.

He placed his gun behind his back and continued his trek toward the deserted town, leaving behind a very terrified Tino, who pressed his body to the outside remains of the rock to avoid getting hit by another blast and to keep himself hidden. Maybe he shouldn't have made that wish last night.

* * *

**Translations;**

**Turkish: Swedish:**

**Yabancı = Brave Ones Modiga som = Brave Ones**

**Can you guess the new characters before the future chapters? X3 **


	6. A Confrontation

**I gonna say this now... Sweden fans, **

**I'm sorry that I did not cooperate his speech pattern correctly as I haven't gotten around to watching Hetalia: Axis Powers and World Series in English dub and we all know how subs work. I'm again sorry for failing you in not watching the english batch as well**

* * *

Chapter 6

A Confrontation

Tino didn't know how he managed it, but he found some courage after awhile and continued to follow the new visitor despite his near run-in with death. The newcomer was just that fasinating. To be on the safe side, he followed at a distance lest he startle the man into shooting at him again and, maybe, succeed in killing him this time. But, didn't that masked guy tell the newcomer to avoid firing off in the first place?

Pushing such thoughts aside, Tino watched as the man continued to scan the surrounding area with his pocket-sized device, not seeming to notice that he was being followed much to the Fin's relief. Deeper into town he traveled with Tino tailing close behind. The strange blond stopped at the foot of a damaged power grid and scanned it. Not finding what he was looking for, he sighed and shook his head before walking down another road.

As the other rounded a corner, Tino waited around five minutes to make sure he didn't backtrack before quietly running after him and coming to find him in the center of a ring of piled tires with his blue light scanning the nearest in front of him. Tino watched him carefully from the safety of the opposite stack, peeking through one of the upright tires leaning against it. He nearly jumped right out of his skin when he felt something nuzzle against his leg, swiftly dropping his gaze to find Hanatamago sitting at his feet.

"Hanatamago!" Tino whispered quietly, "What are you doing here?"

The small dog stood and stepped out into the open, moving toward the other man as he continued to scan another pile of tires, the canine's tail wagging.

"No, no! Hanatamago! No!" Tino whispered urgently, lurching forward in an attempt to grab his dog only to miss and fall forward flat on his stomach, "Hanatamago! Come back here this instant!"

The dog, instead of heeding Tino's order, continued his trek toward the blond man. As the dog sat right behind him, he let out a bark, making both the man and Tino jump. In response, the intruder whipped his rifle out and pointed it in the dog's face. Tears started to well up in Tino's eyes, fearing the worst. However, to his surprise and immense relief, the man didn't pull the trigger; instead he smiled and put his gun away, picking the small animal up into his arms to gently rub Hanatamago's fluffy tummy.

"Where did you come from?"

Tino sighed in response to the man's voice. It was, in a way, dreamy. But, the sound was a giveaway and the other instantly knew the dog wasn't his only company. While holding Hanatamago in one arm, he pulled his gun back out with the other and lifted it to shoot in the direction of Tino's hiding place, blowing it away. Tino squeaked, and ran to the next pile, only for that to scatter as well- the smell of burning rubber and gunpowder invading his senses. Having nowhere else to run without continuing this cycle till all the piles were blasted to bits, Tino fell onto his bottom, trembling hands rising to cover his head as if hoping that would keep him safe.

The other waited for the dust to clear, hearing something fall with a soft 'flump.' He had to see what it was he shot. He prayed that it wasn't a Modigt; he would be in big trouble if it was. Raising his gun up as the dust cleared, he squinted only to immediately lower his gun entirely as Tino's form came into clear enough a view. It was a boy fresh into manhood, sitting on the ground shaking.

Tentatively approaching the boy, he slipped the gun back over his shoulder and offered Tino a hand to help him up onto his feet, unaware that his face simply intimidated the poor Finnish man farther.

"Who are you?"

Tino, whilst hiding his face from the other's view behind still-trembling hands, glanced up when spoken to. At the sight of his face, Tino squeaked and trembled more violently, unable to even find his voice let alone the words with which to answer.

"Who are you?" the man repeated. He wasn't demanding or forceful, somehow, slowly, putting Tino at ease.

As if to answer, Tino held out his arms. The elder, unsure what the boy was doing, felt surprised when the little dog in his arm wiggled its way out and fell into the boy's arms. Tino looked up at him shyly, a pink tint to his cheeks, hesitating slighty.

"I mean you no harm," the man assured, offering him a small smile that made Tino's heart flutter a little in his chest, "But, who are you?"

Tino reached his hand out for the man's still proffered hand, allowing him to help pull him to his feet as he held Hanatamago close to him. He took a deep breath, looking into the taller blond's eyes, and tried to pluck up the courage to answer him.

"I-I... I'm just a l-local..." the Fin replied after awhile, his face turning red. Gods, why must he be so painfully shy?

"I see." The man turned on his heel and began to walk away from Tino, stopping to look over his shoulder, "Will you be around if I need assistance?"

"Y-yeah... S-sure, if you want to me to..." Tino stuttered.

"Thank you. I'll see you around, then."

And, with that said, the other disappeared behind the next bend. Tino came back to his senses when he felt Hanatamago bite his arm. He realized he was squeezing the stuffing out of the poor little pooch while he was talking to the man and began to loosen his grip.

"Sorry, Hanatamago, I forgot about you," Tino apologized, holding the dog up to his face. A lick to the cheek told him all was forgiven, "Thanks for understanding, Hanatamago."

He placed the dog back on his paws and looked up at the bend where the blond stranger had just disappeared. He sighed again, this time with adoration.

* * *

**Forgive me, Sweden fans for Sweden's horrible OOC-ness! :c**


	7. A Better Understanding

**Sorry for the late updated... Been derping and preparing for the holidays sux...**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**A Better Understanding**

* * *

Despite continually telling himself that he most definitely should not, Tino, none the less, decided to follow his mysterious guest. He did feel bad about tailing him without his permission, but those feelings soon faded when the man looked over his shoulder and smiled at him. He didn't seem to mind the Fin and his pet dog tagging along behind him.

After making their way over a path littered with scrap metal, the taller blond stopped and turned to face Tino- who... hadn't been paying the slightest bit of attention to where he had been going and rammed right into him. The man caught the Fin loosely in his arms before the boy fell over, causing poor Tino to blush. Slowly, he glanced upward toward the other's face, finding that, after a little getting used to, it wasn't all that scary anymore. But, that didn't stop Tino from being so painfully nervous and shy.

"S-sorry... I know I-I shouldn't have bu-but..." Tino began to stutter.

"It's fine," the man replied, setting Tino back onto his feet and letting him loose, "But I have a question."

"A-a question?"

"Have you have seen any vegetation around?"

Tino blinked. What? He had no idea what this man was talking about. What was 'vegetation'?

"I-I'm sorry but... n-no...?" Tino sighed in defeat, "I-I don't what that is... P-please forgive me..."

"It's alright." The man again smiled, making Tino's insides melt, "Let's press on."

Tino paused for a moment. Did he-

"Y-you don't mind me... following you?" Tino asked, perplexed.

"No." Still smiling, the taller male turned to keep going, Tino trailing after, "It's nice to have company."

The Finnish boy couldn't have said it any better himself. Maybe this wouldn't be all for naught after all; the other blonde didn't like being alone, either. Tino could feel his own smile widening.

"You said you were 'local', ja?" the man asked, snapping Tino out of his musings.

"Y-yes..."

"Maybe you can guide me, since you know the area better than I do."

"I... I can try!"

"Tack."

"Eh... What?"

"It means 'thank you', in Swedish..."

"Oh..."

The next few hours were probably the best in Tino's life; he and his guest traveled around the empty town, searching for 'vegetation.' Tino did his best, despite knowing so little about the man's inquiry, and, eventually, they had managed to wander into an empty supermarket. While the taller blonde searched the rusty check-out counters, Tino watched him from the top of some stairs, his back to a pile of shopping carts, sighing softly.

While in the process of scanning a pinwheel he found, the other, by some odd chance, glanced up at his guide and smiled. Tino felt his heart flutter as he straightened up in an attempt to look more professional in this man's eyes- only to disturb the pile of carts with a slight jerk, the metal contraptions lurching forward in the direction of the Finn. Letting out a small cry, Tino bolted to his feet and ran down the small flight of stairs with an army of shopping karts biting at his heels.

He ran past the man down the long stretch of carpet to the automated doors; that, too, still funtioned as far as he knew- only, as he quickly discovered, they did not particularly wish to operate at that moment and trapped him in with numerous baskets still tailing him. Pressing his back into the door, he looked in fear at the carts coming at him and bent his knees, jumping over the mass of incoming carts as they all colidied with the door. He landed gracefully behind the mass, smirking to himself- at least, until the door opened, releasing the carts out into the open. To this, he scowled, brows furrowed in irritation.

The man, who Tino wasn't paying attention to, flushed a faint pink as he struggled not to laugh at the display in front of him. It was... cute.

Once the fiasco of the carts was over and done with, they moved on to explore the remains of a nuclear power plant and a collapsed water tower. While the taller of the two explored the decayed ruins of the power plant, Tino sat on top of the water tower, whittling his time away by drawing his mysterious guest in a small notebook he had pulled from his bag.

"Your drawings are beautiful."

"Ohyaah!"

Poor Tino jumped out of his skin and started sliding down the steep water tower- he hadn't noticed the other finishing up his work till he had already slipped up behind him, startling the Finn. Unable to find a good grip or any form of traction on the steel dome, Tino felt a panic surge through him- expecting to slip and fall to his imminent death. However, his company must have been blessed with super speed as well for he was at the bottom of the tower in a flash, waiting to catch Tino bridal style before he reached the ground.

Tino, realizing that his back didn't meet hard, unforgiving earth, but, rather, strong and firm support, slowly cracked open his eyes. His gaze met with the most wonderful sight. The man held him close and looked down at the Finnish boy, worry evident in his expression.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I didn't mean to scare you like that."

"N-no, that's okay..." Tino replied, blushing a bright shade of pink, "I should've known better than to sit on an old water tower..."

The man smiled in relief and gently set Tino back onto both his feet, the soles of his shoes touching down onto the ground. Once steady, Tino turned to face his savior and stood on his tiptoes, placing a small kiss on the man's cheek.

"Thank you for rescuing me..."

And, with that, Tino turned on his heel and dashed off to hide his flaming red face. He had just kissed someone- someone he didn't know the name to. The man, however, raised a hand to the cheek Tino had kissed and smiled. Worth it.

They continued on with their journey in absolute silence, Tino stealing glances at his guest every now and then. As they traveled toward an old seaside port, it was obvious his guest was losing hope. As he searched an old oil-tanker, Tino watched from the anchor of another, startled when the other suddenly rose with the force of an old magnet; he could see the man struggling to escape its power.

Pulling out a small gun and placing it against the magnet, he fired a shot, the force freeing the man away from its clutch and sending it flying off into the distance. Afterward, the man shot the rest of the tanker, causing it to fall sideways, bumping another tanker and so on till the last tanker fell over and blew up. He came to rest next to Tino on the anchor as they watched the ships burn.

"No luck?" Tino asked.

The man shook his head in response, removing his hat to massage his head.

"Can I ask y-you something?" Tino asked, looking at the man nervously.

A nod.

"I-I never got your name, so..." Tino blushed, "S-so can I have your name?"

"Berwald Oxenstierna."

"Hi, Berwald..." Tino smiled, holding out his hand, "My name is Tino Väinämöinen."

"Hello, Tino." Berwald smiled, taking the boy's hand into his own and sharing a handshake. Finally, he had a name for the boy and the boy had his.

* * *

**Yay! Tino and Berwald fluffy-ness... Don't worry the Yaoi's coming... Sometime later.**


	8. Tino and Berwald

**Chapter 8**

**Tino and Berwald**

* * *

Sitting together on an old rusty anchor while watching the oil-tankers burn may have been not fasinating sight, but getting to know one another had been far better.

"Tino."

"Yes?"

"What do you do down here?" Berwald asked, turning to look at Tino.

"Same thing my ancestors have been doing for 700 years," Tino sighed, looking up at the darkening sky, "Cleaning the trash."

"I see."

"What about you, Berwald?" Tino asked, turning to face the other, "What are you doing here?"

"I was sent here by my superior to collect proof that this planet is, indeed, habitable again."

"By finding this 'vegetation' thingy?"

"Ja."

"How is this going to show that Earth habitable again?"

"I'm afraid that is classified," Berwald replied, adjusting his glasses.

"Oh."

Silence then fell between the two men. Tino racked his brain for questions to ask his new friend without directing it to his 'classified' mission. He jumped when he heard his pocket give off a warning siren and Berwald turned to look at him, trying to make sense of that sound. Pulling it out of his pocket, he saw that it read 'Storm Warning.' Slightly alarmed, Tino began looking frantically looking for signs of the oncoming storm, earning him a confused look from Berwald.

Finally spotting the storm on the horizon, fast appoarching from behind Berwald, Tino jumped to his feet and grabbed the other man's arm.

"Berwald! We have to get under shelter!" Tino cried, trying to bring the Swede man onto his feet.

"Why?"

Instead of answering, Tino let go of his arm and covered his face with his own, curling up as if expecting an attack upon him. Feeling the wind picking up with a rumbling roar, Berwald turned slowly to see what could make such a noise, let alone terrify his new friend. His eyes were met with a towering cloud of dust as it swiftly enveloped both him and Tino, blanketing his vision. He couldn't see his own hand in front his own face.

"Tino!" Berwald called over the roaring winds, trying to spot him in this appalling darkness, "Tino!"

He felt a small hand grab him by his wrist, pulling him down the road.

"Follow me!" came Tino's voice over the wind.

He didn't know how the little Finnish man did it, but they managed to reach his humble abode within just thirty minutes of desperate running. Tino closed the door behind them, surrounding the the two men and the small dog in total darkness. Berwald sneezed as the lights switched on, hesitating as his eyes adjusted to the sudden light before taking in his unfamiliar surroundings.

"You have a wonderful home," Berwald said after a long moment of silence.

"Thank you." Tino smiled as he moved toward the kitchen, "Are you hungry?"

"You... have food?" Berwald asked, snapping his head to face Tino, "How?"

"I dunno," Tino shrugged, "Mr. Lane always provided me, my family and generations before me fresh food and drink in dehydrated form for centuries."

"Mister... Lane...?" Berwald inquired.

"Yeah. Mr. Owen Lane." Tino shrugged again, bouncing on the balls of his feet, "A mysterious figure. I think saw him once- rumor has it that he lives in this old building called, 'Miracle Cure Hospital,' the only 'hospital' in the town."

"You have... You haven't been there?"

"No..." Tino smiled sheepishly, "I'm still working on clearing it out. But there has to be one path cleared... So he could keep secretly visiting me, taking care of me and dropping off supplies for me, right?"

Berwald smiled, "I guess so."

"Come on, I wanna show you something." Tino smiled, taking the Swede's hand into his own, "I'll show you something that also helped me survive..."

Berwald nodded, allowing the young man to lead him downstairs to a trapdoor. Tino let his hand go, reaching down and lifting the door up- the smell of spring water wafting upward. Berwald felt his hand being taken once more as Tino tugged, leading him down the lengthy staircase.

After the trek down the steps, they found themselves in front of an old door. Tino pulled out a key, inserting it into the keyhole and turning it to open the door. Inside, Berwald met with the most beautiful sight. A cavern, none like he had ever seen before, before his very eyes. A large pool of the purest clean water could be seen, glimmering in the artificial light.

"How you do you keep the water clean... pure?"

"With that..." Tino pointed to a large machine sitting next to the door, "After every flush and every shower, I turn that machine on. It's connected to the house's plumbing and it pulls the containmated water in to it, cleans it inside its tank, and then expels the clean water into the pool. The process takes about one to two hours."

Berwald smiled looking back at the cavern. After awhile, they moved back upstairs, Tino leading the way.

"Tino?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you... live alone?" Berwald asked.

"Yes..." Tino sighed, his smile faltering, "My mother and my father died eight years ago... My late grandmother told me when I was eight that about 150 years ago, my people started dying out..."

"I see..."

"I wanted to understand why, but my mother said t-that there where things even we couldn't understand," Tino continued sadly, "They just said something about, 'Blood relatives can't replace New Blood.' They promised they'd tell me when I was old enough to comprend the truth, but they died before I was old enough..."

"The serum..."

"What?" Tino asked, turning his head to look back at his guest in confustion as he closed the trapdoor.

"Nothing." Berwald smiled, waving his hand side to side, "I just didn't realize this was a painful subject."

"It's okay." Tino smiled, picking up Hanatamago who waited by the door, "I actually feel better talking about it. When you're the last man on Earth, you get kinda lonely. I don't exactly get to talk to a lot of people."

Berwald smiled. "Glad to help."


	9. Reasons

**Chapter 9**

**Reasons**

* * *

After a nice dinner of dehydrated streak stir-fry, fried rice, and egg rolls, Tino showed Berwald around his home and his room. After showing Berwald his shelf of strange knick-knacks, he pulled out his prized possession, his VCR copy of 'Hello Dolly'. Tino smiled as he placed the video cassette in the VCR, watching Berwald's eyes drift from the item in his hand, a zippo lighter, to the video.

Berwald moved closer to the screen, eyes furrowing in confusion as he watched the people on the screen move in such an odd way... Not one he was familiar with.

"What is it that they are doing?" he asked, pointing to the screen.

"They're dancing." Tino answered, placing his head on top of Hanatamago's head.

"What is that?"

"Wow, really?" Tino asked, looking surprised, "You're probably more advanced than me and yet, you don't know what dancing is?"

"No." Berwald sighed, "In my world, there is a lot more business than fun."

"I'm sorry."

Berwald smiled, this boy was so sweet, never running away from him like all the others. He felt at ease with him, his heart beat every time the boy's skin touched his, he wasn't sure what this feeling was, but he was sure he'd figured it out before his boss came back around to pick him up. Berwald didn't have many friends, since most people would be scared off by something about him, Tino was the first person who, instead of being scared off, pursued him and getting to know him better while sharing his warm hospitality. Unlike everyone else.

"Want me to show you how?"

"How to what?"

"Want me to show you how to dance?" Tino asked, holding out his hand with a smile on his face.

Berwald was a bit hesitant. No one had ever offered to teach him anything that he didn't know, he often had to learn for himself or, against his better judgement, turn to a man named Mathias Kohler. He slowly reached his hand out and grasped Tino's.

Taking Berwald's hands into his own, Tino made the first move. It wasn't a movement to get away, but a small step to the side, taking Berwald along with him. Soon they found that they were moving in perfect rhythm along with 'Put On Your Sunday Clothes', they bobbed, bowed, soared, twirled and spun in graceful duet. Berwald was surprised that he managed to keep up with the Finn despite his lack of dancing skills.

They were out of breath by the time they decided to end their waltz, Tino smiled his face was flushed. Berwald returned his smile, equally flushed.

"For someone who said they didn't know how to dance," Tino said, wiping his sweaty brow, "You're pretty good."

"T-Thank you." Berwald answered, blushing a faint pink as he pushed his glasses back into place, "You're a pretty good teacher."

"Thanks. Hey, you wanna see something cool?" Tino asked, face brimming with hope.

"Sure..."

"Cool! Stay right there!" Tino exclaimed, disappearing upstairs.

Berwald smiled. Tino's antics were nothing but cute, his mannerisms, his facial expressions and his actions, all cute. He looked at the screen the moment two people, a man and a woman, had clasped hands, singing and looking at the other's face longingly.

As they sang, their hands gripped one another's. Berwald studied them closely, while his own hands intertwined with one another, he looked down on whim. He sighed, and looked up at the ceiling the minute he heard a thump. Was Tino just as lonely as he was?

Tino soon came bounding down the stairs, hands behind his back looking rather happy. He was practically bouncing in the air on the idea of what he wanted to show Berwald. He smiled.

"Ready?"

A nod.

"Ta-Dah!"

Tino held out his hands, in his opened palmed hands, sat a small boot. In the boot, Berwald had to do a double-take to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him, stood a small green plant. But Tino told him he didn't know anything. Did this mean he lied to him all along?

"Is that-"

"Its called a 'plant'." Tino smiled, admiring it, "When I first saw it, I had no idea what it was. I had to look it up, apparently Earth was once covered with them."

"It was what I was looking for..."

"What?" Tino asked, looking up, "What Berwald?"

"That plant," Berwald replied a little louder, pointing at the plant, "That was what I was looking for..."

"I thought you were looking for 'vegetation'." Tino replied, looking nervous.

"Vegetation is another word for plant," Berwald could feel a smile spreading across his face, "Could I have that?"

"I guess." Tino replied, reilived that Berwald wasn't angry that he had what the man was looking for and didn't know so.

Berwald pulled out a strange box and opened the lid. He removed the plant from Tino's hand and placing it gently inside the box and closed the lid. A clicking sound could be heard from inside the box. He pulled out the cylinder device the masked man gave him out of his pocket, pressed a few buttons, placed it on to the box as it let out a steadious beep and a flashing green light.

"Does... Does this mean you be leaving?" Tino asked, feeling tears brimming in his eyes, remembering Berwald's and the masked man's conservation.

Berwald could hear the tone in the boy's voice, unsure what it was he was hearing. He looked up at the boy, confused at what he was getting at.

"How-"

"I-I overheard." Tino answered, holding Hanatamago close, "I didn't mean to... But when you first came here, I was curious and you were talking to a masked guy about a mission."

Berwald blinked, he realized then, where Tino was going with this. He was the first human being Tino had seen in over 10 years. He had been alone on this planet for that time, and was craving for some human companionship. Berwald could relate in a way.

"Will you be back?"

"Hmm?"

"W-Will you be back?" Tino stammered, trying to hold back his tears, he didn't want Berwald to leave. Selfish as it was, he didn't want to be alone anymore.

"I don't know..."

* * *

**Horray fot Chapter 9! :D**


	10. A Date?

**Chapter 10**

**A Date?**

* * *

The night seemed to move too fast for Tino. Maybe because he knew Berwald was to leave sooner then the day he and his partner had agreed on. At least it was the weekend, which meant that Tino didn't have to work till Monday and could spend as much time as he could with Berwald.

Saturday morning, Tino and Berwald went around town, exploring the town together. Once morning had showed, Tino, Berwald and Hanatamago clambered into the car, Berwald smiled as he looked over the interior.

"How did you get this car to work?" Berwald asked.

"My Great-Great Grandfather salvaged it from the remains of an old furnance," Tino replied, placing his key in the ignition, "He and his brother had to rebuild it fro scratch from various parts they found while cleaning."

"Ah."

"It's been in our family 5 generations and we've been taking good care of it since then." Tino smiled, "It's the one thing that ties me to my family."

The drive didn't take long, they reached an old building, and began climbing the stairs to its top most floor. The heat was sweltering when they reached the top of the building roof, Berwald and Tino removed their jackets and sat on the ledge, their feet dangling over the side. Tino pulled his backpack around, pulling out a few sandwichs, passing one to Berwald.

"Why did you bring us here?" Berwald asked, chewing on his sandwich thoughtfully.

"No reason." Tino smiled as he bit into his own. "I normally come up here on some weekends to think."

"About what?"

"Things."

They sat on the ledge of the building for a long time. Sometimes in silence other times, asking each other questions about their worlds. Tino was just as fasinated by Berwald's world as Berwald was about his, which painfully made him realize that once again, Berwald would be leaving soon. He chewed his sandwich in silence.

A rumble in the distance caught Tino's attention. He looked up to see dark clouds in the distance, a flash told Tino that a it was a thunderstorm that was rolling in. He felt something tap his shoulder and turned to face Berwald, who pointed at the onimous clouds in the distance.

"How dangerous is the rain?" Berwald asked, a look of concern in his eyes.

"Its not the rain you should worry about," Tino replied, standing on his feet, pulling Berwald with him, "Its the lightening you need to look out for."

"Why the lightening?"

"It would hurt more, don't cha' think?" Tino laughed as he scooped Hanatamago into his arms.

They drove back to Tino's house as the rain pitter-pattered against the car's windshield. Once in the driveway, Berwald stepped outside along with Tino, to find that the light rain wasn't at all dangerous, just warm and smelled like iron. He turned to Tino, who popped open an umbrella, smiling.

Berwald was about to return the smile, only to have it replsced with a strangled yell as he watched Tino being struck by lightening. He quickly ran to his fallen friend, kicking aside the charred remains of the umbrella. Berwald felt as though someone or something ripped his heart in two, as he fell to his knees and scooped the smaller blonde in his arms. To his immense relief, Tino's eyes were blinking and he coughed, a puff a smoke escaping his lips.

"See? Beware of lightening!" Tino smiled, coughing as removed himself from Berwald's grasp and dusted himself off, "That's the 6th time I've been struck by it. It really hurts."

"6th?" Berwald asked, slightly alarmed, "But how-"

"Dunno." Tino shrugged, "I guess if the toxicity in the air couldn't kill us neither could nature's remaining forces."

Berwald smiled, reaching out for Tino as he popped open another umbrella, only to let out another shocked yell as Tino was, once again, struck by lightening. Since when did lightening strike the same place or thing twice?

Saturday then turned into Sunday, after scanning Tino, Berwald was utterly amazed that Tino's body and organs weren't at all effected by the many volts of electricity, that went through him no less than 12 hours ago. They were functioning like they were supposed to, Berwald sighed in relief, he didn't sleep well last night, afraid that if he strayed too far from Tino, he would end up finding him dead. At least his fears were dismissed.

They swept the porch and driveway clean from the piled dust and loose dirt from the overnight duststorm, and dug out the car. Berwald was amazed that so much dust was kicked up the winds during a damp night.

"How are you feeling?" Berwald asked, dusting his hands.

"Never better!" Tino chirped, placing the shovels into the garage, "Thanks for helping me clear my yard."

"No problem."

They decided to head back into town, this time exploring an old abandoned amusement park. Tino began looking for the maintance shed, to start up the park's circuit breakers, he didn't have to look far for the shed. Walking down the rickety stairs, they found the circuit breakers, Tino opened the lid to their box and placed a red and black jump starter cables to the box.

After checking that the other ends zapped when they touched each other, Tino then attempted to hook them up to his car's battery only to shot back by the force of the electrical current. Berwald managed to catch him before his back met the wall of jagged pipes, pulling Tino, into his lap he began to search for some wounds, causing the youth to blush. Finding only a first-degree burn on Tino's right hand, Berwald treated it while sharing a tender smile with Finnish man.

To properly thank the Swedish man for helping him these past two days, Tino decided that they were going to spend the rest of the day teaching Berwald how to drive instead. Berwald had obvisiously never set foot behind the wheel of a car, let alone a manual. He struggled with the simple unity of the clutch and sifting gears, making the car stop every inch, almost making Tino's head collide with the dashboard and recieving apologizies for every time he killed the small blonde's car. Tino smiled, somehow, Berwald looked so handsome apologizing.

They found themselves at a bench once the sun started setting. Tino sighed, this was his favorite part of the day, despite all the rotting trash and decaying buildings, there was the one proof that there was still some beauty in this dead world. Tino blushed he felt Berwald's hand gently take his uninjured left hand into his own, when he looked up into Berwald's face he found that he was smiling at him.

"It's beautiful," Berwald muttered, "After everything that could happen, there's always hope."

Tino wanted to say something to the man, but found that the words died in his throat and were replaced with another, "Y-Yeah."

The day ended with a game of 'Pong' that Tino's grandfather had salvaged years ago, to Berwald, the simple game graphics were strangely fasicinating. He couldn't play well as evident of the game score; 0 to 1999, oops, make that 2000. He didn't understand it, since it was a simple game with simple controls.

"So... Tomorrow, you're leaving right?" Tino asked, fiddling with his game remote.

"Yes." Berwald answered, without looking at him.

Tino sighed and looked over at the containment unit and its calling device. He wished that the very item wasn't the reason that brought Berwald to him, he wished that Berwald came to understand why humanity left the planet in the first place.

"I'll come back."

"What?"

He looked up to see Berwald staring at him with those beautiful, yet serious, blue-green eyes. He blushed when he took his hands into his own, holding them close.

"I'll be back." Berwald repeated, "In three day's time."

Tino felt a tear run down his cheek as he smiled weakly, "You promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

**Aaawwww... What do you guys think of it? :3**


	11. Time To Go!

**Chapter 11**

**Time To Go**

* * *

Monday morning came a little to soon for Tino's liking. When he first awoke he felt solemn and depressed, at first he didn't know why he did until he shuffled past Berwald's room, discovering how empty it had become. He could feel tears prickling his eyes at the sight.

"That's right..." He muttered shakily, as Hanatamago rubbed his leg in comfort, "He left early this morning."

Tino moved downstairs into the kitchen, trying to put his mind on work today, he found it difficult. Berwald was leaving, probably forever and he was never coming back, Tino was fighting even harder to hold back his tears. Berwald's words for last night soon filled Tino's mind.

_"I'll be back, I promise."_

_'How do I know that?'_ Tino thought, as he sipped some orange juice, a tear rolling down his cheek, _'How do I know you won't end up like my parents, dying before you can keep your promise?'_

Tino sighed, sitting here and crying wasn't going to get him anywhere, he had to work today. After his morning routine of cleaning the kitchen, taking a shower, dressing and starting up the water purifier machine, Tino pulled on his backpack and whistled for Hanatamago. Stepping outside into the mild heat, Tino let out a shaky breath, he can do this. He's been alone for 8 years, he can surely manage living alone until the day he died.

He got in behind the wheel of his car, while Hanatamago and his backpack sat in the seat next to him. He gripped the wheel tightly, not bothering to even start the car, just sitting there in his driveway contemplating his feelings. Why was he taking Berwald's leaving so hard? What is this feeling? Why was he having this feelings in the first place?

Then it hit him. It was so oblivious and yet, he wasn't able to reconize it til now, he mentally slapped himself for his lack of common sense. He jumped out of his seat, he knew what he had to do.

"Hanatamago, jump into my backpack," Tino said, as the dog obeyed her master's order, "I'm going to tell him, I'm gonna give him a reason to come back, I just hope he's going to feel the same. I-I love h-him..."

As he placed his backpack onto his back, Hanatamago poked her head out the opening, giving a small bark. He turned to walk over to the empty ocean, he froze as the ground began to tremble under his feet. He looked up at the beige sky as a rumble pierced the silence, his eyes widened at the sight of a bright light piercing the murky sky. He had to move and fast before it was too late.

"No..."

His heart felt like it was about to bust, as he ran to the vast ocean remains, he didn't think to use his car, all he can think of telling Berwald his message. He ran up to an old collapsed highway.

"BERWALD!" Tino cried, stopping at the path made of downed interstate signs, "WAIT, BERWALD! Hang on, Hanatamago, this is gonna be bumpy."

He jumped on to the interstate signs and ran down the steep slope, running to the landed spaceship. The ship's hatch opened and lower its platform at the feet of a dark blue claded dot that grew closer.

"BERWALD!"

Berwald didn't seem to hear Tino as he began boarding the ship with the container in his hand. Tino ran even faster then before as the masked man appeared at the top of the platform, patting Berwald's back.

"BERWALD! WAIT!"

The two men disappeared into the bright light as the platform began to raise. At the sight of the slowly raising platform, Tino ran even faster, he could feel his thumping hard and loud against his ribcage. He took a flying leap of faith, and had landed on the retreating platform. He ran to the closing door, sliding in as the door closed with a snap behind him.

In another part of the ship, Berwald had moved into a room and set the containment unit on a pedestal. He smiled, now all he had to do was show it to his superior, and return back to Tino and work out these strange feelings he had for the young man.

Tino blinked as he sat with his back against the wall. He could feel that the ship was taking off, preparing to leave his planet behind, he looked around the surrounding area. The walls were a beautiful snow-white, the floors made of a dark-blue and silver bordering lineonum. Bright light lit the halls, hurting Tino's eyes, he never saw such clear light.

He looked down at both ends of the halls wondering which way Berwald went, when he heard the sounds of voices and footsteps. Dark shadows appeared on the walls of the hall on Tino's left side, he gasped, if they saw him, they would like throw him and his dog out into the cold vacuum of space. He jumped up and ran down the hallway on his right, finding some place for him and Hanatamago to hide and quick!

* * *

**That... That was the shortest story in this entire story... :B Sad.**


	12. Space Travel and New Friends

**Chapter 12**

**Space Travel**

* * *

Anymore running, Tino knew his heart was going to burst, but he must lest he be caught. He rounded around the corner and found himself staring at two options, a stairway or a door. Dark shadows appeared in the window of the door so Tino chose the stairs, jumping the simple ten steps, now he had to chose a hallway. Left or right?

Like the last two choices, he next choice was, once again, chosen for him. Footsteps from the hallway on his right, made Tino chose the hallway on his left, running down the long curving hallway, he skidded to a halt as footsteps accompanied by shadows appeared in front of him. Tino turned to return back only to see shadows coming in that direction as well, panicking, he looked for any other way to escape, seeing a door on his right, Tino quickly entered as stealthy as he could.

He sighed in relief as he looked out the window and watched a couple of men in uniform passed the other, unaware of a boy peeping out of a window. Tino nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a voice behind him.

"Hello."

Tino turned to face his company, and found himself face to face with a man. He had brown hair and soft green eyes, his skin was a shade between fair and olive, he wore a brown jacket that he wore like a cape showing his simple white tee, with brown pants with a beige hat and wore knee-high dark brown boots. He sat in an armchair, reading a book while stroking a orange tabby cat on his lap, he didn't seem too angry with Tino's intrusion, just mildly surprised.

"H-Hello." Tino replied back nervously.

The man gave off a rather lazy looking smile, "My name is Heracles Karpusi. What is yours, my φίλος?"

"M-My name is T-Tino Väinämöinen." Tino replied, reilived that this Heracles, wasn't angry, "But what did y-you say in that last part?"

"φίλος. It means 'friend' in Greek." Heracles smiled, closing his book and placing it on the table next to him, "If I am ask, what are you doing here, my little ελευθέρας?"

"Eh?"

"It means 'stowaway'..."

"Oh, well, you seem to know, uh... I-I... I'm trying to find someone," Tino muttered, looking up at the Greek man's face, shakily, "Do you h-happen to know a-a Berwald?"

"Berwald Oxenstierna?" Heracles asked smiling gently, the poor lad was scared to death, "Yes, I know him."

"C-Could you take me to him?" Tino asked, looking hopeful.

"I'm afraid I can't." He sadly replied.

"You-You're gonna turn m-me huh?" Tino asked, tears brimming in his eyes. He was so close.

"No."

"What? W-Why not?" Tino was confused.

"I'm not a heartless dick like my 'boss'," Heracles replied, he shuddered as the word, 'boss' slipped past his lips, "Plus, you seem like a nice kid. It would be dangerous to allow you try and find this man alone. No, it'd be best if you wait until we dock at homebase."

"W-Why are you doing this?"

"Because friends stick together."

Tino's face brightened at the word 'friend'. Heracles seemed nice, despite his carefree and casual nature and for that Tino was grateful.

"You'll sleep in my bed until we reach homebase." Heracles announced, standing up and opening a door to a room with two beds and a nightstand, "I'll sleep in my chair, the other bed is where my roommate sleeps."

"R-Roommate?" That didn't sound good.

"His name is Honda, Kiku. He's very shy, but a honest and honorable young man." Heracles explained, trying to ease the look of uncertainty on Tino's face, "I'll explain the situation to him and I'm sure he'll understand."

Tino nodded and placed down his backpack down, letting out Hanatamago out, who bounded playfully onto one of the beds. He looked up at Heracles, trying to look for signs of uncomfort, since there was a cat, Tino had to assume his new friend wasn't much of a dog person. To his relief and surprise, the Greek man smiled.

"What a cute little dog."

"So, you're okay with Hanatamago being here?" Tino asked.

"Kiku has a dog himself," The Greek man replied, as he bent to pet the fluffy dog's head, "A sweet creature."

At that moment, the door opened and Tino felt his blood turn to ice. Hoping that it wasn't the masked guy or Heracles' boss, he turned around when to face the person when the Greek man called to him, without looking at the door.

"Welcome back Kiku."

In the doorway stood a man a little shorter than Tino himself, he was slim with fair skin, flat dark brown eyes and black hair. He wore a white naval uniform with black and gold accents. He held a tray that held a few large parcels, he didn't seem to realize there was another person in the room as he addressed only the Greek man, while reading something off a small celluar device.

"Heracles, what did you mean that we are having company?" the smaller man asked, "I thought Lovino Vargas and Antonio Carriedo-San weren't coming till tomorrow..."

He looked up spotting Tino and he gave a shy smile, "Hello."

"H-Hi..." Tino replied, waving at the man nervously.

"Kiku, this our new friend, Tino Väinämöinen, Tino this is my roommate, Kiku Honda."

"Oh," the man, Kiku, replied his smile turning more warmer as he bowed slightly, "Hello Tino. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You too, Mr. Honda." Tino returned with a smile, mimicking Kiku.

"Tell me, Tino-San, what brings you here?" Kiku asked, setting the tray down onto a small table, "It is an honor to have company."

"W-Well, I-I came here to tell Berwald something..." Tino explained, as he began to blush furiously, as he held Hanatamago, "But I-I kinda became a 'stowaway' on accident."

"You mean Berwald Oxenstierna-San, of 'Ground Forces'?" Kiku asked, and Tino nodded, "Then you must be a '_bureibu wan' _from the planet Earth, correct?"

"Eh..."

" 'Brave One'." Kiku smiled.

"OH! Y-Yeah..."

"We are going to help Tino with his mission." Heracles explained simply, as he scooped his cat into his arms, "We're going to hide him until we dock at homebase, then help him onto the station."

"But Heracles," The Japanese man gasped, looking nervously at the Greek man, "What if I our boss, Sadık-San finds him?"

"The dumb masked bastard can bite me." Heracles replied with a shrug and a tone of cold indifference, "I don't give a damn what he could do to me."

Kiku sighed. There was going to be no arguing with Heracles on this one, as much as he loved the Greek man, there were many things that the Japanese man couldn't understand about him, like his hatred toward their boss. He turned his attention back to the light haired blonde, and he smiled.

"I would be honored to be of assistance to your cause, Tino-San. But can you tell me why you are chasing one of our superiors in the first place?"

"It's kinda of a long and maybe, boring story..."

"We have time..." Heracles replied, pulling a few chairs forward, "We would like to know a little about our new friend..."

"O-Ok..."

And with a warm smile, Tino began his story.

* * *

**Huh... I lied, there's also some mentions of GreecexJapan and SpainxRomano... Shame on me. Forgive me! c:**


	13. Docking Aboard

**Chapter 13**

**Docking Aboard**

* * *

After telling his new friends his story, Kiku and Heracles served dinner, upon discovering a floor-to-ceiling window that showed a view of a beautiful nebula, Tino got distracted and asked to eat his dinner in front of the window. He was in complete awe at the sight of the moon so close to the ship, he could see stars dotting the vast canvas of space as far as the eye can see. He was breathless.

"First time in space?" Kiku chuckled, as he brought Tino his dinner.

"First and probably last." Tino answered, pressing his body against the window, "It's very beautiful."

"It is mysterious and as it is beautiful." Kiku smiled, sitting next to Tino, "When I first traveled in space, I was mesmerized by such a vast beauty that I myself didn't move from this spot for a week."

"Heh, is that so?" Tino smiled, "Were you given this room everytime you came to space?"

"Indeed." Kiku smiled, placing the dinner tray in Tino's lap, "Heracles-San has been my partner and roommate since my first intergalactic job."

"Since then, we have been working together." said Heracles, sitting on Tino's other side, "I couldn't have asked to work with anyone else."

Two days had passed since Tino first left his home for the first time. In space the rules were quite different from Earth's, for example, Tino woke at 9 am like he always did back at home, to find himself looking at the large window to see the rings of Saturn at close range. He quickly and quietly, jumped out of bed without waking Kiku and moved closer to the window, he gasped in awe. The rings were in nine layers and each were composed of ice particles, rocky debris and dust.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Tino jumped out of his skin at the sound of Heracles' voice, he turned to see the Greek man yawn and stretch in his armchair, the blanket falling off his shoulders into his lap. Tino just smiled and nodded, looking back out the window, wishing that he could reach his hand out, and drag his fingers across one of the rings. Sometimes it sucked being human.

It took Tino awhile to get used to having to share a living space with people, but thankfully, Tino was good at adapting. It was about dinner time, when a bright light from the window had Tino distracted. It was the sun itself, so close, so bright and so beautiful, he could see flares of fire cross the sun's surface from location to another, the sun was so much different from the sun he saw back on Earth.

Heracles and Kiku found these traits of Tino's to be quite adorable and entertaining, such fun and free-spirited people were hard to find now-a-days, they explained this to Tino. During a briefing of their mission, Tino asked what Kiku meant by what he said earlier, when the Finnish man was distracted. _'You just don't see such innocence anymore.'_

"People are separated into two classes," Heracles explained, "One group is composed of hard-working people, always doing dangerous life-threatening tasks, all work and no play. People like Kiku and I, then there are the others, so absorbed in the world of technology, they have became obese they do not acknowledging the world around them."

"Why-"

"It's was how our ancestors built the system." Kiku answered, rolling out a blueprint, "Now Tino, precisely at 11 am tomorrow, we will board the Axiom."

"The soldiers and other task forces will be at their stations." Tino recited, a small smile painted his lips, "Leaving this sector and the next sector, Sector 12-Q clear of personal."

"Good." Heracles commented, stroking Hanatamago's fluffy head, as she stretched on his lap, "We will have a 8 minute window to-"

"To get to the 'Cleansweepers' section." Tino finished.

"Good, you learn fast." Kiku smiled, rolling the blue-print back up, "Any questions?"

"Why are you helping me?" Tino asked, "I just don't understand..."

"Call us suckers for a romance story..." Heracles smiled, as he entwined his hand with Kiku's, "Your's by far, is the most beautiful one we have heard..."

Tino felt his face heat up when Heracles had pulled Kiku into a chaste yet passionate kiss. He covered his face to cover his blush, it was sweet, Tino now began to wonder what it would feel like. But would Berwald be complying, would he share the same feelings?

"Are we making you uncomfortable?" Kiku asked, pulling away from the kiss, "I'm sorry, Tino-San."

"No... I-It's ok." Tino smiled, eyes peering from between his fingers, "You two must really love each other."

"Indeed," the Greek man smiled, "We've been together since our second job."

"It must be nice," Tino sighed, "Being in love..."

"It is."

"I'm sure Berwald-San shares your same feeling, Tino-San."

"I hope so..."

The next morning seem to have come quickly for Tino, night seemed to be a bit hazy to him, his dream was just as fuzzy. Tino sat up in bed and looked over at the bedside alarm, it read 9:15 am. There was steady knock at the door, Tino froze he hoped it wasn't Heracles and Kiku's boss, he held the covers close to his chest, hoping. Heracles was up and moving, he made a gesture to Tino to remain where he was and to be silent as he opened the door, he smiled and let a sigh of relief escape his lips.

"Glad you both could make it, Antonio." the Greek man said, as he motioned for the Finnish man to come.

Tino cautiously stepped out from his hideout with Hanatamago, he was met with the sight of two men. One was a lightly tanned man with curly brown hair, large green eyes and wore a khaki-colored uniform with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, he wore a large smile and waved at Tino, who shyly waved back. The second man, was like the first, wore a similar uniform in similar way, but unlike the first, he was olive skinned with green-hazel eyes and dark brown hair with a strange hair curl that rested on the right side of his head, his arms were folded and his face carried a scowl. He looked over at Tino, he gave a nod then resumed his scowling.

"Glad to have come, right Lovino?" the first man replied, while nudging the second one with his elbow, earning him a shove from the second man.

"Antonio, Lovino this Tino Väinämöinen, Tino this Antonio Carriedo," Heracles pointed to the first man, "And this is his partner, Lovino Vargas." He pointed to second.

"H-Hi..."

"Hola."

"Ciao."

After a nice breakfast, the five of them sat down and began to discuss their plans, Tino couldn't help but feel nervous, he kept looking from Heracles and Kiku to Antonio and Lovino feeling even more nervous. It was a little after 10:30 when an announcement sounded, making Tino a little more anxious then he already was.

_'Attention please. We will be docking the Axiom in 30 minutes. All personal please report to your stations. Thank you.'_

"That's our cue," said Antonio, patting Tino's shoulder, "We must get to Sector 12-Q, mi amigo."

"O-ok..." Tino muttered, he opened his backpack, "Come on, Hanatamago. It's time to go, and remember, you must be quiet."

"It might be smarter to wait 20 minutes, you dumb tomato-bastard," Lovino spoke, crossing his arms, "There are other procrastinators on this ship other than you."

"Sí, sí," Antonio agreed, smiling and nodding his head, "We wait."

Tino looked out of the window, if only he was as confidante as the Spaniard. After 20 minutes passed, Antonio and Lovino ushered Tino out of the room, Tino waved and thanked his friends and followed the two men into another hallway, they walked until they reached a door on left, opening it, Antonio ushered the two men while watching out for other guards. Lovino guided them into a large room that was decorated similar to a high school locker room.

"Aren't you worried that someone from your sect will see me and expose you?" Tino asked.

"Not really." Lovino shrugged and walked until he reached a door marked 'Service Exit', "Our sect's pretty damn mello, we often don't think twice on things, and that's what gets us into trouble with our masked dumbass of a boss. It's his own damn fault that his dumb ass doesn't do a better job at security checks."

"Hehehehee."

They waited, while listening to the announcer began to mention the process of the docking as it happened. The next thing Tino knew, he was thrown, literally, off his feet into a wall of lockers when a large rumbling announced the ship's settling. Antonio smiled and offered a hand to help the poor Finn back onto his feet, he froze when he heard the door open and began to swarm with people, none of which took notice of Tino.

_'The boarding process has been complete, you may now exit the ship by the marked exits. Thank you and have nice day.'_

"That's us." Antonio smiled, as the other men and women exited out of the door Lovino stood by, "Come mi amigo."

They exited the ship and climbed the stairs, the two men quickly pulled Tino behind the stairwell, as the others disappeared though doors on the other side of the room. They looked serious.

"Listen carefully, I'm only gonna say this once," Lovino said, "On the Axiom, you may be free here but try not to do anything stupid, got it?"

"O-okay..."

"Be cautious." said Antonio, "Watch out for Voir."

"Voir? Who's V-Voir?" Tino asked.

"A dumbass you just wanna look out for," Lovino answered, "He's a FREAK! Ever since the captain fell sick, he's been the lay of the land. He been around a long time like a demon they say... Culo!"

"Okay!"

"Good! Well catch ya' on the flip side!" Antonio called, and with that, he and Lovino disappeared.

Tino smiled, now all he had to do was find Berwald and tell him his feelings and hope for the best. He peeked around the stairwell and his heart fluttered. There was Berwald, standing next to his boss, Sadık, and three others. He squeaked when one of them addressed him, while Berwald and Sadık were busy.

"Hey, whatcha doing over there?" The woman, asked putting Tino in the line up, aside two others, "This is serious."

He barely made onto the Axiom to talk to Berwald, and yet he was already facing the likely threat of being arrested by this Voir character for impersonation.

* * *

Tralalalalalala!


	14. Welcome to the Axiom

**Chapter 14**

**Welcome to the Axiom**

* * *

"EXMAINTAION!"

Tino shivered, this was it. This is how they were going to weed him out, they probably had a scanning device thingy that read micro-chips implanted in their skin or something. He was so close, and yet he was going to lose everything.

_'Ground Forces Corp. please report to Ludwig Beilschmidt please.'_

He was so screwed.

"Hey, what's wrong dude?"

Tino turned and was faced with a man a little taller than him, with dusty blonde hair with a hair strand that stuck up at an odd angle with bright blue eyes hiding behind glasses. He wore a tan uniform that was covered by a brown bomber jacket, he smiled brightly at the Finnish man, patting his back.

"J-Just scared..." Tino replied.

"An exmaintaion's not all that bad," the man assured, "All Ludwig does is make sure you're not carrying anything you shouldn't"

"R-Really now..." Tino glanced at his backpack.

"You must be new," the man smiled, offering his hand, "Haven't see you around before, oh, wait, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Alfred F. Jones, I hail from proud American ancestory. What about you?"

"I-I'm Tino Väinämöinen," Tino replied, taking Alfred's hand into a firm handshake, "I was told that my ancestors were Finnish."

"Finnish? That's like, totally COOL!" Alfred replied excitedly.

"Really?" Tino asked

"Suppose you can teach me how to speak Finnish?"

"I... Uh- I-I suppose..."

"Hey! It's my turn, see ya on the other side!" Alfred laughed and entered a building with a large frosted glass door and window.

Tino was surprised how quickly time went by just talking to someone, the other four were waiting near a strange floating car-thing, not noticing Tino. Tino was thankfully but also hurt that Berwald didn't notice him.

"Nächste!"

"Good luck, dude!" Alfred smiled.

Tino took a deep breath and entered, in the large white bare room sat a man behind a desk. He was a tall man with a muscular structure that showed through a tank-top with gray-blue pants, and like Hercales, he wore his jacket like cape. He had slicked back blonde hair and serious blue eyes. Tino felt this was a man he shouldn't cross.

"I haven't seen you around before," the man said, his blue eyes studying Tino with one eyebrow raised, "What is your name, soilder?"

"T-Tino Väinämöinen, Sir!" Tino replied, standing straighter. He had to be convincing at least, right?

"Hmm," The man flipped through his notes, "You must be a last minute addition of Captain Sadık Adnan's, I'm not finding you in the records. Well, stand over there so we can scan you for 'Foreign Contamination'."

"Y-Yes, Sir." Tino replied, moving underneath a translucent blue light, waiting for further instructions.

The man moved from around his desk and approached the nervous Finn with a scanner, that immediatly scanned him.

_'Foreign Contamination.'_

The man's eyes widened at the 100% that appeared on it's screen, "Woah, woah, woah! What were you doing out there on your mission? Did roll around in the dirt?"

"No, I-"

Tino blushed as felt something being moved up and down his back, he moved as to get away from that uncomfortable sensastion, only to cause the German man behind him to fall forward. He growled in annoyance, moved around Tino to face him, holding a odd hand vacuum-mop thing, at the sight of it, Tino moved back in the beam. Leaving a dirt trail that seemed to aggravate the man, he cleaned up, Tino curiously, put his foot in the now cleaned area, leaving a dirty footprint, causing the man in front of him to say something in German.

"Hör damit auf!" He yelled. Tino didn't know why, but he found it amusing.

They were too busy to notice that three men appeared, heading in their direction. After cleaning another footprint left by Tino, the German man tapped the spot with his foot as though challenging the Finn to do it again. Tino looked at his hand, and gently pressed it against the man's face leaving a dirty handprint on the man's face. At the sound of sirens, Tino paused, unsure what to do as the man began scrubbing his face.

"Hey, dude!" Alfred called, "You need to be out here."

Tino gasped, he dashed out of the man's office and stood next to Alfred, he watched as Berwald handed a man with shaggy white hair and red eyes in a white military uniform the box that held the plant. He told Berwald something, the latter nodding and following the man and his two bodyguards to the floating car-thing. Tino began to follow it as it began to exit the area.

"Dude! Where you going?" Alfred called, watching his new friend chase after a MRV-A.

"I gotta tell Berwald something," Tino called over his shoulder, "Bye Alfred!"

"BYE TINO! SEE YA' AROUND!"

Tino managed to jump into the elevator, behind the MRV-A, without the two men noticing him. He sighed, but felt his breath caught in his throat as the doors opened to reveal a floor covered with fast-paced people in similiar cars. As Tino's eyes wandered the scene in front of he didn't notice that without warning, the MRV-A moved into the crowd, leaving a confused Tino behind.

Meanwhile the German had managed to clean his face to discover that Tino disappeared. He growled, he walked out of his building to head home when he noticed footprints leading from his door to the elevator. He stared at it before pulling out his mop-sized vacuum and started cleaning. This kid was an awful lot like some else he knew, but he pushed that aside as he began to furiously clean Tino's trail.

"NO! BERWALD!" Tino called, "WAIT!"

They didn't seem to hear him with all that walking, running and chattering that was coupled with the sounds of hovercars. Tino felt scared, he didn't want to be left behind, he cautiosly put out one foot that tripped a man and caused a pile-up in the back, he quickly made a dash into the traffic and ran after Berwald's car, dogding and avoiding collision with other people, till he came to a slower pace, he looked around.

"I've been in my cabin all morning. Wanna hover over to the driving range and hit a few virtual balls into space?"

Tino turned and found his way blocked by an obese man in a hover chair. He gasped, he guessed Hercales wasn't kidding when he said that half of the human popluation would be fat after all.

"Naw, we did that yesterday."

Tino turned next to him and found that the man the other was talking to was right next to him. The scene seemed kinda sad.

"Well, then what do you wanna do?"

"Dunno, man. Something."

"Sad how half of humanity turned out, huh Hanatamago?" Tino muttered, as Hanatamago poked her head out and barked in agreement.

Tino pressed onward when stopped at the sight around the corner, it was swarmed by people either obesed person wearing a red short sleeved and short legged jumpsuit in a hoverchair or a thin person in a military uniform carrying various items running from one direct to the other, the sight was just as confusing as it was sad. There was lots of chattering and moving about, both feet and chaired.

Tino snapped out of it long enough to continue his search for Berwald, weaving in and out of people. The people in uniform garb acknowledged Tino with either a wave or a nod, which Tino returned, he watched a blonde woman from a hover chair call for her drink as it was brought to her by a robot. Tino was perplexed by this, he just didn't understand this place, it was like he step into a chilling futuristic movie, but more realistic without the evil and fully functional, the sky carried a fake sun and sky reading the 'Hetalia' logo along with the time and temperature. Weird.

Tino was so absorbed by this culture-shock that he didn't notice a man in front of his before it was too late. He ran head long into a heavy-set man with tan, whose hair was tied back into dark brown dreadlocks and a bit matching chin stubble, his eyes were red-brown. He wore a green uniform with his sleeves rolled up his elbows matching shorts and sandels. The books and papers in the man's arms went flying as he cursed in a language similar to Antonio's, Spanish if he recalled, as he began to recover his dropped items. Tino bent down to help, handing them to the confused and irrated man.

"Sorry about that." Tino replied apolecgectally, "I'm Tino Väinämöinen, by the way."

He held out his hand, the man glared at him suspiously before taking it into a firm handshake as Tino beamed.

"I'm Carlos Machado." the man replied

"Berwald?" Tino asked distractally, earning a confused look from Carlos.

"No. It's Carlos."

"Berwald!" Tino cried, as he ran the direction of a moving tram, "Bye Carlos!"

"Bye... Tino..." replied a very confused Cuban man.

Tino managed to hop aboard the tram before it left. Tino watched the moving holo-broads, amazed when looked over to his left to Berwald, to find a young man blocking his way. He was talking to Alfred on the Holo-phone, he noticed.

He looked similiar to Alfred but held his own distiction, his hair was a wavy orange-blonde hair, with a funny curly hair strand hanging from atop his head, his eyes were violet like Tino's, that hid behind glasses, he wore goggles onto of his head. He sported a heavy tan winter coat and dark pants with knee-high brown boots. He was currently arguing with Alfred.

"I'm begining to think you're taking advantage of me, Alfred." he said in a small but clear voice.

"Dude, no way would I do that!" Alfred laughed.

"But you are!" the man whined slightly, as his fingers flew over a laptop keyboard that sat on his lap, "That arm wound of yours should have finished healing two weeks ago."

"Well whatever!" Alfred replied, shrugging, "Just get the report done by 7 tonight okay?"

"Excuse me..." Tino tried to interjected.

"FINE!" The man said exsaperated, not hearing Tino, "I'll do it this one last time Al. But after this you are on your own. De- What the-"

Tino, trying to get the Canadian man's attention, tapped at his at his head device. Not get a response, Tino pulled it off the man's head, startling the man out of his talk with Alfred. He paused, staring at the world around him as if in a trance. Completely amazed, when he looked at one holo-broad to the next, he jumped at the sight of a smiling Tino addressing him.

"Hi, my name is Tino Väinämöinen," Tino smiled, taking the man's hand into a handshake, "What's yours?"

"Matthew... Matthew Williams." The man replied.

"Could I..." Tino pointed to the other side of Matthew's seat.

"Oh!" Matthew looked beside him and saw that the Tino boy pointed at the back of messy blonde haired man, "Sure, go ahead."

Matthew stood up and allowed Tino to move past. Tino moved behind Berwald, smiling widely, he sat on the back of the car, smiling at the thought of the surprise Berwald was going to recieve.

The tram slid to stop and they got off the 'lido deck'. As they moved to a secured door, Matthew slowly got off the tram, carrying his laptop and papers, only to turn away to see the tram disappear to reveal a large pool, he dropped his things in shock.

"We've had a pool?"

* * *

**Alright! Chapter 14 is up. Man, that was one difficult chapter to write out. :B**


	15. Bridges and Lobbies

**Chapter 15**

**Bridges and Lobbies**

* * *

They had entered through the large steel doors into a vast room that devoid of anything except a desk, a computer and a young woman who sat behind them and was typing away on the computer's keyboard. They moved right next to the desk, the woman ignoring their presence until the white haired man had got her attention with a few simple words.

"Access please."

The woman looked up from the keyboard, her orange eyes staring blankly at the white-haired man. A shiver ran up Tino's spine as she lower her gaze back to the keyboard, tapping a key that opened a pair of frosted doors to what looked like a elevator. The car moved passed into the elevator shaft as the woman's eyes followed Tino. Tino smiled and waved.

The woman continued to watch Tino until the doors closed and the elevator moved upward, taking Tino along with it. She began to move back to her keyboard, when she paused and looked at her own hand. In curiousity, she began to move it in the similiar fashion Tino did with his, puzzled by the stange movement she could make her hand do.

Tino found himself upward staring at the moving ground from the elevator, as Hanatamago peeked over his shoulder gently, he could see the pool deck just below. The elevator came to a stop and the doors ahead of them opened, revealing what Tino thought was the most technological place in the entire ship, Tino peeked his head from behind the backseats, when they stopped once again, to see a lone man standing before them his back turned to them. They must be in the control room.

The man was taller then Tino, roughly close to Berwald's height, with untidy, yet slightly cropped hair with a fair complexion. He wore a similar white naval uniform Kiku did, but without the gold accents and looked far more menacing, his hands were clasped behind his back, in deep thought, he wore what looked like a headset. He turned when the white-haired man made a sound, his eyes were a deep shade of red that Tino had ever seen.

"Voir, sir."

Tino made a quiet squeak and ducked behind the chairs. That was Voir? The man Antonio and Lovino warned him about? When Lovino described Voir to Tino, the Finnish man honestly expected Voir to be a disfigured monster/human hybrid. He couldn't be that bad, he looked fairly harmless if not yet friendly.

"Lietunant. What have you to report?" Voir asked, glacing to the white haired male to Berwald and back.

"Sir, Berwald from Ground Forces has come with proof of vegetation." The man replied as he bowed slightly.

Berwald saluted the dark haired male in front of him who returned the gesture. He held out the containment unit, as Tino slowly and quietly began to move to safer location, thankfully the room was still dark, save for the light from the window. He moved closer to a control panel as, Voir's eyes widened slightly before turning to the white-haired man.

"Take the containment unit to the rear panel and properly secure it, Oxenstierna please stay by the craft until Lietunant Vince returns in 5 minutes. I'll alert the captain."

With that said and done, Voir pressed a button on a strange device on his wrist. The next thing Tino knew, a hole appeared underneath him and he fell through into another abyess of darkness and rolled next to a bedstand of sorts as Voir jumped in after him.

"Captain, you are needed on the Bridge."

Voir jumped back through the hole as it closed. Tino sighed, so grateful he was that this Voir character didn't notice him, he failed to notice that there was another person in the room, until he heard a sleepy grunt. He turned to the source of the noise to find a man asleep in a bed, hidden by his blankets, that Tino was sitting next to by a bedside table. Tino felt his blood turn to ice.

He nearly screamed when he heard an alarm sound, he quickly clasped a hand over his mouth as to not alert the man to his presence. Grumbling, the man's hand shot out from under the mass of blankets and began to feel for the source of the noise of the alarm clock, grabbing ahold of Tino's tape recorder in his right breast pocket, pressing play. Tino's eyes widened as _'Put On Your Sunday Clothes'_ began to play on loud, causing the man to sit up throwing the mass of blankets off of his body. Tino fumbled madly to silence his recorder. Why the hell did he bring the stupid device in the first place?

"We're under attack! All hands on deck, Voir!"

The man paused, his eyes drooping and returning to his sleepy state as he realized that there was no danger. He didn't seem to take notice of Tino who was sat scared stiff by his bedside table. He yawned, rubbed his eyes and pushed the rest of the covers off of him as he swung his legs over the bed and onto the floor. Tino quickly moved to the end of his bed as to continue keeping the man from discovering his presensce.

The man looked silimar to that clean-obessed man. He was paler with messy silver-blonde hair and the same shade of red eyes like Voir, he reached blindly for his uniform that looked similar to the German man's uniform, execpt that it was as dark blue as Berwald's. After pulling on his uniform and began to pull on his dark boots, (Tino covered his eyes when he dressed) he let out a horrible coughing sound, as he removed his hand from his mouth, Tino could see the blood on his palm, which scared the poor boy. The man didn't seemed to be too concerned, as he grimaced and pulled out a bottle from his bedside table, dumping two pills onto his palm, which he swallowed before standing.

He was moving toward Tino's direction, Tino could have sworn then and there that his heart stopped beating.

* * *

**Poor Tino, this must be the 6 or 7th time he has come to these situations. Why can't telling someone that you love them be easier? XD**


	16. Enter Gilbert Beilschmidt

**Chapter 16**

**Enter Gilbert Beilschmidt**

* * *

Tino began to brace himself for the inevitable discovery of his presence, he brought his legs close and wrapped his arms over his head, trembling while waiting. To his immense relief and confusion, the man was in too much of a half-awake stupor to realize there was someone else in his room as he walked pasted Tino and yawned. He walked up a small ramp to an elevator chute and pressed the button on the side, sleepily humming the tune of 'Put on Your Sunday Clothes', unaware of what it was.

The door opened, realizing this may be his last chance to escape to the top floor unnoticed, Tino dashed in after the man and swerved behind him as to not be seen. Luckily, the man didn't seem to notice or see Tino as he pressed a button on the inside that closed the door in front of him and brought him to the control room, as he slowly dozed off. His eyes shot open the minute the door opened to reveal the control room, he moved into the room as Tino dashed to hide beside the cart, he peeked his head out watching the 4 men.

"Captain, Ber-" Voir began, only to be halted by the man's raised hand.

"Coffee."

The man walked past Voir, ignoring the other 2 men as he clapped his hands. In response, a machine on the control panel jumped to life and began to pour a cup of coffee, he stopped at the machine and lifted the coffee off its station and to his lips taking a deep drink. He sighed in satisfaction as Voir moved next to him.

"Sir, the annual..." Voir began, only to once again, fall silent under the raised hand.

"Protocol, Voir." The man replied, a hint of tiredness in his voice, "First things first. Computer, status report."

At the sound of the one command, the entire control room burst into life, as an automated female voice responsed to the man's voice.

_'Good day, Captain Gilbert Beilschmidt.'_

He moved to the other side of the room to another control panel as the light, watching with little fasincation as the computer responsed to his words. He walked down the panel with every answer and lit up as he lazily sipped his coffee.

"Mechanical systems."

_'Unchanged.'_

"Reactor core temperature."

_'Unchanged.'_

"Passenger count."

_'Unchanged.'_

"Regenerative food buffet."

_'Unchanged.'_

"Water pH balance."

_'Unchanged.'_

"Atmospheric conditions."

_'Unchanged.'_

"Laundry service volume."

_'Unchanged.'_

"Captain Beilschmidt, if I may..." Voir said, as he bowed slightly with a small smile.

"Okay, Voir," the man, Gilbert, answered smiling, as he took another sip of coffee, "What was so important that you had to awake the totally awesome me?"

"Sir, the annual reconnaissance lead by Sadık A-"

"12:30?!" Gilbert suddenly shouted, his eyes drifting over to the clock on the panel, setting his coffee down, and briefly glared at Voir, "Voir, why didn't you wake me for my awesome morning announcements?"

He dashed to another console at the other end of the cicluar room. He reached out on the touch-screen dial, shifting 12:30 to 9:30. The action shifted the sun outside the room moved to the other end of the ceiling, at various food counters, lunch turned back into breakfast, confusing many passengers.

"Mein Gott, it's the one thing I can do around here every since I fell ill!"

Gilbert moved to sit in the chair proved, staighting his uniform and put on, in his opinion, his most awesome warm smile, as he began to announce to the public, via hoverchair and a big screen on the lido deck.

"Well, good morning, everybody, and welcome to day 255,642 aboard the Axiom." He smirked, "As always, the weather is a awesome balmy 72 degrees, sunny, and... Ah, I see the ship's log is showing that is our 700th anniversary of our five-year cruise."

Gilbert laughed at the very idea, as Tino watched in confusion. They were on a five-year cruise that ended up to be a 700-year cruise? How did that happen?

"Well, I'm sure our awesome forefathers would be proud to know that 700 years later we'd be doing the exact same thing they were doing." He sniggered at the very comment before continuing his announcement, "So, be sure next mealtime to ask for your 'free septuacentennial cupcake in a cup'. What do you know! Also today we have a..."

At the sight of a flashing green, Gilbert paused staring at it before turning to Voir, as the camera automaticly shut off the announcements.  
"Hey, Voir, what's that flashing button mean?" He asked pointing to it.

"Captain, Berwald Oxenstierna of Ground Forces came back with positive proof of ongoing photosynthesis." Voir replied, as he lead Gilbert to the two men.

"Is that a good thing or a bad one?"

"Good, Sir."

Berwald saluted Gilbert, who returned the gesture as they walked to the containment unit, with Tino following closely behind them. Gilbert picked up the unit, a confused look etched in his face.

"Positive?" He asked, as it slowly dawned on him, "But... No one on Ground Forces,... ever came back 'Positive' before..."

He walked to the near control panel that carried the flashing green button, he unlocked it thin covering and pushed the button. He and Tino jumped as an alarm blared, shutters covering the windows as a large holo-video screen popped on, the man, Benton Reid appeared smiling at a podium.

_'Greetings and congratulations, Captain. If you are seeing this, then that means someone on your Ground Forces Corp. returned back from Earth with confirmed proof of ongoing photosynthesis.'_

Tino watched the video as he stood by one of the panels, the 4 men were too absorded into the video to notice the Finnish man. He was confused, what was 'Photosynthesis'? Was it another word to mean 'plant' like 'vegetation'? He looked back at the screen hoping for some answers.

_'That's right! It means it's time to return home'._

"Home?" Gilbert asked, looking to Voir then back at the screen, "We're going back?"

_'Now that the planet Earth has been restored to it's life-sustaining status, by golly, we can start 'Operation Recolonize'.'_

Tino moved a little closer to the control panel as to get a better look at the screen, as he did so, a slot on the panel's side open to reveal a bright green book that was thrusted into Tino's hands, as he fumbled it, he looked up as he heard two sets of footsteps heading in his direction. Gilbert and Voir were heading his direction, he held the book out to them, relieved that the other two men didn't notice him, when Gilbert addressed Tino.

"Thanks kid." Gilbert removed the book from Tino's grasp as Voir smiled and nodded.

Tino took in a deep breath as the two men return to the others in front of the broadcast, to learn what to do then. Gilbert blew the dust of the cover and wiped away the remaining dust. He paused.

" 'Operation Recolonize Instruction Manuel'." he read. He looked back up at the screen.

_'Simply follow this manual's instructions to place the plant in your ship's holo-detector and the Axiom will immediately navigate your return to the planet. It's that easy.'_

"Huh." Gilbert smirked, as he watched the demonstration, "Awesome."

_'Now, due to the effects of micro gravity you and your passengers may have suffered some uh, slight bone loss. But I'm sure a few laps around the ship's jogging track while get you and your passengers back into shape in no time flat.'_

"We have a jogging track?" Gilbert asked, looking at Voir, "Why don't you tell me anything anymore?"

Voir smiled and shrugged. Tino moved stealthy across the floor, past the white-haired man, Vince, till he was right behind Berwald. He smiled, now he was in perfect position to tell Berwald his message.

_'If you have any further questions, feel free to consult your operation manual. See you back home real soon, Captain.'_

The video ended, and Gilbert began to examine the book in his hands.

" 'Operate Manuel'." He muttered under his breath, he smiled, "Simple enough. Manuel, relay instructions."

He held the book at arms-lengh as though expecting a hologram, he frowned when none came.

"Manuel?" he asked, shaking it slightly.

"Captain, if I may."

Voir stepped next to Gilbert, he opened the book, by his hand, then stepped back to let Gilbert, continue with transatcion. Gilbert smiled, playing with the pages, finding it fasinating that the book was not at all electronic.

"Wow. Will you look at that? Now, that's awesome." he smiled and turned over one page, "Let's see now..."

Tino gently tapped Berwald on the shoulder. Berwald looked for the source of physical contact. Looking down his right he was Tino waving at him, he waved back at him, before turning his attention back to Gilbert, only to do a double-take to realize that he indeed saw Tino.

"Hi." Tino whispered, smiling.

"Tino!" Berwald whispered, slightly scared, "What are you doing here? HOW did you even get here?"

"I followed you, silly," Tino answered, "I had to tell you something."

"Now's not a great time, Tino." Berwald whispered, anxiously.

"Why not?"

"It-" Berwald froze and looked over as Gilbert addressed him.

"Well, let's open it up, Mr. Oxenstierna," Gilbert called, as Berwald quickly returned back to place, watching Vince and the other's reactions carefully, "Step one. Voice command, 'Confirm acquisition'."

_'Confirm acquisition!'_

The computer suddenly replied to Gilbert's reading, startling him, "Oh!"

A blue light began to scan the room as it hit the containment unit, the light changed to green. A strange device appeared into front of Gilbert as the pedestal the unit sat on, was latched there by some arms from its stand.

_'Voice authorization required.'_

"Uh..." Gilbert responded, unsure of what to do now.

_' 'Uh...' Accepted.'_

After the voice recorder disappeared, an mechinical arm and tray appeared by the unit the arm began to type in a combination on the unit. Gilbert held the book up in attempt to shield his face while Tino and Berwald watched nervously. Vince and Voir watched with little fasination and care, when the unit opened, to everyone's shock, there was no trace of the plant.

"Wha-" Berwald exclaimed, in disbelief.

"Where's the thingy?" Gilbert asked nervously.

"Plant, Sir." Voir corrected.

"Right, right. Where is it?" He looked back at the book, "Maybe we missed a step or something. Show me what I missed, Voir."

"Plant, plant," Berwald muttered, he paused one minute. He sighed in annoyance, "Tino."

Berwald walked over to Tino and began a body cavitiy search. He looked in the boy's backpack only finding Hanatamago, who licked his face, he smiled for a brief moment, before he went back to searching for the plant. Desperate to find it.

"B-Berwald... What are you doing?"

"Trying to find the plant!" Berwald answered, "I could lose my job if it's not found, Tino."

He still wasn't ready to disclose the purpose of the plant to Tino just yet.

"Oh!" Understanding Berwald's urgency, Tino began to help look for the planet.

"Voir, can you scan the unit to be sure?" Gilbert's voice asked.

Berwald quickly jumped back into place at the man's voice, as Voir and Gilbert approached him, they didn't seem to notice Tino searching for the plant. Voir held out his right wrist, pressing a button on the panel around it, a thin red beam moved up and down the unit. It gave off a beep.

"Contains no specimen, Sir," Voir replied, turning to Gilbert, "Mr. Oxenstierna could be suffering from over-work, resulting in a faulty memory and eye coordination."

"So then, we're not going to Earth?" Gilbert asked looking up, unsure at Voir.

"Negative, Sir."

"So things go back to normal, huh?"

"Correct, Sir."

"Well," Gilbert sighed, he smiled as slammed the book shut, "False alarm!"

_'False alarm.'_

The computer mimicked Gilbert, removing the shutters and the contraption around the containment unit, green light disappearing.

"What stress does to the best of us." Gilbert sighed, looking over Berwald, as the latter huffed, "Vince, send him to that spoiled aristocrat bastard in the Restore Ward."

Vince nodded and saluted the Prussian man as he gently lead Berwald to the car.

"Have that dumb bastard run diagnostics on him," He yawned, while scratching the side of his neck, "Make sure he's not su- HOLY SHIT!"

The Prussian man jumped at the sight of Tino, who stood behind Berwald but was revealed upon moving the giant man. Tino looked over his shoulder at Gilbert, who was pointing at him in shock. Tino stood up and walked over to the Prussian man taking his hand into a firm handshake.

"Hi. I'm Tino Väinämöinen."

He let go of the Prussian's hand. Gilbert looked at his palm to see that the boy left traces of some strange gritty material. He looked at it, then at Tino, who still smilied, before he turned to Voir.

"Have the aristocrat loser, uh, clean Tino, as well."

* * *

**YAY! Tino's reunited with Berwald... Is he going to tell Berwald what it is he wanted to tell Berwald? X3**


	17. Define Earth

**Chapter 17**

**Define 'Earth'**

* * *

Tino squeaked when a red light encased his entire body in a bubble of sorts, and was lifted off his feet and moved into the seat next to Berwald. The light disappeared and Tino looked to the man, Vince, who smiled and put down his arm. He turned around and the machine came to life, moving into the elevator that moved down to the lido deck floor.

The same woman from before sat there, but instead of typing, she was flexing her wrist, up and down. She looked up as the car carrying Berwald, Tino and Vince pasted, she smiled and waved cheerfully. Tino smiled and returned the wave.

"Bye Ms. Desk Lady!" Tino called.

He turned to look over at Berwald, and let out a squeak at the sight of Berwald's face. He froze.

"B-B-Berwald?" Tino asked, tapping the man's shoulder.

"Hmm?" Berwald looked over at Tino, unaware of how scary he looked to the poor boy.

"Are... Are you mad at me?" Tino could feel tears brimming.

"No..." Berwald smiled reassuringly.

"You... You don't think I made... made the plant disappear, do you?" Tino felt anger boil inside of him at the very thought.

"No..." His smile turned into a frown, "I don't believe you did anything, Tino. But something's not adding up..."

Back at the Captain's quaters, Gilbert rolled the gritty substance in his hand before he turned and dropped it into a blue scanning light, allowing the particles to float. He turned to the screen on the right.

"Analyze."

_'Analysis. Foreign contaminant. Substance is a three-phase system composed of various combinations of naturally derived solids.'_

Gilbert yawned. Wow, this was boring, absolutely boring. He turned to walk off back to bed, since his ailment often strained him, when he paused at the next few words.

_'Subject is most commonly referred to as soil, dirt, or earth.'_

"Earth?" Gilbert repeated.

He looked over at his bookshelf that held various literature that helped amused him when he first fell sick. On the top most shelf, sat a model globe of the Earth. He stared at it before turning back to the screen, absentmindedly pulling himself up a chair.

"Hmm. Define 'earth'." Gilbert muttered.

At his request, the screen unleashed a series of images that showed the ideas and concepts of the Earth, as Gilbert watched in fasinaction.

_'Earth. The surface of the world as distinct from the sky or sea.'_

"Wow." Gilbert breathed, a smile tugging at his lips, "Define 'sea'."

_'Sea. An expanse of salt water that covers most of the Earth's surface and surrounds its landmasses.'_

Meanwhile, the German man, Ludwig, furiously scrubbed at the floor, cleaning it of Tino's dirty footprints. He growled inwadly as he pressed forward, wiping the floor clean. How can one boy track in so much dirt? How could he have gathered this much from being on the Earth for only three days?

"How can he track in this much? He makes Feliciano look more tidy..."

Ludwig sighed as he moved across the floor, leaving it squeaky clean behind him, unaware he just walked on to a high traffic floor as he scrubbed and scrubbed, causing a small collision from people and cars who were trying to avoid hitting him as he pressed on. He was unaware that the person responsible for this mess just turned left down a corridor that Ludwig had just past by it.


	18. Health Ward

**Chapter 18**

**Mental Health Ward**

* * *

Tino held Hanatamago close to him as he watched the ship pass by. He smiled and patted his furry companion's head as Berwald sat next to him, contemplating. Tino had to agree with Berwald, something wasn't adding up, but Tino, not knowing much about Berwald's world, was sure he wasn't going to be any help. He sighed.

Tino looked up as their ride was being to slow down. In front of them stood a door that read, 'Mental and Physical Hospital Aide'. Tino blinked as the doors lifted up to reveal a room with various men and women in white outfits, sitting in their beds, with a dazed, lost or creepy look on their faces, muttering nonsense or staring blankly. Tino hugged Hanatamago closer to him as Berwald placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and smiled.

They stopped at the desk of a rather no-nonsense man. He wore a white lab coat with a white button up shirt with a black tie and matching blacks slacks. He had the same violet eyes Tino did, but his, like Matthew's, hid behind a pair of glasses, he had somewhat wavy brunette hair, with a rather wild strand that stood up and had a small mole under the left side of his bottom lip. He looked up at his clipboard as Vince addressed him.

"Captain Beilschmidt has sent you two patients with requests."

"Of course he has." The man scoffed, pulling out some papers from a drawer, "What are they in for?"

"Berwald Oxenstierna has returned from Earth, believing he found vegetation. The Captain believes he's suffering a mental-breakdown from stress."

"I see," The man answered, he turned to his clipboard and began to write, "Pity, after the Kiku boy, Berwald was another one that idiot Adnan had managed to select perfectly. It would be a shame if he ends up like Braginsky. And him?"

He pointed at Tino, who flinched and nervously got off the car and stood next to Berwald. He trembled violently.

"This is- Uh- This..."

"I'm Tino V-Väinämöinen." Tino answered for him, holding out his hand, "I-It's a pleasure to meet y-you."

The man took his hand and gave him a delicate handshake before taking his hand back, turning his attention back to Vince.

"Yes, yes." Vince laughed, "The Captain has requested that he be just showered and given a fresh set of clothes. Nothing else."

"I see." The man nodded curtly, "I'll take over from here."

Vince nodded and turned the car around leaving them behind as the door closed behind him. Tino watched him go, he truly began to feel that he reached the highest level of fear, he looked back at the Austrian man in front of him.

"Welcome to the 'Mental and Physical Hospital Aide'," the man said as he scribbled fiercely on the clipboard, "I'm Roderich Edelstein the head doctor here. Mr. Oxenstierna, you are to follow me, Mr. Väinämöinen, you are to follow my assistant, Elizabeta Héderváry. She will show you to your room. But first you two need to head to the showers, Gott knows what you are carrying. Ms. Héderváry, please lead them to the Cleaning station. "

"Yes, Mr. Edelstein." A woman replied, "Please follow me gentlemen."

Tino turned and was meet the form of a woman in a white dress that was covered by a white lab coat. She had long brown hair that was wavy at the ends, with bright pink flowers clipped to the side of her head. She had bright green eyes with loli-face. She too, had a clipboard, she lead them to a conveyor belt behind a frosted glass in the next room. What she said next, had Tino burning with embarrassment.

"I need you gentlemen to strip down and place your clothes here." She pointed to a bin by the door, "Fresh clothes and clothes will be proved for you at the other end. Please push the button at the end when you are done and properly covered, and I'll lead you to your destined locations."

Tino could feel his blush burning his face. He had to strip himself naked? In front of BERWALD? He looked over at the man in question, who didn't seem too fazed by the Hungarian woman's request, as he nodded to her every word. She was smiling a little too much for Tino's liking.

"To start the shower, simply press this button here. Soap and hot water will be proved for you as you move down the belt. I'll be at the other end with your clothes, waiting for your call." She smiled and exited the shower room, leaving Tino and Berwald alone.

Tino took a deep breath, he was so nervous, he never had been nude in front of another living being in over 15 years. He looked over to Berwald, wondering if he was just as nervous as he was only to blush madly and let out a small, 'eep'. There Berwald stood, by the conveyor belt, completely nude and without his glasses which he placed on the table at the other end of the room. He looked over at Tino, he looked even scarier without his glasses.

"Are you ready, Tino?"

"I-I-I... Al-Almost... Oi hyvä Jumala," Tino could feel his blood rush into his head, "S-sorry for m-m-making... Making you wait. Oi minun."

"That's okay." Berwald smiled, understanding the problem, "I take it, you are uncomfortable being naked around another man?"

"Y-Yes." Tino answered, as he removed his jacket, beret and shirt, placing them in the bin, "You must think me as a sissy..."

"No..." Berwald smiled, "I find it... Cute."

Tino looked up at Berwald as he began to remove his boots. He thought that his insecurities were- cute? He blinked as he removed his pants and underwear, placing them in the bin with the others. Then something struck him as he placed Hanatamago and his backpack by Berwald's glasses.

"Uhm... Berwald?"

"Hmm?"

"How well can you see without your glasses?"

"Not good. You appear as a very fuzzy blob." he replied, "Why?"

"No reason." Tino replied, walking to join Berwald, "No reason."

Tino sighed, at least he felt secure that Berwald couldn't see him naked properly, but that wouldn't stop him from seeing Berwald naked. Berwald nodded and pressed the button that started the conveyor belt, Tino stepped on it right after Berwald, allowing the belt to move him down the line. He gasped as hot water was dumped on him as he moved down, he suddenly felt something cool spread on his head. Soap.  
He gasped as mechanical arms appeared out of nowhere and began to massage the soap into his scalp, lathering his hair. He blushed when felt the arms move over his body with scrunchies, washing the rest of his body. He tried to look away from the arms only to look over at Berwald (who, again wasn't fazed by any of this) and blushed a deep shade of blood-red as his eyes strayed over Berwald's body, his muscles, his pecs, his - Oh!

Tino looked away before his eyes strayed a little farther down. With that, more hot water was poured on his body to wash the remaining soap off, while, Berwad having finished, placed his glasses on and wrapped a towel around his waist, waiting for Tino. Berwald looked away as Tino clambered off the conveyor belt as quickly as possible grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist, before turning to Berwald.

"I'm r-ready now."

Berwald smiled, he turned and clicked the button. As soon as the button was pressed, in came Elizabeta with a stack of fresh clothing for the two men, smiling brightly.

"Please change into your clothes." She said, "Then Mr. Oxenstierna, Mr. Edelstein is waiting for you outside the door. Mr. Väinämöinen, you are to follow me to your place of stay until your partner checks out."

Tino and Berwald got dressed as quickly as possible. Berwald wore a dark blue long-sleeved shirt with blue jeans and black boots, while Tino wore he white turtle-neck and dark slimming jeans and flat ballet shoes. Tino paused once he exited the room, with Hanatamago in tow, and he saw his reflection.

"Uh... Mr. Edelstein..."

"Yes. What is it?" Roderich asked, not looking at the Finnish man.

"You gave me what appears to be women's clothes..."

"Indeed."

"I'm not a woman, sir."

"Of course you're not." Roderich replied, absentmindedly, "Please follow Ms. Héderváry to your temporary room please."

Tino sighed as he reluctantly followed the Hungarian to his room. There was going to be no arguing with this Roderich guy.

"Tino, these are your roommates, Feliciano Vargas."

She pointed to a young man who looked very similar to Lovino, except his hair was a little shade of brown with gentle yellow-brown eyes. He had the same curl Lovino did, except his rested on the left side of his head, he wore a white shirt with matching pants and the same shoes Tino did. He smiled and waved with a 'Vee'.

"And this is Francis Bonnefoy."

She pointed to another man, who wore the same outfit that Feliciano did, but he had shoulder-length blond hair with a slight facial hair on his chin with clear blue eyes. He smiled at Tino, who felt a bit scared at the look that the French man was giving him.

"Be mindful of him." Elizabeta whispered darkly.

Now Tino felt even more nervous as he held Hanatamago even closer to his chest.

"Why do I need to be-"

"Have fun!"

She disappeared as the door closed, Tino looked back at his new 'friends'. He trembled as took a step closer only to stop as the Italian man, Feliciano, jumped in front of him.

"Hi! My name's Feliciano Vargas and that's Francis Bonnefoy, but Ms. Héderváry already told you that," he smiled brightly, holding out his hand, "What's yours?"

"I-I... I'm T-Tino V-Väinämöinen." He answered, taking the Italian man's hand into a handshake, "It's n-nice to m-meet you."

"Tino... What a beautiful name for a belle fleur!" The man, Francis, smiled standing up, "Welcome to our humble abode."

"T-Thank you..."

He blushed, when he felt the French man take his hand and gently kissed it. Tino quickly snatched it from his backing up into the door, looking nervous as Hanatamago growled at Francis.

"Please don't do that..."

"What's wrong, Tino?" Feliciano asked, his smile lessening, "You look terrified... Si poverina."

"W-What is this, Roderich guy, going to do to B-Berwald?" Tino asked, looking out the door's window in order to hide his fear and anxiety.

"Oh, he'll have Mr. Berwald perform tasks of physical and mental stability " Feliciano answered smiling, "They're not that hard... But I can't seem to pass my physical exam."

"But he must past the Mental part of the exam with a perfect score, pas." Francis added, in a warning tone, "If he doesn't, he'll be ruled as 'Damaged Goods' and earn permanent confinement here, like Ivan Braginsky over there."

He pointed to man on the other side of the door who had his hands bound behind his back by some sort of chain system. He was the same height as Berwald, but his sturdy and robust frame separated him from the Swedish man (as if his physical appearance couldn't have done that), he wore a powder-pink scarf that hung down to the back of his knees and wore the same outfit Feliciano and Francis did. His hair was a light beige-blonde that looked gray-white under certain lighting he passed, his eyes were violet like Tino's, but darker. His face was round and child-like with a prominent nose, he smiled in a way that scared Tino.

"What lead him to be placed here?" Tino asked, as he watched the Russian man enter his own room.

"They say he was placed here because he was to have said to found proof of ongoing vegetation. When they found no proof that he had it, Voir had him sent here," Francis shrugged, uninterested, "He was cleared the first time, until he was caught spouting nonsense about discovering corruption in the Captain's quarters, he was taken back here after a huge fight involving him and 20 stewards. They believe he suffers from a bipolar disorder if not multiple-personality disorder. He's been stuck here 10 years, pauvre homme."

"And you guys?" Tino asked as watched Berwald through the frosted glass at the end of the room.

"I'm here because I can't pass my physical tests," Feliciano chuckled, smiling widely, "That and 'I'm too childish and cowardly for the real world' as Mr. Edelstein calls it."

"And I am here because that very same homme sans coeur said that 'there was no room in the real world for my peverse jokes and shameless debauchery'." Francis huffed, "Like he knows what love really is. He treats my declaration of love like it's a mental illness... How dare he!"

Tino gulped and moved to look back out the window. He froze when saw an image in the frosted glass that looked like Roderich had pulled out a needle and was aiming it for Berwald's outstretched arm. He- He was going to inject Berwald with a poison! Not if he was going to help it.

"NO!"

Tino dashed out of his room with Hanatamago clinging desperately to his shoulder as Tino ran past several patients earning him confused looks that were shared by the stunned Italian and French men. He broke through the frosted window, surprised that he ran through it easily then he thought, he focused his attention on the two shocked men in front of him.

"What the- What is the meaning of this?!" The Austrian man demanded.

"Tino?"

Tino grabbed the Austrian's wrists trying to get him to drop the needle. Tears began to flow as he grappled with the supposedly friendly man.

"You can't kill him! You can't!" Tino cried, trying to keep the needle's point away from him as well as Berwald, "Just because he failed his mental health exam, doesn't give you the right to kill him, you monster!"

"What are-" Roderich paused, before he began to fight against Tino's strong hold, feeling himself tire easily, "How dare you insinuate that I kill my patients! I'm here to help them you insubordinate child, return to your room immediately! I'll attend to your mental health once I'm done with Oxe-"

WHACK!

Tino's balled fist found itself around Roderich's arms and connected to the side of the Austrian man's head. The man crumpled to the floor, unconscious as a small black remote slid past Tino's legs unnoticed. Tino gasped and covered his mouth in shock, he had hit a medical professional. Berwald turned to face Tino, his face still in shock.

"Tino..." He could see the poor Finnish boy had tears running down his cheeks, "Tino, what have you done?"

"I don't know!" Tino choked, taking a step back, "I-I-I-I... I didn't mean to... It-It was an accident! I'm so sorry Berwald! I thought he was trying to kill you!"

"No... He was just giving me a vaccine I missed..."

"Oh Gods," Tino wailed, crying even harder, "I'm so so SO sorry, Berwald! I just cost you you're job!"

"It's okay, Tino, it's going to be alright. We will wait for him to wake, then we can expl-"

CRUNCH!

Tino stopped crying at the sound and looked down at the ground and saw the remains of a small black remote device. He must have stepped on it without realizing it was there, he hoped it wasn't important. A ding and the sounds of all mechanical locking systems, machines and computers shutting down told Tino that he was wrong. He and Berwald looked up as the patients hesitantly stepped outside their rooms, they shouted with cheer at their new found freedom.

They paused to turn to Tino through the broken remains of the frosted window ahead of them, Tino in turned backed up, looking absolutely scared. They cheered once again and run at Tino, who froze in place, breaking through the remains of the glass and lifting the small Finnish boy into the air, and began carrying off with him.

"Nononono! You don't understand! Please put me down!"

"TINO!"

Berwald ran after him and the crowd of escaped patients, leaving the unconscious Austrian man on the ground, unaware that when they exited the main door a silent alarm went off. At that precise moment, Elizabeta returned from her lunch break, entering through the back door, dropping Roderich's lunch on the ground at the sight that awaited her. Seeing the man on the ground, unconscious, broken remains of a remote and all the patients gone she ran to the Austrian man trying desperately to wake him.

"What the hell happened, while I was gone?!"

* * *

**So what do you think? :3**

**Translations:**

**Finnish:**

**Oi hyvä Jumala = Oh Good God**

**Oi minun = Oh my**

**Italian:**

**Si poverina = You poor thing**

**French:**

**pauvre homme = poor man**

**homme sans coeur = heartless man**


	19. Rogue Soldiers

**Chapter 19**

**Rogue Soldiers**

* * *

Tino was carried by the happy now free patients down three corridors with Berwald chasing after them, calling for him. Tino was bounced over their heads while Hanatamago was bouncing in his arms making small yipping sounds. Many people and hover-cars swerved or jumped out of the way to avoid running into or being mowed over by the crowd of white-clad people.

The celebration was short-lived as the crowd suddenly stopped, resulting Tino falling face forward to the ground. He held out his only free hand, breaking his fall as the other held Hanatamago close to him, he looked up to see a stern-looking man staring down at him. He had a small line of 6 men behind him, that was what must have stopped the mob.

"Not so fast you, bloody hooligans."

"Oh my..."

The man had messy, short blond hair with a slender build and lime-green eyes, with rather thick, prominent and dark eyebrows. He wore a dark law enforcement uniform with matching hat, the other 6 men were wearing the same outfit but a tad less dark. He looked at the Finnish man, and Tino trembled. Surely, this can't be good.

Tino stood up slowly and gingerly, never breaking eye contact with this man, he held his dog close trembling from head to foot. He felt a small push at the small of his back that budged him a foot closer to the English man, he turned as a choppy, dark haired boy whose hair reached his jaw moved back into the crowd. He wore the same white clothes and his bored brown eyes watched him carefully as he waved at him rather lifelessly. His eyebrows were thick but not as thick as the ones on the British man's face.

He looked back at the man in question.

"H-H-Hi..."

"A trouble-maker huh?"

"Oh Arthur! I knew you would come back for moi."

Tino and the man, Arthur, turned to look at the source of the noise. Francis leaps out of the crowd and launched himself onto the man, startling Tino and enraging Arthur. He delivered the French man with a punch that left him sprawled on the other side of the corridor.

"I... I knew it... You still love moi!"

"Shut up, you dumb frog!" Arthur growled, "Can't you see this is a serious matter... And you wonder why you ended up in that 'hospital' in the first place..."

"And as for you-"

Tino flinched when the British man turned his attention back on him. Tino paused and turned to look behind him as he heard his name being called. Arthur looked up as well.

"Tino!"

Then there was Berwald, right next to Tino. He placed a hand on Tino's shoulder, before turning to face the stewards, who froze on the spot, at the look on Berwald's face. Arthur trembled but tried his best to hide his fear as he looked at Berwald and pressed a small button on the inside of his pocket.

"Officer, please, this is all a misunderstanding. I-"

He was cut off at the sound of an automated female voice that rang out in the still corridor.

_'Caution. Rogue Men.'_

Images popped up all over the holo-screens down the corridor, showing Berwald, holding Tino's shoulder looking menacing and Tino looking scared. The image even appeared on the wrist bands on the stewards' arms.

_'Caution. Rogue Men.'_

"I must ask you to come with us quietly..."

Berwald growled. How dare they deface Tino like that? He couldn't care less if it was him, he was used to such assumptions about him, but Tino, Tino wasn't. He didn't know how this world works or how it can take advantage of you.

He bent forward scooping Tino into his arms bridal-style, earning a bright blush from Tino, he jumped over the stewards' and landed behind them and began to sprint to get away from them. The rest of the group followed them, moving around the law enforcement at the next four-way intersection, they split up, with Berwald running with Tino down the path in front of them.

"HALT!" Arthur cried chasing Berwald, while his men split up, "HALT, YOU WANKERS!"

Berwald refused to heed the man's order and continued to run, turning left, right, right, left and right as fast as he could, trying to throw the English man off his trail. He paused at the sight of a closet on his right, he quickly set Tino down, opened the door, ushered Tino in as he followed behind as he shut the door behind him. He listened carefully as he pressed Tino's body into a wide domed window, unaware of the effect it seemed to have on the Finnish man.

Tino was blushing a dark red now. He pressed his body against the domed-window as closely as he can without squishing Hanatamgo. The room Berwald chose to hide them in was awfully small, and didn't help that Berwald pressed his body, protectively into his body, causing Tino to have a flashback to the showers, when they were naked. He blushed darker at the mental image of Berwald naked right now, pressing his body against Tino's, his large-

NO! He mentally slapped himself, none of that!

"He's gone..." Berwald breathed in relief, "Tino? Is something wrong? You look awfully red..."

"I-I-It's n-nothing." Tino blustered, "N-Nothing at all."

Berwald smiled. He knew what it was that had the poor boy flustered, he blushed a faint pink when he too, thought back on the showers, he love to see Tino nude, but without his glasses it was hard. He smiled at the image at a nude Tino pressed against body, he almost had a nose bleed at the thought. He looked over Tino's shoulders by chance and discovered the one way to keep Tino safe and out of harm, all he had to do was reach it.

"Come, l know how to get you to safety."

"O-Oh, okay..."

How they managed to reach the elevator was beyond Tino. Tino held Hanatamago, while straightening the straps of his tattered backpack. He jumped when he heard a ding and a image appeared on the screen.

_'Caution. Rogue Men.'_

Tino sighed in anguish, this royally sucked, now he can't go anywhere on this ship without being called a 'rogue man', it was the equivalent to being a wanted criminal. Berwald, sensing Tino's discomfort, looked up at the screen briefly before growling. He whipped out a small plasma blaster, destroying the screen to the shock of Tino, who looked at him nervously, Berwald smiled, placing a reassuring hand on Tino's shoulder. Tino smiled at him, not bothering to ask the Swedish man where he got the gun, all that mattered to him was that at least he had someone who didn't think he was a 'rogue man'.

* * *

**Ohohohohohoho! Such naughty thoughts... Gods, I'm soooo lame X3**


	20. Fun with Escape Pods

**Yes! Everyone, I am making Berwald fly through space as well as breath in it.**

**Because I'm the author of this Fic, so why not? X3**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**Fun with the Escape Pods**

* * *

The elevator chimed tell let them know that they reached the floor Berwald desired. Tino blinked as the door opened to reveal a dimely lite area that seemed void of any human presence, he followed Berwald as he stepped out of the elevator. He looked around and inwardly groaned, was that picture of him and Berwald labeled as _'Rogue men'_ going to keep follow them no matter where they go?

Berwald walked forward to a door labeled 'Life Pod L9-12'. Tino watched as the doors opened and revealed another dimly lite room, with a circular door ahead, and a pedestal standing to the far right. Berwald walked right up to the control panel and began to press various images that appeared on it as Tino followed behind him closely, looking around.

Tino looked to the man in front of him and gulped. He wanted to tell Berwald that he loved him, and yet, he couldn't find the courage and every time he tried or even thought of it resulted in him digging a deeper hole. He took a deep breath, it was now or never.

"Berwald?" Tino asked almost hesitantly.

Berwald didn't answer and Tino gazed in awe as the room, panel and the room on the other side of the round door powered up and lite up. Berwald moved to the circular door as it opened, revealing a small room with a chair and its own control panel as Tino following close behind. He stopped short, and turned to face Tino, his face grim. That couldn't be good.

"Please enter." Berwald gestured to the room.

Tino blinked at the Swede, unsure of what it was he trying to get at. He looked at the room ahead of him then back at him, hoping for an explanation Berwald sighed.

"You're going home, Tino." Berwald clarified, pointing to the screen above him, "Where you will be safe."

Tino looked to the screen above Berwald and saw the image of the planet, then looked to the room once again. It was then that it clicked in Tino's mind. He smiled.

"Oh!"

He walked past Berwald into the small room of the life pod, looking around the small intoier of the room smiling. Berwald watched as he viewed space from the window, he felt something break inside of his chest at the very thought of sending the small Fin away just to protect him. His heart, maybe?

"Ah. It's nice, Berwald," Tino blinked, as he turned to face Berwald, he gasped, "But Berwald what about you? Are... Are you coming with me and Hanantamago?"

Berwald shook his head, "I have a directive to fulfill. I promise I'll be back for you once I have done my job..."

Tino stared at him as if in a trance. He felt tears beginning to drip down his cheeks, alarming Berwald.

"No you won't..." Tino whispered

"Wha-"

"NO YOU WON'T!" Tino repeated louder, startling Berwald.

"Tino, I-"

"You say you promise," Tino sniffled, as he walked right up to the stunned Swede "But how do I know you'll keep your word? Every time someone told me that, they either disappear or die before they keep their end of the bargain. Like Mom, Dad and Eduard did..."

"Eduard?"

"Eduard von Bock," Tino hiccuped as he fell to his knees, "I met him a couple years ago. He had the same job you did, when we first met, we became fast friends, and I admit, I fell in love. One day, he was picked up from the Earth like you and he promised he would return. HE NEVER DID BERWALD!"

"Is this what all this was about?" Berwald smiled, bending down and taking the small boy into a tender hug, "You're afraid I won't be coming back?"

"Y-Yes..." Tino whimpered, burying his face in Berwald's shoulder, savoring his scent, "I don't want to lose another one... I-I really don't."

"I promise that won't happe-"

Berwald and Tino turn to look at the elevator in front of them as it chimed. Panicking, Berwald quickly moved to shut down all the systems, to make it look the way it did before. He pulled Tino off to the side quickly as the systems all shut down and the elevator door opened and the main hatch opened. Someone had entered and began to type at the control panel, like Berwald just did.

The system was once again, powered-up and the figure moved out into the open, Berwald and Tino peeked out of their hiding places and gasped. It was Vince. Berwald glared as the man passed by, unaware that he wasn't alone on the level, he entered the life pod and dropped something in the middle of the floor.

"The plant..." Berwald whispered.

_'Maybe this Ivan guy was onto something,'_ Tino thought as he wiped away his remaining tears, _'Maybe there is corruption being played in the Captain's Quarters.'_

Berwald and Tino quickly ducked out of sight once Vince began to move out toward the panel after he pressed something in the pod. He began to fiddle with the panel a while longer as Berwald watched him closely. Why would one of his superiors do this?

Berwald blinked and soon realized Tino and Hanatamago disappeared. He started to feel scared, "Tino?"

He looked inside the life pod and spotted the two inside. Tino lifted the plant tenderly in his arms and turned to Berwald and he smiled.

"Got it." He mouthed.

"Tino. No..."

Berwald began to reach for Tino one to have the life pod shut him out and blast out into space blowing Berward, literally, back. With his job done, Vince turned on his heel and left, unaware that someone was ever there, he smiled.

Tino shrieked when the pod suddenly jetted out into space with him inside, the force lifted and plastered him to the wall upside-down.  
Vince left as Berwald stood up and dusted himself off, once the elevator chimed, signaling Vince's departure, Berwald quickly looked out the window panicked. He began to search the room wildly for an answer, finding it, he jumped into a service airlock and jetted into space after Tino, hoping he wasn't too late.

_'Hang on Tino. I'm coming, this I promise.'_

Back in the escape pod, Tino could feel the blood rush to his head as he felt the pod slow down. An automated female's voice suddenly spoke.

_'Cruising speed.'_

And with that, Tino fell to the floor head first. Groaning at the pain, Tino ignored as he started to gain his bearings.

_'You are now free to move about the cabin.'_

'Thanks for the warning.' Tino thought darkly, massaging his neck, "Hanatamago! Are you okay, girl?"

A bark was his answer, "Thank Lord."

He dashed to the console, he had to get back to the ship, to Berwald, but how? He tried move the steering wheel, only to find that it was jammed. He growled in frustration, out of his peripheral vision, he saw a flashing red light. He turned to look at and felt his heart drop to his feet.

_'Twenty seconds to self-destruct.'_

"Ahh!" Tino gasped, pressing the red button, finding that it had no effect, "Oh, this can't be good..."

He started pressing various buttons hoping to get results, but instead, he had the pod do a barrel roll that caused him to hit his head on the control panel. He looked back at the self-destruct panel. Did it work?

_'Ten seconds to self-destruct.'_

"Perkele!"

He quickly looked at the door, was the plant really worth it? He paused at the sight of a fire extinguisher. Maybe that can come in useful.

"Hanatamago! Quick girl, in my backpack!" He whistled as he jumped from his seat.

_'Ten, nine, eight, seven...'_

He grabbed the extinguisher as the automated voice began to countdown. He struggled with it briefly, getting it out of its case after that was accomplished, he dashed to the door lifting the backpack onto his shoulders. He tried to open the emergency hatch, finding that with all his rotten luck, he couldn't. Damn weak muscles...

_'Six, five, four...'_

Out of panic and fear and maybe a little desperation, Tino started to beat on said hatch with the fire extinguisher even though he wasn't sure what good that would do. No, it wasn't going to end like this, it just can't. Tino tried opening the escape hatch once again, to his relief it started to budge. Would he actually make it?

_'Three, two, one.'_


	21. A Waltz in Space

**Chapter 21**

**A Waltz in Space**

* * *

Berwald flew as fast as he could after the pod, after Tino. He had reach the life pod and soon, he didn't know what tampering Vince did inside the pod and he didn't want to find out by having Tino involved with it. He could care less about what would be come of the plant and his career, all he could think about was Tino.

He halted upon the sight and sound of the life pod detonating, his breath was caught in his throat. He could feel tears brimming in his eyes.

"No... No..."

This was his fault, his fault that Tino was killed in that explosion. All he wanted was for Tino to be returned home, to be safe. All he wanted was for Tino to remain out of harm's way, out the way away of things like this, he never wanted Tino killed, just safe. And look at what good that did. He flew forward toward the sight, praying that by some miraculous yet, extreme dumb luck, that Tino had managed to escape the explosion.

He halted as something zoomed pasted him, leaving a white trail of particles and calling his name.

"BERWALD!"

He looked behind him and could have sworn his heart stopped beating at the sight of a familiar face propel itself to a stop as he waved.

"Tino! Oh tacka gudarna!"

Berwald felt himself smile as he flew toward the Finnish boy, who apparently had the same idea, pointing the hose of the fire extinguisher behind him, squeezed the black handle and propelled himself toward the Swedish man. They had once again found themselves at opposite ends of where they started and missing each other.

"OH!"

"Tino!"

"Woahwoahwoahwoah!"

Berwald halted once more at the sound of Tino's voice and turned to look behind him. He could see the young man wave at him while Hanatamago, clung to his shoulder, he smiled even wider, he was glad the dog survived as well.

"BERWALD!" Tino called, "I'M COMING TO YOU! STAY RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE!"

As true to his word, Berwald waited there for Tino to come to him, as Tino pointed the the hose in front of him, pumped the handle, moving himself closer to the man. It took 6 pumps to get him to Berwald and to remain in the right path, the 7th one helped him turn to face the Swede, who held his arms out to gather Tino.

"Ah Tino..."

He laughed as the extinguisher's particles gently blasted him, like as though someone had showed him with rose petals. Tino bounced gleefully as he slowly swung to face Berwald.

"Tino, I'm so relieved you're okay. But, how on earth did you escape?"

"Does that really matter?" Tino asked, as he smiled brightly at Berwald, "Oh wait! I got something for you, I managed to save it!"

That piqued Berwald's interest. What else did he manage to save while trying to escape with himself and Hanatamago? His question was answered almost immediately when Tino pulled out a small boot with a little seedling inside from his backpack and presented it him. He looked at it in astonishment. How?

"For you." Tino's smile was rather infectious.

"Tino! Y-You didn't-" Berwald couldn't stop himself from smiling.

"Ah, but I did." Tino stated excitedly, "Now you can clear your name and keep your job!"

"Tino..." Berwald breathed, taking the plant from Tino's hand, "THANK YOU!"

He pulled Tino into a tight hug and spun with him in the airless space, completely ecstatic. He couldn't believe Tino did that for him, almost losing his life just to save his job. Tino blushed and giggled (yes, giggled) as Berwald spun with him, he began to absentmindedly nuzzle his head into the crook of Berwald's neck.

Berwald stopped pulling Tino away from him slightly, still smiling, Tino, confused, smiled back unsure as to why Berwald pulled away like that. Maybe he felt uncomfortable with such acts? Tino was completely surprised when Berwald suddenly leaned forward and claimed Tino's lips into a sweet kiss.

Tino felt his brain crash upon the kiss. His face turned completely red as he slipped out of Berwald's arms and began to float off into space. Berwald kissed him. He actually kissed HIM! And it felt... Amazing.

Berwald chuckled at the display, Tino's simple expressions and reactions were adorable.

"Tino..." He gently called.

That snapped Tino out of his trance. He looked at the Swedish man, before smiling. He lifted the nozzle of the extinguisher and with few simple fluid motions, Tino spun around before he moved downward. Berwald laughed and followed suit.

"What are you doing?" Berwald asked as he caught up, smiling.

"I'm doing a waltz." Was Berwals'd only reply before Tino pushed forward toward the engines. Berwald smiled and pursued him.  
Soon they found themselves in a series of twirls, loops and other maneuvers as they moved with the vast canvas of space. Around the outside the ship they went, moving around the large engines that burst columns of fire occasionally, before moving upward into a spiral. They laughed, hands touching briefly.

* * *

He was in awe. Matthew couldn't believe how much on life he was missing simply by working. He sighed in a dream like a state.

"Oh..." He sighed, "So many stars... Oh!"

He gasped in surprise at the sight of two men outside the ship, gliding around in the vacuum of space. He recognized the small light blonde haired boy almost immediately, he began to back up pointing shakily in the screen. He was nothing but amazed.

"Hey! HEY! That's what's-his-name!"

He suddenly collided into another man, resulting in the said man dropping his stack of paper and books onto the floor. He began to curse in both Spanish and English as he bent to gather his dropped items, this was the second time day he had someone run into him and make him drop his work onto the floor. He looked up and growled.

"What the hell, Alfred!" He barked, "Is it your main mission in life to-"

"I'm not Alfred!" Matthew claimed, pulling the Cuban man to the window, "Look! Look at that."

"Huh? What?"

Carlos looked in the direction Matthew pointed and spotted Tino and Berwald, dancing outside. He smiled.

"Hey. I know that guy." Carlos smiled, "It's, uh, TINO!"

"HI TINO!" Matthew called, even though he doubted Tino could hear him.

"Hey, Tino!" Carlos called, waving, "It's your amigo, Carlos!"

Both he and Matthew gasped and looked down at their hands, finding them being held by the other. Matthew looked at Carlos and blushed while Carlos smiled.

"Holà, I'm Carlos Machado."

"Bonjour, I'm M-Matthew Williams..."

* * *

Tino and Berwald spun around as they reached the level that held the Gilbert and Voir. Tino smiled that was shared by Berwald as they moved across, the ship's window, not caring if anyone was watching them.

* * *

Voir began to prepare the ship for the night cycle. He didn't notice the two men waltzing outside the bridge's window as he switched the clock on the panel from the sun screen to moon screen. Meanwhile, Gilbert still sat in front of the computer screen in his room.

"Define 'hoedown'." Gilbert asked.

_'Hoedown. A social gathering at which lively dancing would take place.'_

Gilbert looked up briefly to notice that Voir stood next to him, smiling. He smiled back and reverted his attention back to the screen as Voir watched.

"Voir, Earth is AWESOME!" Gilbert exclaimed, "There are these things called 'farms', our ancestors would have once placed seeds in the ground, pour water on them, and grew into food, like pizza! Isn't awesome?"

He pointed at the image of a pizza, as Voir simply smiled.

"Good night, Captain Beilshcmidt."

"Awwwwwww. Not awesome, Voir."

Voir smiled as he turned the computer screen off and walked toward the elevator. He entered it as Gilbert headed toward his bed, once he heard the elevator chime, he turned to see the elevator move upside to the bridge with Voir. Looking around, he quickly went back to the computer, the screen coming to life at Gilbert's next request.

"Psst, Computer." Gilbert whispered, as not to alert Voir, "Define 'dancing'."

_'Dancing. A series of movements involving two partners where speed and rhythm match harmoniously with music.'_

* * *

Tino noticed that he was starting to lose speed. He discovered that the fire extinguisher was empty, he shook for good measure, but nothing came. He sighed and let it slip from his fingers as he and Hanatamago began to drift into space, he wondered if Berwald would notice that Tino had slowed down and began drifting slowly away from the ship.

Apparently he had. Tino was surprised to find that Berwald appeared in his path, taking the Fin into his arms, bridal style.

"Thanks, Berwald."

Berwald smiled at him as he began to look for a way back into the ship. Spotting one, he turned to the Fin.

"Hold on tight."

Tino did as he was told, he wrapped his arms around Berwald's neck. Berwald suddenly jetted forward, toward an opening in the side where a man was seen fixing a lamp on the Axiom. They entered as the doors closed behind them, leaving the poor welder outside of the ship.

"OH GOD, NO!"

* * *

**Sorry it took two days, what with Christmas and shopping! But, hey at least we saw, or rather read, some fluffness... :3**

**Translations:**

**Swedish:**

**Oh tacka gudarna = Oh thank the Gods.**


	22. Back to the Lido Deck

**Chapter 22**

**Back to the Lido Deck**

* * *

_'Attention. The lido deck is now closing. The lido deck is now closing.'_

At the sound of the computer, everyone, passenger and worker alike, began to file out of the spacious room, leaving behind two men. They sat on the edge of one of the smaller pools, their bare legs swishing back and forth in the water. They sat there laughing, holding hands as the rest of the population started to disappear.

"So even though you and that asshat Alfred are frantenal twins, you still get confused for him?"

"Y-Yeah..." Matthew chuckled, squeezing Carlos' hand gently, "It sucks really, eh..."

"I can imagine..." Carlos laughed, "Sorry about... My outburst earlier..."

"That's okay," Matthew smiled, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead, "It happens alot. Sometimes I prefer mistaken identity over being ignored."

"You... You get ignored?" Carlos asked, looking disgruntled, "I-I'm sorry about that..."

"That's okay," Matthew assured, gently patting his hand, "Alfred often takes advantage of my 'Identity Crisis' to avoid work, or meetings. He can be a real arse, eh."

"I know," Carlos smiled, squeezing Matthew's hand, "You know, that ass actually tried to-"

"HEY!"

They turned to look at a rather annoyed blond, wore had shoulder-length hair with green eyes. He wore a green uniform with a matching cape with knee-high tan boots.

"Hey Feliks. What's up?" Carlos asked, turning his attention back to the water.

"Didn't you, like, hear the announcement?" Feliks asked, folding his arms over his chest.

"We-" Matthew began to explain, only to be cut off by Carlos.

"Yeah, we heard." Carlos replied, "But I don't care."

"Carlos, we sh-"

"And, like, you don't care why?" Feliks asked, rolling his eyes. Carlos was such an ass at times.

"Because me and my novio," he smiled at Matthew, earning a blush from the Canadian, "Are here to spend quality time with each other. Without pestering pricks like you."

To make his point, Carlos swiped his hand upward, splashing the Polish man, chuckling as the man stared at his angrily though his soaked hair.

"Whatever."

With that, he turned on his heel and strode out of the Lido deck. When Matthew turned to protest the Cuban man's actions, he found himself caught into a searing kiss. His eyes widened briefly before closing them and accepting the sudden kiss, wrapping his arms around Carlos' neck, instinctively pulling their bodies closer, deepening the kiss.

* * *

On the other side of the deck, Tino and Berwald emerged, looking around the darken area cautiously. They looked at both ends of the room before entering.

"Why are sneaking around, Berwald?" Tino asked holding Hanatamago close.

"Since we are labeled as 'Rogue men'," Berwald calmly explained, "We can't enter through the Lido Deck simpler terms."

"What would happen if we entered though 'simple term'?" Tino asked, dreading the answer.

"We'll get arrested." Berwald answered, "I don't you in jail because of me, Tino."

Tino smiled, he was grateful that Berwald cared about his well-being, but Tino wanted to help Berwald in some way, regardless the tedious nature. After all, Berwald had always been there for him when he needed it. He felt Berwald suddenly scoop him into a bridal style, and dash with him on the other side of the deck, without the stewards notice.

They stopped behind a towel cart, hidden from the posted guards, he growled, lightly. If it was Arthur, he would maybe be able to talk sense into the English man and might be able to get in to see the captains. Of all the rotten luck.

Tino blinked as Berwald peered out from behind the cart, his violet eyes drifted over to the hand that held the plant. He looked back at Berwald, and mustered the the strength to tell Berwald what he wanted to tell him.

"Berwald..."

"Hmm?" Berwald replied, not looking at him.

"Berwald... There's something I... I need to tell you." Tino stated softly, hoping that it was clear.

"Can this wait, Tino?" Berwald asked, his eyes landing on a garbage shoot on the other end of the room in a corridor.

"I- Well, I suppose... But, it's kinda- kinda important..." Tino stuttered.

"Tino, I need you to listen," said Berwald, gently cupping Tino's face, "You need to stay here and stay hidden. I'm going to Captain Beilschmidt and show him the plant and the treachery, I'll be back for you, ok?"

Tino stared at him, before closing his eyes and placing his hand over Berwald's, nuzzling into it gently. He smiled.

"Ok."

Berwald smiled at him before placing a tender kiss to Tino's forehead, he placed a couple of towels on the small Fin's head, giving him another reassuring smile before running out to the the other side. Tino watched as the Swede dashed quickly and quietly to the corridor, without the stewards notice, Berwald paused at a garbage chute, before opening and disappearing into it. Tino sighed.

"Do... Do you think Berwald likes me, Hanatamago?" Tino asked softly, while stroking the fluffy dog's head. A whine was his answer, "I hope so too..."

* * *

**Poor Tino... You and you're insecurities...**

**Translations:**

**[Spanish]**

**Novio = Boyfriend**


	23. It Only Takes a Moment Berwald

**Chapter 23**

**It Only Takes a Moment Berwald**

* * *

He was sent to bed no less then half and hour ago, Voir had eventually found out that he was still up and researching things about the planet. Voir wasn't angry over the fact he was up studying, but rather angry that Gilbert seemed to not take his illness in stride and disobeying his doctor's orders. After donning a simple pair of blue pajama pants and a white tee, taking his medicine, and as well as hearing a monotonous lecture about him endangering his already endangered health, Gilbert went to bed.

It was 9 o' clock and Gilbert didn't feel the slightest bit tired, his head was practically buzzing with the information he had learned about the planet of his ancestors' roots. He looked over and spotted the globe on his bedside table along with a miniature model of the ship, he decided to amuse himself with it, until either A.) He fell asleep or B.) Voir had once again found out he was still up and 'endangering' his heath. He reached over and plucked the two items off the table and decided to play, he began to mimic the sounds the a moving ship.

"Prepare for landing."

He then mimicked the sounds of a ship docking, as he moved the little Axiom ship model toward the Earth, placing it right on the contient called 'Africa'. He then made the sounds of a supposed braking ship as he began a dialogue.

"We're here, everybody." Gilbert said in his usual tone.

"Yay, Captain Beilschmidt! Captain, we're home! You're so awesome, it's so beautiful!" He replied in his best imitation of a group of people.

"Oh I know I'm awesome. It was nothing really, I was pleased to do this." Gilbert smiled at the mental image, "It's all about you awesome people. Not the more awesome me."

At the sound of rattling, Gilbert jumped and looked for the source of the rattling. He found that garbage lid to the garbage chute was rattling, he stared at it, unsure of whether or not to call Voir. He was shocked to say the least, to find that Berwald shot out of the chute. Berwald examined the room, his eyes landed on Gilbert and strode to the Prussian holding out the plant, Gilbert's eyes widened at the sight.

"How-" Gilbert stared, as the globe and figure slid from his grasp and fell to the floor, "How did you find it?"

He threw off the covers and jumped out of bed, he ran to Berwald who held the plant out to place in Gilbert's hands. Gilbert stood there gawking at the plant that sat in his hands, he could feel his smile widen. He looked up at Berwald.

"We can go back home!" Gilbert cried, looking at the Swede with misty eyes, "For the first time!"

"Captain, I believe we ha-" Berwald begun only to have the Prussian man intrupt.

"What's it like now?"

"Huh? Wha-" Berwald was confused.

"No, no, no. Don't tell me." Gilbert replied, waving his finger, "I want to see for myself."

He dashed to the computer desk, on Berwald's left, he pressed a button on the console. An antenna was put out into the open, he quickly grabbed and stuck to the left side of Berwald's forehead, the antenna resting on the temple. Berwald blinked at the sudden actions of his superior, when he blinked again images from the antenna broadcasting into a holo-screen, showing Berwald and Gilbert his memories from his trip to Earth. Gilbert sat into his chair, smiling, excited to see the actual Earth.

Berwald watched the images that were his memories, they showed the ship departing from Earth. Gilbert's smile turned into a frown as he leaned forward.

"Wait. That doesn't look at all like Earth." Gilbert muttered, puzzled.

The images flashed from between a oceanless canyon to when Berwald blasted away a large boulder that at the time, though Berwald didn't know it at the time, hid Tino.

"Where's the blue sky?" Gilbert asked as the image switched to a trash-covered town.

He turned as the image then showed Berwald blasting piles of tires, scaring poor Tino left and right, he looked at his computer screen that Voir had forgotten to shut down after his lecture. He had, never in his life, felt this confused in his life.

"Where's the grass?"

Gilbert sat in his chair contemplating, as the image flashed to a scene from the movie 'Hello Dolly' that Berwald saw when he stayed with Tino. Gilbert began to hum along with it, when he realized that the song sounded familiar.

_... Sunday clothes_

_when you feel down and out..._

"I know that song..." Gilbert finally said, looking at the screen, seeing the scene.

_Strut down the street_

_and have your picture took..._

"They're um-," Gilbert strained his brain, snapping his fingers as if to remember, he smiled when found what he was looking for, "Dancing. Yes, dancing, that's it."

_That Sunday shine is a certain sign_

_That you feel as fine as you look_

_Beneath your parasol..._

Gilbert smirked, humming the tune as he bounced his foot to the rhythm He transferred the energy to the boot, bouncing it along with the rhythm His smirk turned into a gentle smile.

"You made it somehow, huh, little guy?" Gilbert smiled, holding the boot tenderly in his hands, "You didn't give up, did you?"

He gently bounced the plant, until one of its leaves fell off. Gilbert gasped in shock, as he caught the leaf in his outstretched hand. He panicked trying to figure out what to do, when an idea hit him, he stood up and strod to the sink in his bathroom, turning the faucet one. Berwald watched him as Gilbert moved to the bathroom, until he heard a gentle melody.

He turned back to the screen to see the one scene, Berwald was most confused about during his trip. The main male and female characters were staring longing into the other's eyes as they sung together.

_... When time runs out_

He could see that the scene shifted to were the camera was focused on the two holding hands. Berwald blinked, clasping his hands.

_That it only..._

He looked down at his clasped hands, still unsure why he kept instinctively doing that. He looked up when heard Tino's voice. A smile on his face at the familiar sight of the small blond holding out the plant.

_"Ta-Dah!"_

"Hmm?"

Berwald smiled as he watched more of his memories play out in front of him, watching the many journeys he and Tino shared, while he was on Earth. To when Tino fed and sheltered him, to when he was electrocuted, and to when they shared a beautiful moment watching the sunset.

"Oh Tino..." Berwald sighed, smiling.

* * *

**Soon, we will reach the exciting climax... Soon, my minions, soon...**


	24. Tino and Directive A113

**Chapter 24**

**Tino and Directive A113**

* * *

Tino sighed as he clasped his hands together. It has been over thirty minutes and Berwald still hadn't returned, Tino began to pass the time way by practicing on how to tell Berwald his message. He sighed, pressing his back against the towel rack, here we go, one more time.

"Berwald... I-I love you..." Tino sighed, "No, no, no... Let's try this again."

He took a deep breath as Hanatamago cocked her head to one side. Watch her master with curious eyes.

"Berwald, I l-love you!" He shook his head, "No... Berwald, I love you..."

He sighed, resting his head against the soft towels while the ones on his head remained in place, "Pathetic."

He looked to toward the corridor on the other side of the deck. It has been thirty minutes and no sign of Berwald, was that a bad sign? Oh screw this, he was going to tell Berwald his feelings and there wasn't going to be anything or anyone that was going to stop him.

He peeked behind the rack and spotted two stationed stewards, their backs turned to Tino and the towels, muttering in low voices. Tino scooped Hanatamago into his backpack, and wrapped around his back, checking that once again, that the guards had their backs turned, Tino made a quick and quiet dash to the garbage chute. Once he reached his targeted destination, he paused briefly to catch his breath.

Once he caught his breath, he moved closer to the chute, pushed the lid in and found himself leaning in to look. He looked up the dark column resulting in the towels slipping off his head and fell into the dark bottom.

"Oh my." Tino sighed, he took a deep breath and moved into the chute, "Hold on tight, Hanatamago."

He pushed his hands and feet into the walls as he climbed upward, slowly. He could feel his heart racing as he climbed higher and higher in a tube that could spell trouble if Tino made a slip-up. It was hard to not look down.

"Whatever you do, Hanatamago, don't look down."

* * *

The nightly 9:30 tram pulled into the lido deck and made a stop, the only passenger on board was Ludwig Beilschmidt and his faithful cleaning utensil his vacuum-broom. He hopped off the tram, as it pulled away and began cleaning the trail that was presented in front of him, when he looked up and paused in his cleaning escapade.

"What the-"

No less then fifteen feet in front of him and the current dirt trail he was following was another foreign contaminant trail. Leading directly to another corridor and this one was fresh.

He growled in frustration. They had to be kidding him. Walking straight to the fresh one, he looked at before pulling his cleaner once more, following the trail to chute.

* * *

"There we go, little guy." Gilbert smiled, as he watered the plant in his bathroom sink, "You came a long way for a drink of water."

He dusted the boot as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Just needed someone to look after you, that's a-"

Gilbert paused in mid-sentence, realization hitting him. He looked at his reflection in the window before turning to discarded globe on the floor near his bed. His blood-red eyes shifted to his medicine sitting on the bedside table, he stood up straight. He knew what had to be done, he walked to his bedside table and pulled out a walkie-talkie.

"Voir." He said into the device, "Come down here, immediately."

"Aye, aye, sir." Was his reply.

Berwald kept watching the memory-scanner, his eyes and mind clouded on various emotions. He paused when a thought struck him, love. He was experiencing the emotion of love, he loved Tino that's why he felt so protective and so caring for the Finnish boy, he loved him was why. More then just a friend, another thought struck the Swede.

_'That's what he wanted to tell me,'_ Berwald thought,_ 'His blushs, his stuttering... He loves me too... I- I have to tell him.'_

"Tino."

Berwald, now filled with a sense of determination, ripped the small antenna off his head and tossed it to the ground. He was going to tell Tino he loved him, screw his damn directive, screw the damn treachery and screw the damn Earth, all he wanted was Tino. He turned to go back to the deck when he found himself halted by Voir's presence he was shocked to see the man, thought the man didn't share the same feelings. He was looking at Berwald with apparent mixture of disbelief and anger.

"Voir, Berwald found the plant." Gilbert explained, not noticing Voir's face, "Fire up the holo-detector."

"Not necessary, Captain Beilschmidt." Voir replied, turning to the Prussian with a rather sickly-sweet smile on his face as he held out his hand, "You may give it to me."

"You know what? I should do it myself." Gilbert replied, missing the tone in Voir's voice, "I think the awesome me is healthy enough to manage the trip surly..."

"Captain." Voir replied, appearing in front of him, startling the albino man, "Sir, I must insist you give me the plant."

"Voir, get out my way. Your being a little too unawesome right now." Gilbert said, a bit annoyed at his co-captain's antics.

"We cannot go home, sir."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Gilbert growled, "Why the hell not?"

"That is classified, Captain." came Voir's reply, he reached out for the plant, "Give me the plant, sir."

"What do you mean, 'classified'?" Gilbert demanded, holding the plant close to his chest, "You don't keep a secret from the captain, even an awesome one."

"Give me the plant, sir."

It soon turned into a game of 'keep away', with Voir trying to reach around the albino to reach the plant while Gilbert kept the plant farther out of the dark-haired man's reach.

"Tell me what's classified."

"The plant."

Gilbert stuck his free hand onto Voir's chest that felt awfully cool, but he payed it no heed. With just the hand alone, he pushed Voir back away from his body and the plant while fixing his co-captain with the darkest glare he could.

"Tell me, Voir," Gilbert demanded, "And that's an order!"

Voir paused in his struggling, to fix Gilbert with his usual blank stare. He sighed in defeat.

"Very well, sir."

Voir removed himself from Gilbert's hand and walked pasted him and Berwald as he reached the computer. Typing various keys, the images of Gilbert's research vanished as a video with the message 'Top Secret; For Co-Captain eye only' appeared on the screen. He moved to the side as Berwald and Gilbert moved a little closer as it begone Hetalia's jingle. The man, Benton Reid appeared on the screen looking scared, embarrassed and tired. He wore what look like a gas-mask around his neck.

_'Just cut it off, will you?'_

He was talking to someone off-screen before turning to the camera and heaved a deep sigh.

_'Hey, there, co-captains. Got some, uh, bad news. Um... Operation Cleanup has, well, uh, failed. Wouldn't you know it, rising toxicity levels have made life unsustainable on Earth. Even for our 'Brave Ones'.'_

Berwald and Gilbert shared a look of disbelief before turning back to the screen.

" 'Unsustainable'?" Gilbert asked, looking at the plant, "What?"

_'Damn it all, we're going to have to cancel 'Operation Recolonize'. So, uh, just stay the course, um... Rather than try and fix this problem, it'll just be easier for everyone to remain in space. While, unfortunately the 'Brave Ones' will have to suffer a horrible fate.'_

" 'Easier'?" Gilbert asked, "You killed all those brave people who were willing to pick our mess... all for... all for..."

Gilbert seemed to have a hard time finding the right word to describe the situation. Berwald placed a comforting hand on the captain's shoulder, as they both struggled to place their eyes back on this awful message.

Someone had whispered to the man before Reid turned back to them.

_'Mr. President? Time to go, sir...'_

_'I think... Huh? Okay. I'm giving Override Directive A113, go to full autopilot, co-captain's you and your descendants are keep control of everything, and do not return to Earth. Repeat, do not return to Earth. Let's get the hell out of here.'_

After the clip played, Voir pressed a button that shut off the computer, before walking over to Gilbert and held out his hand.

"Now, the plant, sir."

"No. Hold on verdammt minute." Gilbert replied, he looked up at the computer, "Computer, when was that message sent out to the Axiom?"

_'Message received in the year 2110.'_

"That's uh..." Gilbert snapped his fingers, before looking up in realization, "That was nearly 700 years ago! Voir, things have changed! We've got to go back!"

"Sir, my orders are 'Not to return to Earth'." Voir answered, turning to look at Gilbert.

"Those orders were from a guy long since dead!" Gilbert argued, "Life is now sustainable, look at the plant, Voir. Green and growing, it's living proof that the mass-murder was wrong."

"Irrelevant, Captain." Voir answered.

Berwald couldn't believe what he was hearing. None of this made sense, Gilbert had a point that the plant was proof that things have indeed changed as the years went by. But why was Voir still so desperate to be rid of the plant and keep humanity in space?

"What? It's completely relevant!" Gilbert argued, starting to get anger, "Out there is our home, Voir, and it's in trouble. I can't just sit here and do nothing. That's all I've ever done since I fell ill with this verdammt malady. NOTHING!"

"On the Axiom, you will survive."

"I don't want to survive." Gilbert yelled, "I want to LIVE! There's a difference, Voir."

"I must follow my programming, sir." Voir retorted, "There is no difference between 'survive' and 'living', sir."

Gilbert didn't seem to care or realize what Voir said as he was too busy massaging his temples in frustration as he growled. Berwald fixed Voir with a stare that Voir didn't seem notice, Berwald paused when he reviewed the co-captain's words. Did he-

"I'm wasn't elected captain of the Axiom for nothing." Gilbert said after awhile, standing as straight as he could, "I'm going to make those votes worth their while. We are going home today, whether you like it or not, Voir."

Apparently, Voir didn't like it. He took a step forward and Gilbert and Berwald gasped as Voir's scleroses (white part of the eye) turned black around his red iris. He smirked at their shocked reactions as Vince entered the room through the elevator, saluting Voir. Gilbert gasped as the plant was removed out his hand by Vince's anti-gravity gun.

"HEY! That's not..." He gasped as Vince hissed, he growled, "This is mutiny, that is unawesome, Voir! Berwald, arrest them both immediately!"

Berwald nodded and whipped out his plasma-gun pointing it directly at Vince who froze upon the sight of a gun aimed at his face. Berwald held his only free hand out.

"Hand over the plant."

Vince did as he was told, he cautiously approached the Swede with plant while Berwald kept his blue-green eyes and gun trained on the traitor.

"Berwald, you are to put this plant straight in the holo-detector." Gilbert ordered. Berwald nodded.

As Vince inched closer, he suddenly threw the plant around Berwald and was heading for the garbage chute. Berwald's eyes widen at the sudden movement, but didn't act in time to prevent it from disappearing down the chute.

"NO!"

At the sound of a thunk, followed by an 'Ow', everyone turned their attention to the garbage chute, they were all shocked to see the plant rise back up to the opening of the chute, still in one piece. How it came back was show almost immediately as Tino poked his head into the Captain's Quarters with his usual goofy grin as he raised himself to sit on the ledge of the garbage chute.

"Huh?"

"Berwald?" Tino smiled upon the sight of seeing Berwald, "Look, I know you told me to stay put, but I had to tell you s-?"

"TINO!"

"Hmm?" Tino replied, looking to both Gilbert and Berwald, confused.

He reached to scratch his head, when he felt the boot on top of his head. He removed it, from his head and laughed.

"Well, that explains the headache..."

"Tino!" Berwald cried, "The plant."

"Throw it over here!" Gilbert called, waving his arms.

Berwald began to dash to Tino, when he and Gilbert were caught in Vince's anti-gravity force fields. Struggling was fruitless, Tino gasped at the sight.

"What the- No!" Berwald cried.

"BERWALD!"

Tino moved to get to Berwald when his path was blocked by Voir, whose eyes scared Tino, he managed to stifle his scream.

"Give me the plant, child." Voir demanded.

"No! It's mine and I gave to Berwald!"

Tino began to play the 'keep away' game with Voir, as he moved the plant away from Voir's hands. He quickly threw it in his backpack and pressed it against the opening of the garbage chute in a better attempt to keep Voir at bay, he smirked at Voir. What he didn't expect was Voir drawing out a strange thin device that looked oddly like a hand gun, a loud bang and sharp pain just above his right hip.

"NO!"

Tino could hear Berwald screaming and Gilbert spitting out curse words in German. He gripped at his stomach to stop the feeling of pain he was experiencing, he felt something warm and wet drench his hand and began soaking his shirt slowly. He released his hand and brought to his face to look at it, his entire hand was drenched in blood. He looked at Voir with pain and fear as the dark haired man lowered his weapon, and as pre-caution, he pulled the trigger and Tino could faintly feel another sharp pain and warm sensation. This time coming from his left ankle. Voir smirked and put his gun away and gently pushed Tino down the garbage chute, before turning his attention to Berwald.

Berwald could feel tears stinging his eyes as they fell down his cheeks. Anger was flooding his entire being, how dare this bastard shot and dispose of Tino like yesterday's garbage, he struggled harder to escape the anti-gravity field so he could his hands around that bastard's neck. He couldn't move as the dark haired man and grabbed a hold of the messy blond head and yanked forward, exposing the back of the Swede's neck to him.

Voir placed his palm underneath Berwald's neck and found the hollow directly beneath his skull, with crushing force, Voir drove his thumb into the soft meridian cartilage and felt it depress. He smiled as Berwald slumped, out cold, in the grip of the force, but like with Tino, he too was disposed of down the chute. Now only Gilbert remained.

Vince moved Gilbert to his bed as Voir pulled out rope which he proceeded to tie Gilbert's hands behind his back in a tight knot to his bed. Vince released Gilbert from the field of Voir's orders and saluted as he left. Voir turned to Gilbert, smiling darkly.

"All communications are terminated," Voir began to walk to the elevator as Gilbert struggled with his bindings, "You are confined to quarters, until it is deemed that you are well, sir."

"NO!" Gilbert yelled, jumping out of bed to run at the bastard, but his bindings prevented him from moving no more than five feet from his bed, "MUTINY! THIS IS MUTINY YOU ASS!"

Voir disappeared upstairs as all technology in Gilbert's room shut down leaving him in the dark. Gilbert kept struggling he was wasn't going to stand for this!

"COME BACK AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN! YOU UNAWESOME BUTTHOLE!" Gilbert screamed at the ceiling, "YOU'RE NOT GOING TO GET AWAY WITH THIS!"

* * *

**Voir... Y U Evil butthole and shot Tino? I thought I made you better then this!**

**DX**


	25. Garbage Airlock and Truth

**Sorry it took so long guys,... It was really difficult to flesh it out, ya' know...**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

**Garbage Airlock**

* * *

It was dimly dark when Berwald regained consciousness he blinked to clear his vision and took in his surroundings in what little light there was. From what he gathered he was in a room filled with towers of trash, hatches opening periodically to drop more trash on to the piles. He felt a small weight on his stomach, he looked down to see Hanatamago, covered in dirt whimpering.

"Hanata-!"

Berwald sat up only to feel a sharp pain stab at him from the base of his skull, he wrapped his hand over it, massaging the sore spot. He groaned, what the hell happened? He looked back down at the dog when he felt a tugging at his sleeve.

"Where's Tino, girl?"

Hanatamago whimpered and pulled Berwald's sleeve, as Berwald stared at the dog, scenes from a couple hours ago flashed pasted his vision. The plant, Voir, the sudden change in Voir's behavior the message, the mutiny, Tino, the showdown, Tino shot... Tino. Berwald dug himself out of the trash, climbing down the small pile, Hanatamago on his heels as he ran to find Tino.

"TINO!" Berwald called, trying to block the images of a broken Fin, "TINO! ANSWER ME, TINO!"

He paused, his heart filled with dread as he heard an automated voice speak in the dead silence.

_'Caution. Activating airlock disposal.'_

"TINO!" Berwald cried, running, Hanatamago following close behind, "TINO!"

_'Activating airlock disposal.'_

"TINO!" Berwald could hear desperation in his own voice, as looked for any sound or sign of the Fin, "TINO! PLEASE ANSWER ME!"

"Berwald?"

Berwald swung around and found himself staring directly into a beam of bright light. Shielding his eyes, he peered into the darkness and spotted a young man with a feminine figure, short light blonde hair that had a hair that floated independently from his head, supporting the same Nordic cross in his hair like a barrette and dull, blank blue eyes. He wore a belted, navy-blue sailor top with a lighter blue collar, tie, cuffs and matching pants and a sailor hat. Berwald sighed in relief it was a just friend of his, Lukas Bondevik. Maybe he can help.

"Lukas, please I need help." Berwald almost begged, grabbing the Norwegian man's shoulders, "It's urgent!"

Even though his face didn't show it, Lukas felt taken back. He had never, while growing up with Berwald, seen him look this scared and desperate. Berwald was more stoic and quiet, like him, never speaking unless he was spoken to. He took a deep breath.

"What happened Berwald?" He asked calmly, "What has you all bothered?"

"I'm looking for Tino, a-a-a uh, person I met on Earth," Berwald hurriedly began, "Turns out he followed me back here and-and, Voir! Voir... he, oh gudar, he- Tino-!"

"Berwald," Lukas muttered, placing a gloved finger to Berwald's lips, silencing him, "Calm down. Take a deep breath, and tell me what this is all about."

He did as he was told, Berwald took a deep breath and launched his story. He told Lukas everything, how he met Tino on Earth, how Tino followed him aboard the Axiom, the theft of a plant, their journey to and from the Health hospital, the discovery of both the plant and signs of treason, Voir's secert message and his treason, the shooting of Tino, knocking Berwald out and staging mutiny. He told everything, except the part of their dance and the kiss they shared, that was best left secret. Berwald watched signs in Lukas' expressions looking for a change.

Even though his expression didn't change, his eyes did widen a little at the end of Berwald's tale, he lowered his flashlight and regarded the Swede with a serious look.

"I knew there was a reason I hated that prick, Voir," Lukas said after a while, "If Tino's as badly injured as you say, we have to find him and quick!"

They began to search high and low for Tino, calling for him, waiting for an answer and pressing forward. It wasn't till Berwald called for him again did Tino finally answer.

"TINO!"

"Ber... Berwald..."

Over the sounds of loud crushing, thumping, cursing and thunks, Berwald heard a faint and weak reply. He could feel tears of joy rolling down his cheeks as he ran to the source of the voice, Lukas and Hanatamago hot on his trail as the automated voice rung out in the silence once more.

_'Caution. Activating airlock disposal.'_

Berwald halted on the sight of 16 cubes of compressed trash in 2 by 4 rows began to enter a though a large door on a large moving platform, he began to search for the source of Tino's voice. Lukas halted not far behind him.

"TINO! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Ber-Berwald... I... I'm here..." came a weak reply.

Berwald turned to the compressed trash cubes and felt his heart drop into his shoes. There in the front bottom-right cube was Tino, his hand was raised weakly waving to grab his attention. He was struggling to stay conscious.

"TINO!" Berwarld cried, "LUKAS, LOOK AFTER HANATAMAGO!"

"NO! BERWALD!" Lukas yelled after him, keeping a good hold on the dog, "IT'S TOO DANGEROUS! LET ME GET THE DUMBASS TO SHUT THE AIRLOCK DOWN!"

"NO TIME!"

With that, Berwald ran toward the airlock to the cubes, he ran like he never ran before. He reached Tino as Lukas turned to Hanatamago.

"We need to find that dumb bastard." Lukas told the dog as he ran down a slope toward a nearby tower, "Come on, pup."

Berwald reached Tino as the trash reached the end of the line and stood positioned in front of another door. Berwald grasped Tino's hand, gently squeezing it as he quickly and carefully dug the small Fin out of his imprisonment, without further injuring him. Tino let out a soft gasp as he left something brush the bullet wound on the right side of his stomach, he tried to hold back his pained tears.

"It's okay, Tino, it's going to be okay" Berwald smiled, his heart breaking at the sight of Tino's pained face, "I'm right here, I'm gonna get you out of this, I promise."

"O... Okay..."

Behind them, a hatch opened dropping Ludwig into the pile of trash below. He fell hitting various items on his way down while he spit German curses into the air until he landed into a pile of trash that cushioned and stop his fall. He sat up, trying to find that damned brat that kept sullying the ship with his infernal foreign contaminated footprints, he didn't have to look very far as his blue eyes spotted the source of his problem just right in front of him, in the airlock along with Berwald.

Ignoring the dangers of the airlock, Ludwig charged toward them, his swifter held behind him, he could see the doors closing and he added a little more power behind his running as he dashed down the floor. He had to get to that brat and clean him and for good.

Berwald worked quickly as he can, knowing that he was running out of time, if he and Tino didn't get out before the doors closed, they would be expelled into space left to their own devices. He turned to Tino and gave him gentle smile.

"Tino, I'm not going to lie to you, this going to hurt," Berwald told him, getting a good grip around Tino's waist, Tino wrapped his arms around Berwald as strong as he could, "But I have to do this. Please forgive me."

Tino nodded and tighten his grip around Berwald's neck, bracing himself for the inevitable pain. With one powerful tug, Tino was pulled free from his filthy prison, without further damaging his wounds, he was surprised that at all didn't hurt him. He weakly smiled at Berwald as he was lifted into his strong arms, he smiled back before turning and dashing to the closing doors.

Ludwig leap over various discarded objects as he ran down the yellow and black striped floor to the closing doors, he could see Berwald running at him with the Fin in his arms, as he drew closer, he suddenly found that the doors closed precisely on the German's hips, growling in annoyance as well as embarrassment, he turned to see Berwald still coming at him.

The door in the back opened, releasing the trash cubes into the vacuum of space. Berwald added more power to his legs as he ran and avoid stray garbage flying in his direction as he reached out a hand and took the German's offered one. He was lifted off his feet, as he kept a good hold on both Ludwig and Tino.

Lukas returned to the airlock with Hanatamago and another man, Mathias Kohler, who had short wild blond hair and wide-drooping blue eyes. He wore a red long sleeved button-up shirt that had its sleeves rolled up past his elbows and was tucked into black pants. He wore a knee-high black boots with matching gloves and tie. Lukas turned to him.

"SHUT IT OFF, YOU DUMBASS!" Lukas ordered, pushing the Danish man to emergency switch, "BERWALD AND TWO OTHERS ARE IN THERE!"

Mathias did as he was told, and pulled a large red switch down, forcing the doors behind Berwald to close. Upon the doors closing, Berwald found himself flat on the ground, gravity playing it rules as he still held Tino close to his body and a good grasp on Ludwig's hand. The German looked rather shaken.

"Thank you." Berwald said, smiling.

"Oh, n-no p-pr-problem." Ludwig replied, smiling shakily, "Mein Gott."

* * *

Mathias lead Ludwig and Berwald to the office where Berwald set upon the bed provided. Lukas sat by Tino, gently peeling the cloth off Tino's wounds to examine them better, as Mathias turned on all the lights to provide the Norwegian man a better view. Berwald felt anger grip him as he saw the wounds, the ankle was the worst by far compared to the stomach wound, he could see the shattered bone, tendons and muscles in that rounded hole, he wasn't sure if that would heal properly, if Tino was ever going to walk properly.

"This doesn't look good..." Lukas said after a while, pulling Tino's shirt down, "The leg wound wouldn't have been a problem, but apparently Voir's not taking chances. The only chance he has left is if we can get him to a doctor, someone who has experience with this sorta thing. Roderich is not that up to date unfortunately..."

"Wait..." Mathias interjected, looking completely confused, "What does this Voir bastard have to do with the kid's condition?"

"Voir is a traitor," Berwald explained his face darkened, "He did this to complete a directive given to him from a man long since deceased."

"Why?" Mathias asked, "Fill me in, buddy..."

Berwald explained the confrontation he had with Voir as Ludwig handed Lukas his uniform jacket. Lukas pressed it gently into Tino'd stomach wound as Berwald told them about the top secret mission that was left to the co-captains, the mutiny and the words exchanged between Voir and Gilbert. He paused watching his audiences carefully.

"Wait... He said he had to follow his 'programming'," Lukas said after a while, "Why would he say that when he's human?"

" 'Programming' is for robots and other computer stuff, right?" Mathias asked, scratching his head, "So, wouldn't that make him-"

"A robot?" Lukas interjected.

"Yeah!" Mathias said as Berwald nodded.

"No."

All eyes fell on Ludwig, who sat in his chair and looked guilty and solemn. He looked to Berwald and spoke to him.

"He's an android made by both my and Gilbert's ancestors' 650 years ago." He explained, not breaking his eye contact with Berwald, "Granted, Voir was once human and elected co-captain in the year 2146, he was the best co-captain the Axiom ever had. In 2155, Voir joined a ground mission to the Earth that ended tragically for him as he was crushed to death by a collapsed building on the lands that was once 'Britain'."

He paused and stared at Berwald looking for any changes in his expression. Finding none, he pressed on with his story.

"At the time anything was possible, my ancestors were given the task to rebuild Voir. They had managed to reconstruct him perfectly, there was not much left in him that would be considered remotely human. They gave him everything, AI programming chip, shut off switch, mechanical organs that functioned like flesh organs and other functions that would convince the public he was human, as the public were left in the dark about his death."

"He was put back into the world on a field test to make sure he behaved and acted like he did when he was alive, which he did as at first he didn't believe he was killed and rebuilt as an android, which proved a theory on the human consciousness remaining in the brain even after having it reconstructed to meet the needs of an AI chip. He passed and ever since then he was been serving as co-captain to the next captain, without any questions asked." He lowered his eyes to the floor, "It's possible that after all these years that the AI chip has finally dominated the remaining human consciousness, proving another theory that my Great-great-great grandfather had about android reconstruction."

The silence was thick as Ludwig hung his head in shame, unsure how this was going to play out. After a while a weak voice spoke up resulting in everyone, even Ludwig to look at Tino, who just smiled.

"I forgive you."

"Wha-"

"I forgive you." Tino repeated, "It's okay that you didn't tell anyone your family secret. I'm sure there was a reason behind it. That's how families often work."

Ludwig smiled and took Tino's outstretched hand into his own.

"I'm Tino Väinämöinen, by the way."

"I know... I'm Ludwig Beilschmidt, Gilbert's little brother." Ludwig answered, "Thank you."

"I'm Mathias Kohler." The Dane smiled taking Tino's hand into a handshake.

"And I'm Lukas Bondevik."

"Nice to meet you all." Tino smiled, a small trail of blood dripping from his lip, that Lukas wiped away, "Berwald, you need to finish your directive."

"Hmm?"

"Your directive..." Tino repeated, pulling the plant out of his backpack that sat next to Hanatamago on the table, he held it out to Berwald, "You need to finish it."

Berwald gently took it from Tino and looked at it as the rest of the room watched him. He studied it for a moment, before throwing it over his shoulder, bent down and gently stroked the Fin's face while cradling the small hand into his own.

"No..." Berwald answered, smiling as he place a gentle kiss to Tino's forehead, while the other three men blushed at the cute scene, "You're my directive now, Tino."

Tino shook his head as he got up. Holding Ludwig's jacket to his stomach as he limped to the plant much to everyone's shock and protest. He picked it up and held it out to Berwald, who stared at it, unsure as to what Tino was trying to say.

"We need to go back to Earth, Berwald," Tino said simply, "There's someone there who can help me, Berwald..."

Berwald held the plant in his hands as he contemplated Tino's words. It clicked, to the confusion of everyone else.

"Owen..." Berwald breathed as looked at Tino.

"Mr. Lane..." Tino smiled, as he fell to his knees, clutching the jacket closer to his body.

"THAT'S IT! OWEN!" Berwald cried, in excitement, he turned to everyone else, "There is a way to save him. I now know what needs to be done."

He placed the plant in Tino's hands as he placed Hanatamago in the backpack and swung it onto his shoulders, he swiftly pulled Tino into his arms carrying him bridal style. He turned to the other three men, a smile on his face.

"Gentlemen, are you interested in causing a mutiny?..."

"I'm in!" Mathias cried, pulling out a giant battle-axe, "I'll take on anyone who stands in the way!"

"You can count on me." Lukas replied, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"I'll join you." Ludwig smiled, cocking his hand gun, "Ready when you are."

Berwald smiled before turning to the door. He pulled out his plasma gun and blasted the door out of his way as he ran down the corridor before him. Mathias, Lukas and Ludwig right behind him.

* * *

**Goddesses, this took all day :1** **Thank goddesses, I can begin ch. 26**

**Translations;**

**[Swedish]**

**Oh Gudar = Oh Gods**


	26. Berwald vs Stewards

**Chapter 26**

**Berwald vs. the Stewards**

* * *

Bullocks, this job sucked.

Arthur had been on partol for well over 6 hours after his shift, he checked his watch. It was twenty after one in the morning, he sighed in frustration. Ever since one of his men snapped that photo of Berwald and Tino and had them labeled as 'rogues', he was ordered by his superior, Voir, to work over-time rounding up the two rogues as well as the other escaped patients. Roderich had apparently stressed to Voir about the dangers Ivan Braginsky could present, even though he was heavily restrained.

Arthur paused in his musings, he turned to look at a door that on the left side of the corridor, as he watched he heard a faint rattling sound coming from the closed door. He smiled, his night brightening a bit, he had found one of the escaped patients. Finally.

Smiling, he walked over to the door, pressing a button on the side, the door opened to reveal a trembling Italian male.

"C-Ciao, Mr. K-Kirkland," He stuttered, pushing himself as far back into the wall as he could, "You h-haven't come to take me back to Mr. E-Edelstein have y-you?"

" 'Fraid so," he sighed, trapping Feliciano in an anti-gravity bubble, "You haven't been deemed 'cured' yet."

"But you can't, Mr. Edelstein is so mean! He won't even let me Doitsu!"

He lifted the terrified Italian up and round into the corridor, ignoring his protests as he prepared to summon a car to have Feliciano escorted back to the clinic. Both men froze as they heard the sound of a plasma cannon being charged up, Arthur frowned and turned to look past the door, trying to locate the sound, only to be blown back as the wall suddenly exploded. Feliciano was freed from his temporary prison as the result.

"What the-"

Both men, covered in dust and debris, looked up to see Berwald standing there, cradling Tino in one arm as held out his plasma cannon, looking very intimidating The camera in his wrist-computer took an automatic picture of Berwald as he charged at the British man, ignoring Feliciano entirely. Arthur scrabbled to get to his feet as quickly as he could but he found himself lifted off his feet by Berwald as Mathias, Lukas and Ludwig appeared from the gaping wall.

"Doitsu!"

Feliciano ran past Berwarld, Tino and Arthur, wrapping his arms around Ludwig's neck, startling the German man.

"Feliciano?" He asked, craning his head to get a better look, "What are you going here? I thought you were interned in the clinic."

"I was..." Feliciano's smiled widen, "But Tino help me and several other escape!"

Berwald moved to the nearest door, which held Feliciano originally, and tossed the Britain inside. He scrambled to get up.

"Now, hold a dar-"

The door shut on Arthur's face as he approached Berwald, who had set the auto lock to remain in place for 30 minutes as the British man began to bang on the door.

"LET ME OUT THIS MINUTE YOU WANKERS! I'LL HAVE YOU ARRESTED FOR THIS, OXENSTIERNA YOU BLOODY BASTARD!"

"I'm sorry, Arthur," Berwald muttered as Tino coughed, "I'll explain everything to you later, but it had to be done. Forgive me."

With that Berwald turned to the other four and nodded, the other three returned his nod while Feliciano blinked in confusion, and sprint off after Berwald. The Italian gasped and started to follow them, as the automated voice rung in the corridors.

_'Caution. Rogue men.'_

"DOITSU! WAIT!"

"FELI? WHY ARE FOLLOWING ME?" Ludwig asked, briefly looking behind him.

"I WANT TO COME TOO!"

"It's going to be dangerous, Feli," Ludwig sighed, "There will be guns and maybe death involved, might end up like Tino over there..."  
He hoped that would convince the Italian to back down, he didn't want to see his boyfriend (yes, his boyfriend) end up like Tino. No, this time he wanted Feliciano to run away. What he didn't expect was for the little Italian to keep after him with a determine look on his face, though he did hold a little fear in the expression.

"I d-don't care," he replied after a while, "I want to help. Tino helped me now I want to help him back!"

"What we are doing is called a 'mutiny', Feli," Ludwig replied, "Are you sure?"

"YEAH! Mune-tiny sounds fun!"

Ludwig sighed and didn't bother correcting or explaining the word 'mutiny'. If he was going to be that way-

"Stay close to me then."

"OKAY!"

They ran the long down the stretch of hallway passing Francis, who was flirting with a couple of women. He looked up as he saw the other six men run past him, sensing a foreboding aura about them, he turned to the two women.

"I'm sorry mes chéris, but I must go," He turned to follow the running group, he looked over his shoulder, "I'LL CALL YOU!"

They ran down the hall til they reached a three-way intersection and made a swift left turn passing by two other white clad men who turned their attention to the running group, one man had choppy chin-length blond bob cut hair and mint-green green eyes, Vash Zwingli. The second man was the same choppy dark brown haired youth with light brown eyes and thick eyebrows that originally nudged Tino closer to the guards, Wang Jia Long. Nudging the Asian man in the side, the both of them took off after the group.

They past another door that opened to reveal two more white cladded escaped patients, a man and a woman. The man had tousled silver-white hair with light purple eyes, his name tag read, Emil Steilsson. The woman was no older than Emil, her hair was long, brown with a wild curly strand hanging from the right side of her head and bright yellow-brown eyes, her name was Lin Yi Ling. Emil's eyes widen at the sight of his older brother (although he wouldn't be caught saying it) Lukas amongst the running crowd.

"LUKAS!" Emil called as they ran after them, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"I'm causing a 'mutiny'." Lukas answered, looking over his shoulders briefly.

"Cool!" Lin smiled, "I always love a good rebellion."

They ran further down the corridor passing through another four-way intersection passing by Ivan Braginsky who was keeping the crowds in place at the other ends of the intersection, chanting, 'kolkolkolkol'. His expression changed as the group past him, turning down the only clear path. Ivan smiled and followed them, the chains on his back rattling with every step as they entered another corridor as images of Berwald dashing at the camera with Tino appeared down the hall, the group payed no heed.

_'Caution. Rogue men.'_

* * *

Soon the image popped up all over the place on the ship, holo-broads, holo-screens and projections, catching the attention of a certain co-captain, his eyes glaring darkly at the image projected in front of him.

"That's not possible..."

_'Caution. Rogue men.'_

A smile began to form on his lips as he watched as the computer calculated Berwald's trajectory through the Axiom ship map.

"Very well, Oxenstierna. I accept your challenge." He dragged his finger over a panel that called for the stewards, "They say you are able to take on 20 men, but how about an army or over 50?"

He smiled as all of the stewards call cards light came on, he watched them from the window as they rushed to meet the threat on level F. He smiled, now his directive was secure.

"VOIR! VOIR!"

Voir sighed as he looked down to the floor. Why can't the Captain understand that what he was doing was for the best of him and humanity? He turned back to the window, ignoring the shouts below deck.

"THIS IS MUTINY! YOU- Bastard-"

Gilbert was struggled with his binds, trying to free his hands from the very tight knot work of Voir. He paused, completely exhausted from his struggles, he stopped moving at the sound of an automated voice ringing out in the silence.

_'Caution. Rogue men.'_

Upon hearing it, he moved to the window to get a proper view until his rope reached his tether, halting him but he was able to see the image. His eyes widen and a large smile spread across his face.

_'Caution. Rogue men.'_

Tino and Berwald had the plant! He suddenly found a surge of energy and renewed his struggling and found after almost three hours, the knot on the rope came loose. He ripped his arms apart, the rope tore and fell to the ground, he smirked and looked up at the ceiling.

"Let's see who's helpless now, you unawesome butthole..."

Gilbert quickly dove underneath the computer in his room and removed the paneling underneath the console, taking a cable of wiring out. Smirking, he removed the cap on top the wiring cable, ripping the wires apart, and placed the ends together, he grinned when power came back to his room.

"Suck on that, douche bag!"

* * *

Berwald ran carrying Tino, desperate to get to the Lido Deck in order to engage Voir to get back to Earth to save Tino. He halted upon the sight of the holo-screen that appeared in front of him. He stopped once Gilbert came on.

_'Testing, testing. Hey, is this verdammt thing on?'_

He stopped to exam something over the screen. Looking satisfied, he turned back to the screen, lowering his voice.

_'This is Captain Gilbert Beilschmidt. I am locked in my room.'_

He looked over his shoulder quickly before returning to the screen.

_'Berwald, Tino, bring the plant to the lido deck.'_

He showed them a page from the manual, depicting a stickman placing the plant in a holo-detector.

_'I'll activate the holo-detector and handle Voir. Now, hurry, Voir's probably going to cut me of-'_

The message cut off before Gilbert could finish his sentence, like he said it would, leaving a group of stunned people.

"HALT!"

Berwald looked ahead of him, the entire path was blocked by a huge group of stewards, who held their positions. Getting over his shock, he growled and set his gun on 'stun' and shot the first man ahead of him. He fell over, paralyzed, the man next to him aimed the anti-gravity beam at his arm, trapping it and the gun, in its sphere.

"Tusan också!"

"HALT!"

"Blutige Hölle!" Vash yelled, pulling out a mirror deflecting some of the rays, "What I really need is my damned gun! But the damned bastards won't give to me til I'm 'cured'!"

"Feli, take Tino and get behind Lukas with Ivan!" Lugwig ordered as he ran forward.

Feliciano did as he was told, carefully he picked up the Finnish man and dashed behind Lukas who had a shield raised to deflect more rays. Ivan sat behind Lukas struggling to escape his bonds, to join the fight, he could see that they were being overpowered.

Ludwig, Lin, Francis and Berwald were already incapacitated, Mathias soon joined them after nailing one of the stewards with the handle of his axe handle, Emil and Jia joined Mathais is his submission. Tino weakly looked over at the Russian man while the Italian cradled him his arms, before calling to him.

"Mr... Branginsky... C-Come here, p-please..."

Ivan blinked at the Finnish boy, confused, but nonetheless, did as he was told. He scooted closer to the wounded boy, waiting for whatever it was he wanted from him.

"Turn around... Quick..."

Ivan obeyed and turned, revealing his chain system to Tino, who pulled a lock pick out of his backpack. He worked quickly to remove the locking systems to Ivan's bonds, soon the last lock fell off and the rest of the chain system fell with it. Ivan lifted his arms and brought them to his view, flexing them and massaging his sore wrists, he smiled at Tino.

"Спасибо малыш." He said.

He jumped over Lukas and his shield and right at the remain stewards, who looked horrified at the sight of the Russian man coming at them.

"OH GODS, NO!"

"Kolkolkolkolkolkol!"

Ivan ran at them beating them left to right, releasing those capture in anti-gravity beams as the rest of the group watched in awe.

* * *

**Derp... I think my brain just derped.**

**Translations:**

**[Swedish]**

**Tusan också = Damn it!**

**[German]**

**Blutige Hölle = Bloody Hell**

**[Russian]**

**Спасибо малыш = Thanks kid.**


	27. Gilbert vs Voir

**Chapter 27**

**Gilbert vs. Voir**

* * *

After being cut off by Voir, Gilbert set in motion the next part of his rebellion against his mutiny. Retrieving the device that held Berwald's memories, he quickly stationed it to look as convincing as possible- he was going to bring the battle to equal terms. Pulling out another bundle of wires, Gilbert quickly set to work to hot-wiring and sending Voir a message of his own.

* * *

Upon hearing the chime of a message received Voir turned to face another holo-screen that popped up on the other side of the control panel. Glowering, he walked over it passing the ship's wheel. This was getting too troublesome for Voir, when will Gilbert understand that what he is doing was for the good of all humanity?

Gilbert's face appeared on the screen, accompanied with a mocking laugh and-

_'Lookie at what I got, Voir.'_

"Not... Possible...!"

Voir could feel something building up pressure in his circuits... Was it anger?

_'That's right, buttwipe. The plant.'_

He smirked at the shocked co-captain's face, before putting on his serious yet challenging face.

_'You want it? Come and get it, you un-awesome douche.'_

The message ended with Voir looking on in complete disbelief, he quickly regathered himself and smiled. Very well.

* * *

After that was said and done, Gilbert quickly tore the wiring cable out of its panel, before scooping the memory transmitter into his hand and dashing to the other side of the elevator. He had to be prepared for an awesome fight between himself and his 'co-captain'.

Once well hidden in the darken room, the elevator doors opened to reveal a disgruntled Voir, searching for him. Gilbert waited for the perfect moment.

"Captain?" Voir asked, looking around the dark room, "Captain?"

Voir suddenly found himself attacked from behind, being pulled into the elevator shaft by none other than his captain. Voir struggled against the tight hold Gilbert had around his neck.

"LET GO!" He ordered, trying to pry the fingers off, "LET GO IMMEDIATELY!"

"What? A 'sick' guy too much for ya to handle?" Gilbert asked mockingly, "Huh?"

The minute the elevator doors opened to reveal the control room, Voir decided to offer a defense move. He simply lifted a fist and jabbed it at one of Gilbert's red eyes.

"AH! YOU BASTARD!"

Feeling the albino loosening his grip around his head, Voir took advantage of the moment of dropped guard. He flipped around to face the shocked Prussian man and lifted the albino with ease, only to earn a kick to his jaw as the result, dropping the captain in surprise. Gilbert quickly made to his feet once he dropped and tackled Voir into one of the control panels what he didn't expect was for Voir to kick his feet out from under him.

The resulting loss of balance caused Gilbert to be flipped onto the control panel by Voir and thrown down the smooth surface, smacking his head against the wall. He smirked, rubbing his head and charged at the stunned co-captain.

"Is that all you got, dumbass?"

As a response, Vince appeared and hissed at Gilbert, halting the captain's attack, preparing to attack himself only to earn him an annoyed looked from the captain. Gilbert found that he was no longer intimidated by Vince any longer, just annoyed.

"I DIDN'T MEAN YOU!"

With all the power he could muster, Gilbert pulled back his fist and with a powerful blow to his jaw, Vince was sent flying through the bridge's window. He fell to the lido deck below, smashing into the ground to reveal that he was a robot. Was all of the bridge's staff robots?

* * *

Ivan panted, he was completely exhausted from tackling the 49 remaining stewards. They were a tough crowd he had to admit, but he beat them as well as his personal best. He turned away from the pile of unconscious lawmen and returned to the astonished group, smiling.

"I feel so much better, da~," Ivan said as he rotated his right arm, "I guess for 10 years I was under alot of stress... Heh, who would've thought..."

"Glad to have you on our side..." Berwald smiled, patting Ivan on the back, "Thank you."

"No problem, da."

"H-H-Halt..."

Berwald had turned and collected Tino into his arms only to turn back around to see one steward conscious and trying subdue them. The poor man was covered in bruises and had a dribble of blood running from both his mouth and nose. In response to the man's request, Ivan, not looking at him, punched him out cold with one punch with a bright smile on his child-like face.

Berwald carried Tino and jumped over the pile of unconscious stewards that Ivan, thankfully, didn't kill, and dashed down the now available corridor, with the rest of the gang following closely behind him. They had to reach the lido deck and quick.

* * *

As Gilbert wrestled with Voir, trying to keep him pinned underneath him on the control panel while trying to reach the button to activate the holo-detector. Thankfully, Voir wasn't noticing his movements and was trying to escape his grasp to gain control of the situation, but in doing so, he allowed Gilbert to reach the button and activate the holo-detector.

"Cease and desist, Captain." Voir ordered, trying to remove the albino off of him.

"GOT IT!" Gilbert whooped, pressing the blue button in triumph.

"Got wha-" Voir turned to his side and saw what Gilbert meant, "Not good, Sir."

Gilbert laughed in triumph as the alarms blared and the lido deck turned completely white with green lines and images of a leaf. The pools on the lido deck had its metal covering placed upon its surface as the sirens continued to blare, Gilbert watched in awesome pride as the lido deck started filling with his passengers and workmen, while somehow, missing the upper-cut Voir aimed at his head.

"HEY! NOT AWESOME, YOU PRICK!"

* * *

The entire population of both the passenger and workmen all collected into the Lido Deck, chattering in confusion, unsure of what exactly was going on. Carlos and his new boyfriend, Matthew one of the many confused being herded. Matthew gasped and held Carlos' arm as he saw a young nurse trying to calm 12 babies all at once.

"Remain calm, little ones," she cooed, bouncing one in her arms, "Please calm, little ones..."

At the sound of air being released, everyone turned their direction to the front of the Lido Deck. Everyone exclaimed in awe at the sight of the holo-detector, as they had never seen it before. Sure, they heard of it, but never seen it nor knew what use it had. Was that the reason they were being corralled in here?

They turned their attention to the ceiling as the image of their captain and co-captain engaged in a brawl.

_'Ladies and gentlemen, this is your awesome captain speaking.'_

They gasped as Gilbert narrowly missed another blow to his head, he pushed the co-captain back onto the control panel, as he address the audience below, smiling.

_'We're having a slight problem with your un-awesome co-captain. So please remain calm. OW! YOU DICK!'_

The crowd gasped as Gilbert was nailed in the head by Voir's boot as the co-captain stood back up and advance toward the sprawled captain, who clutched his bloody head wound. At that precise moment, Berwald entered the Lido Deck area with Tino and Hanatamago, at the sight of the holo-detector rising out on the platform, he let out a sigh of tremendous relief. Now all he had to do was reach it, place the plant inside and Tino would be saved!

With a smile on his face, Berwald leapt off the ledge into the crowd, leaping over them to get closer to the holo-detector. Tino steadily as he could, held the plant preparing to place it into the empty slot, as they came closer and closer. Soon they will be home.

* * *

**YAY! The awesome climatic scene! :3 So... How's it hangin'?**


	28. All Hands on Deck

**Chapter 28**

**All Hands on Deck**

* * *

Upon seeing them move closer and closer to the holo-detector, Voir let out a frustrated growl.

"Enough of this!"

He walked away from his slightly injured captain, to the wheel, throwing the wheel in the right thus resulting the ship tilting to the right. As the result of the ship's leaning, Tino and Berwald missed, having the plant bouncing out of Tino's hand, sliding down the platform. Berwald quickly placed Tino against the left side of the holo-detector.

"Stay right here," Berwald called, "I'll be right back."

"NO!" Gilbert yelled.

As he stood up, Voir whipped around, pulled out his gun and shot Gilbert's left knee. Gilbert fell back to the floor spewing cuss words and curses in both the English and German language as he gripped his knee in pain. He could feel the warm blood, stain his pajama pants and leak through his fingers, down his leg and begin a steady pool.

"I advise you to lie down, Captain." Voir said in monotonous voice as he watched Gilbert curl into a ball, "Your leg will not heal properly if you keep moving about."

"B-Bast-t-tard." Gilbert gritted.

* * *

"H-Hey, What t-" Matthew muttered as he felt himself fall to the right, "C-Carlos!"

"It's okay, it's okay!" Carlos assured, "I'm right here!"

Berwald began to chase the plant as it fell off the ledge only to be halted as the passengers and workmen began to fall down the slanted floor, one of the passengers taking the plant with them. Berwald pursued them as best as possible.

The rest of the rebellion group lead by Ludwig, appeared, only to have Ivan, due to his weight and shift of gravity, cause a domino effect and pushed them all down to the end with the rest of the human population.

"I'M SORRY!" Ivan cried as they all piled at the bottom.

"It's okay..." Feliciano assured, "As long as nothing else bad happens, we'll be fine."

"GET OFF ME, YOU DUMB BASTARD!" Vash ordered, shoving Mathias off of him.

The rest of the population began to pile against the walls and windows at the other end, some tried to find ways to remain in their seats and others find convenient places to halt their process down the floor. After grabbing a hold of a lifeguard post, Matthew grabbed Carlos' hand stopping their descent down to the pile, but that was short lived as Matthew gasped. The babies had slipped out of their carriers and were coming his way, the nurse was trying her best to grab them to no avail.

"Carlos, get ready to have kids!" Matthew cried.

With all his strength, the Canadian man swung his boyfriend out to capture all twelve babies and the young nurse, who couldn't thank them enough. They finished their descent down the floor, stopped by the rest of the population, they sighed in relief.

"Hi Berwald." Matthew smiled.

That relief was short lived as the tram, fell off of its platform and onto the ground. Everyone gasped as it began to slide down the floor, knocking hoverchairs out of its way as it drew closer and closer to Berwald and the others.

"LOOK OUT!"

Matthew let out a terrified cry as it approached closer, Berwald turned around and stopped it dead in its tracks. The grateful populace cheered for him.

"Thanks Berwald!"

* * *

Satisfied with his work at securing the directive, Voir turned back to the control panel. He smiled as he pressed the button once more. Things will go back to normal as was scheduled.

* * *

Tino blinked as he felt the hard surface of the holo-detector move against his back. At first he was confused as to why, when he realized it was going back into the ground. But... Berwald needed it to stay open.

"N-No..."

Left with no other choice, Tino began to crawl to the right side of the detector, while keeping his body in the groove of the ground to prevent him from falling. He quickly placed his hands underneath the roof of the holo-detector, he could feel the machine bear its weight on him, but putting all his weight into his back and only good leg, Tino pushed back up. He had to keep it open for Berwald!

* * *

A beeping told Voir he had a problem with the detector. He paused to look at it briefly to see it flashing blue before pressing a button on the right to indicate what the problem was. He was shown a live feed of the detector and its problem, it was that little filthy rat, Berwald brought aboard. Timo or something...

"Dammit..."

He growled in annoyance, and clicked the button again, only to find that didn't hinder its process any.

* * *

Tino struggled as he felt the machine resist and try to crush him, but Tino wasn't let this Voir guy get the better of him, no sir. He pushed with all his weight and found that the machine was raising back up. Lifting, Gods knows, how many tons of garbage a day had nothing on this.

"TINO!" Berwald shouted.

Ignoring Berwald's cries, Tino continued to lift the detector back onto the deck. No way was he going to let it go back down and no way was he going to let Berwald down. He had always been there for Tino when Tino needed him, and now Tino was going to be there when Berwald needed him. He pushed on and on, sweat glistening at his brow almost standing fully up.

* * *

Gilbert unrolled from his ball once he felt the pain subside and gasped at the sight that awaited him. Tino was trying to keep the holo-detector up as best as he could trying to help Gilbert and Berwald in some way. What he saw next was unspeakable, he couldn't find words to even describe it.

Voir growled, not only was the captain and Berwald against him and his directive, he also had this little rat to deal with too. Surely after having been shot at close range, he would have thought that the little vermin did best to stay out of the way. Clearly, if pain wasn't willing to teach him anything...

"You left me with no choice..."

Voir smiled, and brought out a taser flipping the switch to on, he brought it back down on to the flashing button. It crackled and fizzed as one electrical current met the other, a smile painted the co-captain's lips.

"NO!"

Maybe Death will...

* * *

Tino could feel the machine straining against him briefly before it came back down on him, surging with some new power.

"Oh n-no..."

Tino couldn't hold it but he had to, he just had to. The machine bore down on him, causing Tino's right foot to slip out from under him and land in between the crevasse of the machine and a narrow chute, Tino fell as the machine came after him. Everyone gasped as a sicking crack was heard.

"TINO!" Berwald screamed, "NO! TINO!"

* * *

Upon the very sight of Tino being crushed, he looked away, Gilbert could feel tears prickling at his eyes. He looked back up at Voir, anger evident his eyes. How dare he? How dare he snuff out a life like and smile? He was going to PAY!

Now filled with a new sense of determination, Gilbert stood back up ignoring the pain that shot through his leg, as he took a step he wobbled as he placed weight on his injured leg. He grit his teeth as he gripped the side of the panel, leaving a trail of bloody hand prints. SCREW HIS DAMNED LEG! He was going to get Voir if it was the last thing he ever did.

He could hear everyone out on the Lido Deck cheering for him, but neither he or Voir noticed as he crept as stealthily as he could on the co-captain. Once close enough, Gilbert stood his ground preparing to throw a punch.

"HEY VOIR!"

"Yes, C-"

As Voir turned around, he was met with a punch to the left side of his face and fell to the floor, dropping his taser as the crowd below them cheered. He rubbed his sore cheek and looked up to see Gilbert limping toward him, he got back up as taking a defensive stance.

* * *

Berwald wasn't pay any attention to the fight at all, he was too busy calling to Tino, struggling with the heavy tram, wishing it wasn't there. He had to get to Tino.

"TINO!"

* * *

After grappling with Voir and shoving him away, Gilbert discovered that when the back of his shirt was raised, he saw a shut down panel that was ripped open on Voir's back. Letting out a battle cry, he charged forward, he wrestled the man face first, to the ground, revealing Voir's back to him, he ripped Voir's shirt off of him revealing his off-switch. He smirked.

"Voir, you are relieved of duty!"

"NO!"

Voir struggled as Gilbert pressed his off-switch. He went rigid and then still on the floor. Gilbert sighed as he struggled to get back up off of the now de-activated Voir and onto his feet making his way back to the wheel. Once he reached the wheel, he gave it a good turn to the left, resulting the return of a level ground. He could hear everyone cheer below.

* * *

Once the ground leveled, resulting some of the people skidding across the floor as well as the tram (but only to a few feet), Berwald jumped over the tram and ran to the platform, jumping onto its ledging he skidded to a stop at the detector. He tried lifting it off of Tino, desperate to free Tino and praying he was okay.

"PLANT!" He screamed into the crowd, desperate that someone had heard him, "PLANT!"

Lucky for him, Ludwig did. The minute the ground leveled out, he was back onto his feet and began search for the item requested as Berwald called. He searched high and low, jumping over various bodies struggling to get back up as he looked. After 5 minutes of searching he found it and whooped with joy as he picked up and held it high over his head.

"PLEASE! THE PLANT!"

"BERWALD!"

Berwald blinked and looked to the direction he heard his name from, his heart almost stopped beating at the sight of his request.  
Ludwig passed it to Ivan, who upon the German's order, gave off his most powerful toss, one of the passenger's caught it and passed it down, the final passenger threw it at Mathias with all she could muster. Mathias smirked, using his battle-axe as a baseball bat, he gave it a powerful swing and it landing directly into Berwald's outstretched hand, who then quickly shoved into the open slot. The machine came to life as the item rested in its slot, raising out of the ground as an automated voice rang out in the silence.

_'Plant origin verified.'_

The machine lifted itself entire out of the ground, as Berwald fidgeted. He gasped as Tino rolled out of the machine, covered in blood and sported a broken leg and a dislocated arm. Berwald quickly pulled him into his arms, lifting the boy's head.

"Tino? TINO!"

"Be-Berwald-d..." Tino whispered, cracking his eyes open and looked into the tear-streaked face of the Swedish man, "Hey, Berwald..."

Berwald nearly jumped for joy at the sound of Tino's voice.

"It's going to be okay, Tino," Berwald smiled, trying to hold back his tears as he stroked a hand though Tino's hair, "We're going home... We're going to see Mr. Lane..."

"Ber-Berwald... I'm-I'm tired..." Tino whispered, his eyelashes fluttering as he spoke.

"No, no, no... Tino. Don't close them!" Berwald could feel the fear in his own voice, "Don't close them, look. Look at me, Tino, look at me."

"I can't," Tino whispered as he coughed, "I just... I'm wanna take... Take a nap."

"NO!" Berwald cried as he brought Tino closer, "Please don't do that. You have to stay awake, Tino!"

_'Course set for Earth. Ten seconds to hyper-jump. Nine...'_

"But naps solves things..." Tino smiled, not realizing how broken he appeared to Berwald, "You'll... You'll see..."

"Tino, please don't!" Berwald begged as he cradled Tino closer, "No. No. No..."

Tino weakly buried his head into Berwald's shoulder and closed his eyes. He was just so tired he didn't know why, his memory seemed to be faulty.

_'... eight...'_

"Tino..." Berwald held Tino close, letting his tears fall down his face and onto Tino's, "No, please... Tino..."

It was like someone had ripped his heart out and shoved down his throat. He sat there, cradling Tino slowly cooling body, praying to every god he learned in History, that Tino would be okay.

_'... seven, six, five, four...'_

The entire rebel group as well as the rest of the population, bowed their heads in sadness and in praying. Soon everyone began to pray for the recovery of a brave yet lovable friend.

"Oh," Matthew could feel tears streaming down his face, he quickly turned and buried his head into Carlos' chest as the Cuban man gently massaged Matthew's back, "Tino..."

_'... three, two, one, zero.'_

At the end of the countdown, the ship jumped into hyperspace, resulting a shift in gravity causing the passengers and workmen to fall flat on either their bottoms or backs, while Gilbert whooped in excitement, and Berwald cradled Tino closer and closer to him. Tears rolled down his face, but Berwald didn't care, all he wanted was for Tino to be alright.

"I'm so sorry, Tino." he whispered, "This... This was all my fault..."

* * *

**:c Poor Tino... I kinda cried when I wrote this chapter, poor Tino... and poor Berwald, his heart's getting broken... :c**


	29. A Depressing Homecoming

**Chapter 29**

**A Depressing Homecoming**

* * *

The planet Earth looked just the same as when Tino had left it, not a single thing had changed. The sun was rising into the sky to signal morning, as the sun hit the buildings, the ground below started to rumble. A dark shape began to emerge in the dust and cloud cover as a ship began to dock in its station after 700 years.

* * *

Berwald didn't know how much time had passed between the hyper-jump and the landing process. He hugged the lifeless body of Tino close to his own, praying for Tino to make a sound or some form of life. He barely heard the automated voice announce that they had landed on Earth.

_'The Axiom has landed. You are free to exit the marked exits. Thank you for flying with us.'_

The anxious populace began to move to the marked exits as the doors to the Lido Deck opened. Berwald looked over his shoulder, watching the many people exit the deck. He turned back to Tino, pushing the hair out of his face and smiling.

"We're home now, Tino," Berwald whispered, "Wanna go see Mr. Lane?"

He didn't receive an answer, until Hanatamago barked and licked his face knocking him out of his trance.

"You're right Hanatamago," He said as he stood up, "We need to get to this Owen character and fast..."

He cradled Tino close to his body as he dashed to the ledge jumped off the platform and ran to the nearest door. He had to get to Owen and quick or he was going to live his life in an illusion like some crazy psycho.

* * *

Once the ship had landed, the people and crew gathered at the nearest exit. The doors opened to reveal a dusty dead colored world. Gilbert smiled as he was the first to walk out onto the bridge to the stairs with the help of Antonio. He knew that this wasn't the world he expected to see, but he knew as he clutched the plant close to his chest, that with plenty of time and hard work, his vision would become a reality.

Soon the rest of the populace, hundreds to thousands of people, cautiously moved out of the safety of the ship onto the land of their ancestral home. They paused to look around the new world around them, taking in the sights and the smells, a few muttering and chattering about their feelings to their new home.

"PLEASE MOVE!"

Gilbert looked behind him as heard Berwald's voice call out. The large crowd parted aside to make a narrow path as Berwald came running down the hall and out to the open. At the sight of the broken body of Tino did Gilbert recall. Berwald halted at the base of the staircase as he scanned the horizon for something familiar.

"There..."

Berwald smiled as he jumped over the stairs and dashed across the barren landscape to the desolate city. As Gilbert watched them go, he turned to look up at the sky.

"Bitte, gestatten Sie Gott, dass mutige und awesome Kind zu leben. Ohne ihn wäre nicht konnten wir gekommen sein Zuhause. Segne ihn und uns mit ein Wunder."

* * *

Berwald ran through the town, passing various nameless buildings as search for the building he wanted. He could feel Tino's heartbeat grow fainter and fainter as he ran, until he stopped at a pathway to the building he was looking for. The Miracle Cure Hospital.

He entered the building, the doors opening as Berwald entered the building. He looked around the building, surprised if not yet amazed that the building has been kept in good condition after 700 years lack of human life. He took a deep breath.

"Hel-Hello..?" Berwald called in the sterile silence, "Hello..?"

"Hello~" Came a voice behind Berwald.

Poor Berwald nearly jumped out of his skin and nearly dropped the precious cargo he carried in his arms. He whipped around and came face to face with the owner of the voice, a slender olive-tan skinned young man with long raven hair that he kept in a low ponytail, it had a red streak in his bangs that hung over his right eye. Like Feliciano, he too kept his eyes closed, they hid behind a pair of glasses that looked like they belonged to that of a hippie. He wore a baggy powder blue sweater and faded blue jeans, his smile turned into a look of shock at the sight of Tino in Berwald's arms.

"Oh, man... What happened to little Blue Bird?" He even spoke like a hippie.

Berwald felt fresh tears fall down his cheeks at the sight of this man. He did exist, he really did exist. He held Tino out tenderly and shakily to the man, the man, Owen, pulled Tino into his own arms. He looked up at the intimidating man.

"Please... Please save him," Berwald whispered, "I-I beg you... I'll pay you any price you wish... Just please... Please save him..."

Owen blinked, briefly showing the Swede his vivid green eyes, he offered Berwald a reassuring smile.

"I'll do what I can. Just wait over there, man."

Berwald removed the backpack and placed it on the seat next to his own as Owen disappeared with Tino through the doors labeled_ 'Surgery Room'_. Hanatamago poked her head out from her carrier and jumped out whimpering as Berwald sat down. He began to rub his face when he realized there was some form of moisture on his hands, he looked down at them and discovered they were covered in a thin sheet of Tino's blood.

He stood up and walked to the nearest sink in the hallway, turning the faucet, he wasn't surprised there was water running, like with Tino, Owen probably had his own clean water supply somewhere. Once he cleaned his hands, he looked up at the cracked mirror in front of him. He saw that his eyes were blood-shot, his face and clothes covered in blood. In short, he was a complete mess.

Removing his glasses, he turned the water back on and putting his hands back under the water. He scrubbed his face clean, watching blood disappear down the drain. He reached for a towel and dried his face off, before placing his glasses back on his face and taking his seat next to Hanatamago. He whistled gently for the pup to come sit in his lap, as he began to absentmindedly stroke the soft fur.

"Do you think he'll make it? Can Mr. Lane really fix him Hanatamgo?"

A small terrified whimper was his answer.

"I really hope so too..."

So he sat there, stroking the little fluff ball's fur as the halls made a ticking sound that echoed off of the very walls of the building. Berwald looked up briefly to look at the door to find that the source of the ticking noise came from a clock. He read the time and couldn't help but feel anxious.

9:45 am.

He began to watch the clock while petting Hanatamago, watching the clock tick on. The hands seemed to be moving a little too slow for the Swedish man. He watched as the thin red hand tick past the minute and hour hands. Before he knew it, seconds turned into minutes and then turned into 2 hours. He didn't know how that worked.

Berwald jumped to his feet, dropping Hanatamago who yipped and gave him a reproachful look, when Owen appeared through the doors. He couldn't help but smile despite that Owen wore an odd sleeved apron that was splattered with what was no doubt Tino's blood. His smile fell when he got a closer look on Owen's face. He knew that something went wrong.

"Is... Is he...?"

"I did everything I could, man..." Owen answered, not looking at Berwald, "He flat-lined a couple of times as I healed his wounds and fixed his arm and his bones. He flat-lined for the third and final time and I tried everything I knew to bring him back..."

Berwald felt as through the world was crumbling beneath him. He staggered slightly gripping his chest before he looked back to the mysterious man before him. He walked forward and tightly gripping him by the shoulders. Owen didn't seem to be fazed.

"W- What?" He whispered hoarsely.

"I'm sorry my gentle giant," Owen sighed, gently grasping Berwald's wrists regarding him sadly, "He didn't make it..."

Owen felt the man's wrists slip out of his hands as they fell to his sides. Berwald held his held low, his messy blond hair obscuring his vision from the rest of the world. Owen came a little closer to the man, unsure of what he was likely to do. Like Tino, Owen never hung out with any other living being, he, unlike Tino, preferred to be in his isolation. He gently rested his hand against Berwald's shoulder, bending a little to see the giant man's face.

"There's nothing neither you or I could do," he whispered, "But once the Man's law has been set, I can't interfere. But what you can do is at least give little Blue Bird a proper burial. I can even show you how... It's not my favorite thing in the world, mind you..."

"No..." Berwald whispered.

"Hmm?"

"I can't... Not yet..." Berwald clarified, looking up at the dark haired man, "I... I have to grab something first... Give... Give me an hour..."  
Owen smiled. He was glad that this man was taking the death of someone he loved well (yes, he knew that Berwald loved Tino and vice versa, but he'd rather not explain how he knew). He patted the Swede's shoulder softly.

"Take all the time you need, man... I'm, like, in no huge hurry."

Berwald nodded and walked down the hallway toward the exit. Owen watched him go as he turned to the little white, now gray (with a smudge of blood here and there) colored dog. He smiled, bent down and scooped the little dog into his arms.

"He's a brave one, he is. I'm sure there's someone waiting for him, right, my kindred spirit?"

A whimper was his answer.

"I know... My brother never did play fair..."

* * *

Tino didn't know how much time had passed when he last regained consciousness. His head felt as though someone had tried to brain his head in with a large brick. He opened his eyes and was blinded by a bright light above him. He quickly closed them again before trying to open them again. Was he dead? Was this the 'light at the end of the tunnel' his dad often joked about with him?

He blinked, his eyes adjusting to the bright light and found himself staring at a dusty white tiled ceiling. He turned his head at the sound of running water and saw the back of a man with dark hair, tanned skin and baggy blue sweater and faded jeans. He was cleaning a large metal table, water dripping down the sides that had a red tint to it. Tino gulped. It was blood the man was washing off.

Was this man a monstrous cannibal that had finished its first meal of human flesh and was trying to clean up after itself? Tino trembled, lying there as he continued to watch the man's back. He had never felt this scared before. Where was Berwald? Did this monster eat him and was preparing to serve Tino up next?

He wasn't going to let that happen, no sirree. Not without a fight.

He tried to sit up, but when he did so, a jolt of pain shot up through his entire body like lighting. His body felt so sore and tender and he plainly didn't know why. The man didn't seem to realize that Tino gained consciousness and had sat up as he continued to scrub down the table, he paused briefly to go to a table at the other end of the room from Tino to look at something. Tino watched him carefully. Somehow, this man looked awfully familiar to him, he couldn't for the life of him place why.

Then something in Tino's brain clicked. He smiled when he remembered where exactly he had seen this man before.

"Are you... Are you Mr. Lane?"

The man jumped a good few feet in the air at the sound of the Fin's excited voice. He turned to face Tino with a mixed look of surprise and disbelief. Tino didn't notice the man's reaction.

"It's so good to finally meet you, Mr. Lane!" Tino chattered excitedly, "I mean, I always wanted to meet you in person, and thank you for looking after me and my people for years but I didn't think I would ever meet you. A- Why are you looking at me like that?"

It was then Tino noticed the look on the man's face. Owen walked over to Tino, finding it incredibly hard to believe that someone who was dead no less than half an hour ago, was suddenly alive and well, acting as though he had never died in the first place. He wasn't complaining of course, but still... It was nothing short of but amazing.

"Blue Bird... Tell me, do you know where you are man?" Owen asked, studying Tino's face carefully.

"Uh..."

Tino paused before looking around at his surroundings once again. He was in a ashen white room, its walls covered with toren posters, counters with sinks, a funny light up box hung from one wall showing a picture of a human rib cage and a cabinet that stood at the far end of the wall. Next to him was a odd machine that had strange knobs and a funny looking screen made of various of other screens with strange readings on each of them. There was a small metal table next to him that carried a small tray that had the weirdest of items on it, a funny looking knife, a funny tube with a metal pointy end, a strange pair of ear phones with a funny circle attached to the end and a roll of cloth-like tape. He turned back to Owen with a sheepish smile on his face.

"No... I guess not. This looks nothing like the Axiom ship place. Where am I?"

"You're in what was once a hospital man. Back on Earth." Owen replied, pulling a chair up and sat to face Tino, "Do you have any recollection of what happened?"

Tino blinked. He closed his eyes and began to strain his brain for the memory of what happened.

"No..." Tino finally admitted, "All I remember was the tilt in the ship and the detector-thingy closing and I tried to prevent it... I saw Berwald crying... Then everything went black..."

"Nothing else?"

"Nu-uh. Oh, I did feel a horrible pain in my leg and back..."

"Hmm..." Owen studied Tino closely, before placing the back of his hand to Tino's forehead, "Do you know where Berwald is?"

"Wha- Berwald? What happened to Berwald? Is... Is he okay?"

Tino felt himself panic. He hoped Voir didn't get a hold of Berwald, or worse he wasn't arrested by the Arthur guy. He felt Owen press his hand to both of his cheeks before taking a hold of Tino's wrist.

"He's fine... But he not here, my little Blue Bird."

"Wh-What do you mean?" Tino felt hurt.

"I mean..." He looked up at Tino, a small smile on his face, "I think he went to your house to grab something. I've noticed he's kinda holed himself up in there."

"Why?" Tino asked, looking kinda scared.

"Dunno man. You might want to ask him that yourself..." Owen stood up, releasing Tino's wrist, "You check out okay. You're free to go."

"Wait..."

Tino stood up off of the bed he sat on. He blinked and realized that he wore a new set of clothes, a long sleeved white shirt that hung low revealing his shoulders, its sleeves were too long and wore brown pants that stopped at mid-calf. He realized that he was completely healed, no signs of the bullet wounds anywhere, his ankle was no longer shredded, nothing. How did- No! He shook his head, now's not the time to be distracted. He needed to find Berwald.

"How... How do you know Berwald's at my house? Did he tell you where he was going?"

"No." Owen just smiled, "I'm just able to see these things man. I can't explain to you how or why, but I can tell you it's rather useful in times like these."

"Oh..."

"Don't worry, I'll explain everything one day."

"How-?"

"Just know these things." Owen repeated, chuckling, "You might want to get home, though."

"Oh... Right."

Tino almost forgot about Berwald. He ran through the doors after waving goodbye to Owen as he rushed to get home. He turned to look behind him when he heard soft clicking sounds behind him. It was Hanatamago.

"Hanatamago! You're okay!" Tino smiled.

She gave a joyful bark in response as she ran to keep pace with her companion.

"Yeah, you're right... We need to get home and quick."

* * *

Owen watched Tino running down the path from the hospital from a window. He smiled as he pushed his glasses back into place before turning back to the 'Surgery Room'. Love really was a strange thing. He looked up to come face to face with a man similar to him, with the exception that his hair was longer and silver, was paler in complexion, missing the glasses and had the same green eyes. He wore a black sweater, dark blue jeans and carried an odd-looking scythe. He grinned while the other glowered, blushing a powder pink.

"Something changed your mind?"

"Shut it Hippie..."

* * *

**Sorry for the late update minions... College started back up yesterday and I've been derping the past 2 days... Not sure, why just did... It didn't help that I had to rewrite this damn chapter because my computer thought it would be funny and shut itself down before I could save it... I hate my computer sometimes.**

**Bitte, gestatten Sie Gott, dass mutige und awesome Kind zu leben. Ohne ihn wäre nicht konnten wir gekommen sein Zuhause. Segne ihn und uns mit ein Wunder.**

**Please, God, allow that brave and awesome kid to live. Without him, we wouldn't have been able to have come home. Bless him and us with a miracle. **

**Whoooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooo...**


	30. A Sweet Reunion Pt 1 A Moment

**Ok viewers... I'm splitting this scene into 2 parts. One, because college is being a dick and two, I need to write the perfect yaoi scene where Tino's cute lack of knowledge is well, cute... After reading this, decide if I should upgrade the rating or keep it the same. (I'm still posting the yaoi scene regardless of rating). :3**

* * *

**Chapter 30**

**A Moment**

* * *

Berwald stood at the front door of Tino's home, having taken his time to reach the house. He walked to the door and slowly turned the knob, mildly surprised that the door swung open. Tino must have forgotten to lock it when he followed him into space. He took a deep sigh and entered the small home.

He paused when he entered the house not bothering to close the door behind him, his brain seemed to have brought ghostly images of Tino and himself to his view with every room he entered. The kitchen was where he and Tino shared their first dinner together, the living room was where Tino showed him how to dance, the dining room held memories of him and Tino's conversation on the topic of Berwald's return and the very halls reeked of painful memories. Berwald walked deep into the halls climbing the very stairs that would lead to the separate rooms he and Tino slept in.

As he walked through the house of memories, Berwald seemed to have completely forgotten why he even came here in the first place. He gently pushed open the door to Tino's room, he glanced around the room surprised on how tidy and simple it was. A bed sat in the right hand corner with a blue covers and white pillows and sheets underneath a large window sat next to a small bed side table that had an alarm clock and a round lamp and there was a closet filled with Tino's clothes, shoes and a pile of boxes labeled in what was no doubt Finnish lettering. He walked into the room and around the bed before sitting down to face the window, his back to the door. Berwald felt fresh hot tears running down his face.

He sighed as he removed his glasses to wipe away the tears. It was no one's fault but his own. It was his fault that Tino had died, his fault Voir shot him, his fault that Tino was crushed under the holo-detector breaking his leg, dislocating his shoulder, cracking two of his ribs and causing a compound fracture to his arm. It was all his fault, no one else's. A shaky sob escaped his lips as he covered his face, his glasses sat in his lap.

Poor Tino. He looked so broken from his ordeal and he just sat there and let Tino die in his arms when he could have done something. He should have done a better job protecting Tino. Tino was naive so innocent and didn't know the working of Berwald's world and now, he had payed the price. It should have been him who should have died, not Tino. He was busy wallowing in self pity he didn't realize that someone else entered the room.

* * *

Tino and Hanatamago ran from the hospital across the town to meet Berwald at home. Tino didn't know why Berwald would just leave him with Owen and go to his house. He reached his house in no time flat (if 25 minutes were a no time flat) he paused to catch his breath. He blinked when he noticed that his front door was open.

"Huh... Must have forgot to lock the door before we left, huh, Hanatamago?"

A whine was his answer.

"Yeah... Derpy me. But at least we know how Berwald would've gotten in..."

Tino quietly entered his own home as he began his search for Berwald. He searched every where, checked every room and looked in every nook and cranny of the first floor as he passed through the hallway and stopped. He paused and looked to the ceiling when heard a creak. Of course! His house was two floored, he forgot to check upstairs in the bedrooms and bathrooms. Hell, he even forgot he had an upstairs. How derpy of him.

He turned back down into the hall and cautiously looked up the dim stairway. Berwald had to be upstairs. He smiled as he carefully and quietly snuck upstairs. He wanted to surprise the Swedish man.

"Shh." He put a finger to his lips, turning to Hanatamago, "You stay here and guard the front door, while I go surprise him."

The little dog gave off a what could be considered a nod and walked down the hallway as Tino went up the stairs. Soft clicking sounds following her. He checked each room he passed finding no Berwald.. He stopped outside of his room and saw Berwald sitting there is back to him. Tino was about to call out to him when he heard a shaky sob escape Berwald's throat. Was he crying? But- But why?

"Berwald?" He called out softly, "Berwald? Are- Are you okay?"

Berwald stiffened when he heard Tino's voice. Great. Now he was hearing voices inside of his head. They were going to torment him until the day he died. Torment over the fact he couldn't save Tino.

"No..." Berwald answered after a while.

"No?"

Tino cocked his head to one side in confusion. He didn't understand what Berwald meant let alone why he was acting the way he did.

"I... I lost something precious to me..."

Tino blinked. He did? What did Berwald lose that was so precious to him? Tino didn't recall Berwald carrying anything that the Swede (let alone Tino himself) would consider precious.

"Really? What did you lose?"

"I lost the life of someone I really cared for..."

Someone died? Tino fidgeted slightly. What else did he miss when he passed out?

"Oh? W-What happened?"

"I didn't protect him. I just sat there and let him die."

"Did... Did you love this man?"

Tino felt his world crumble at the thought of Berwald liking someone else. But right now he couldn't fret on it. Berwald needed his comfort.

"Yes, I loved him... But I-I never got to tell him..."

Tino felt a little bit hurt. This conservation was starting to get painful.

"What was his name?"

"Tino... Tino Väinämöinen."

Tino blinked and then he blushed, smiling brightly. Berwald loved him? He really did love him back. Tino paused in his silent victory. Berwald thought he was... Dead? He paused.

"Berwald... You think I'm dead?"

"You are... Owen told me so. You're now nothing but a voice in my head. Meant to haunt me"

"Berwald," Tino coaxed gently, smiling softly, "Berwald, look behind you."

Berwald obeyed the 'voice' in his head and turned. He blinked at the blurry shape, his eyes trying to bring the shape into focus. It looked familiar. He quickly grabbed his glasses from his lap and jammed them back onto his head. His jaw dropped open at the sight of the Finnish boy.

"T-Tino... You're-You're alive..."

Berwald stood up and practically ran to Tino and pulling the small Fin into a tight hug, knocking the wind out of poor Tino. Berwald felt his tears beginning a fresh wave down his face.

"How- Who-?"

"I'm not too sure of the details myself..." Tino smiled, burying his face into Berwald's chest, "Mr. Lane didn't really explain a whole lot. He just told me where and how to find you. How come you- Mmm!"

Tino didn't get a chance to finish his question when Berwald suddenly pulled him into a heated passionate kiss. Tino was surprised by the sudden kiss, but he none the less, relaxed wrapping his arms around his neck instinctively pulling Berwald closer returning the kiss.  
He could feel Berwald smile against his lips. His tongue gently traced Tino's bottom lip, pulling it into his mouth sucking on it. Tino gasped softly, parting his lips allowing Berwald passage to slip his tongue inside exploring Tino's mouth. The Fin tasted sweet with a touch of innocence that was purely addicting to the Swedish man.

Tino was a bit shocked to have someone else's tongue inside his mouth. It felt weird but he none the less welcomed it, finding that he quite enjoyed the strange feeling. He could feel his own tongue going out to meet Berwald's shyly.

Berwald groaned in response as he carefully walked backward leading Tino to the bed. Without breaking the kiss, Berwald sat down on the edge of the bed pulling the Fin onto his lap, having Tino straddling his hips. With one hand placed firmly on Tino's hip, Berwald allowed his other hand to roam down the slender body traveling over his back and sides, massaging the areas softly. After a while Berwald broke the kiss leaving the two of them gasping for breath. Berwald smiled at the thin trail of saliva that connected between him and Tino. Tino blushed a bright red as Berwald lowered his head and began applying gentle kisses down his neck and across the exposed shoulders. Thank the Gods for Tino's extremely large shirt.

Tino whined as he tried to catch his breath. He didn't understand what it was Berwald was doing to him. All he knew was that it felt good. He squeaked as he felt Berwald firmly but gently bite down on the joint of his neck and shoulders leaving a red mark in his skin as he felt a tongue lap at it gently as if to say sorry. Tino whimpered and began patting at Berwald's shoulder blade, trying to get the man's attention.

"What- What was that?"

Tino was confused if not a little hurt that Berwald would bite him like that. He really didn't know what he did to deserve that. He didn't really mean to trick Berwald into thinking he was dead.

"A love bite..." Came a simple reply.

"Alright, and the tongue thing... What was that tongue thing about earlier?"

"I believe it is called a 'french' kiss..."

"Oh... Are these things good things?"

Berwald blinked. He was confused as to why Tino would be scared of these- Oh! Berwald chuckled. Now he knew where Tino was going at with this. He raised both of his hands gently cupping Tino's face bringing it closer to his own, their foreheads touching. Tino gently grasped Berwald's hands into his own as his eyes bore into the Swede's.

"Tino, I'm going to ask you a question. You can choose whether or not to answer it okay?"

Tino nodded as he continued to watch Berwald.

"Do you... Do you know what 'sex' is?"

Tino blinked. He then turned his gaze up at the ceiling, contemplating the answer. Where have he heard that word before? He recognized it but for the life of him he couldn't remember where he heard or seen it. That's when it clicked. He read it in a book while he excavated a building near his home called a 'library' a couple of years ago. On the floor sat a dusty and very fragile-looking book that lay opened. Tino read only one definition sentence for the word 'sex'. The rest of the paragraph had been either wiped out over the years from lack of human care or maybe some form of liquid. Tino didn't know. It would have likely happened long before his time. He looked back at Berwald smiling.

"It's a type of physical contact you share with your partner, right?"

"Well, yes..." Berwald chuckled, massaging Tino's cheeks with his thumbs, "It's also a type physical act that's a lot more- eh- deeper then a kiss."

"How deep?" Tino asked, pushing the strands of wild blond hair out of Berwald's face.

"I can show you." Berwald answered, his lips a mere inch away from Tino's, "But only if you permit me."

Despite that something in his brain was telling him that this wasn't going to be smart idea, Tino still wanted ask Berwald about this 'sex' thing. Threading his fingers through those wild locks, he lifted Berwald's head to give him a small peck on the lips before pulled away from the kiss earning him a confused look. He took a deep breath.

"What if- What if I don't like it?"

Tino didn't want Berwald to get the wrong idea. He loved Berwald more than anything but his lack of knowledge on the subject seemed to prevent him from going anywhere with the Swede in the acts of 'sex'. He felt a little out of place right now and hell, even stupid. He really wanted to cry.

"I won't force you into something you're not comfortable with..." Berwald assured, brushing the hair out of Tino's face.

Tino nodded before asking the next question. He felt a little scared to ask it.

"Will- Will it hurt?"

"Only for a short while. It gets replaced with a most wonderful feeling almost immeditatly." Berwald answered, "But we can either wait til you're ready or I can stop if it's too much for you."

Tino now felt a little more at ease now. He smiled shyly, blushing as he looked into Berwald's eyes as he pressed himself closer to the Swede.

"I... I wanna do it... The sex thingy..."

"As you wish."

* * *

**So... What now? :D I know you know... Hurrhurrhurr...**


	31. A Sweet Reunion Pt 2 Dammit Mathias

**Chapter 31**

**Dammit Mathias**

* * *

Berwald pulled Tino's lips back into another searing kiss. Tino smiled into the kiss breaking it off a little too soon, breaking away from Berwald's hold on his face as he pulled Berwald's head back exposing his throat to the Fin. He then proceed to mimic Berwald's earlier actions, lightly kissing his throat before biting down on the patch of skin between the neck and shoulders. He bit down a little harder then Berwald had, drawing blood as he lapped it up. Tino just didn't know his own strength.

Berwald gave a sharp gasp as he felt those sharp teeth puncture his skin and shivered at the feeling of Tino's tongue roaming around the now sore spot. Tino was a fast learner.

"Tino..." He whispered in his ear huskily.

Tino shivered upon hearing his name in that tone of voice. It sounded so mysterious if not enchanting sending a small tingle up and down his spine before resting in the pit of his stomach. He looked up at Berwald, unsure how he should react to this strange new feeling. So he opted for what his body was telling him to do, slowly and almost shyly, grinding his hips against Berwald's.

Berwald felt his breath hitch inside of his throat at Tino's ministrations as he tighten his hold on the small Fin's hips. In response, he rocked his own against Tino's which caused the Fin to whimper at the sudden feeling of a pressure from Berwald's nether regions pressing against him causing a strange pressure to build in his own nether regions. He patted Berwald's shoulder rapidly gaining the man's attention once again.

"Berwald? BERWALD!"

"Hmm?" Berwald looked to the flustered Tino.

"My- My noodle...! It-It's- Why..."

Berwald had to stifle his laughter into a form of a cough. It was cute how Tino had referred his manhood to that of a 'noodle'. He looked to the area, smiling at what was causing poor little Tino to be so upset. He gently tapped the area with his finger earning a strangled gasp from Tino.

"Your 'noodle' is experiencing what is called an 'erection'." Berwald answered as he gently massaged the bulge in Tino's pants, trying his best not to laugh.

"Why-Why does it d-d-do that?" Tino asked through shuddering gasps as Berwald played with it.

"It does it when your body had something done to it." Berwald grinned at Tino's flustered face, "Something it sees as... Pleasurable."

He lifted Tino off his lap, his arousal jerked in protest at the lack of warmth. He allowed his hands to wander down until his thumbs snagged on to the waistline of Tino's pants, pulling them down to his knees. Tino's large shirt following the path, covering the skin as the pants moved downward. Once Tino's pants and shoes fell to the floor, Berwald placed him back on his lap one hand trailing down Tino's creamy thigh, tracing patterns as the Fin bent forward burying his face into Berwald's neck.

"No underwear?"

"What's that?" He looked up at Berwald questionably.

"I'll explain another time..."

"Why did you take off my pants?"

"It's kind of a requirement." Berwald answered, kissing Tino on the nose.

"Oh..." Tino replied. He suddenly smiled, surprising the Swedish man as he grabbed a fistful of Berwald's bloody shirt and started to yank on it, "Then you won't need this will you?"

With one final tug, the sweater came off and was flung onto the floor. Tino stared in awe at the marvelous chest displayed in front of him that seemed to glow in what light there was. He reached out and gently traced the skin with the tips of his fingers. It was as glorious as it was when Tino first saw it in the showers glistening with water. Tino felt his mouth water and let out a small groan.

Berwald shivered as he felt those cool fingers dance across his skin and the sound of Tino's groan. He could feel the Fin's breath as he moved his head down, nuzzling his chest before giving it a sweet kiss. In turn, as an act of distraction, Berwald slipped a lone hand under Tino's large shirt moving up his thighs until he reached the Fin's arousal. He placed his palm underneath the harden length earning him a shuddering gasp from Tino as he stroked up the length with a finger up to the tip, rubbing his thumb across the head. He gave a small smile upon feeling of pre-cum escaping from the slit.

Poor Tino was in agony as he rocked against Berwald's hand, soft whimpers and moans escaped from his throat. It felt really weird to have someone touching him like that especially down there. He felt a tight knot beginning to form in the pit of his stomach, growing larger and tighter. Something was coming and coming fast but Tino didn't know what it was. All that seemed to matter to Tino's brain was that whatever it was it was what he wanted it and wanted it very badly.

His rocking had become more urgent and a bit harsher. Berwald could sense that Tino was reaching his climax. As if to encourage the process along, he moved his last two fingers to cradle and began massaging Tino's balls driving the latter nuts.

Tino withered at the touch giving off a throaty moan as he felt the pressure in his nether regions being released. He buried his head deeper into Berwald's chest as he started to catch up on his breath.

Berwald began to catch his breath as well. His pants were still tight and uncomfortable, but he'd fix that soon, he removed his hand from Tino's limp manhood bringing it up to the light as Tino's violet eye peeked out from the Swede's chest, watching him. He shifted in Berwald's lap, getting in a better position, his eyes never leaving Berwald's hand.

"Berwald..?" He asked patting Berwald's shoulder.

"Hmm?" He still smiled.

"What happened? And... What's on your hand?" Tino couldn't help being curious.

"This..." He held his hand at Tino's eye level so the Fin could have a better look, "This is 'pre-cum' it's a type of bodily fluid you produce when have what it is called an 'orgasm'." At the look on Tino's face, he added, "That feeling you had when the pressure disappeared..."

"Oh..."

Tino's face became flustered as Berwald brought his hand to his face and gave the fluids a tentative lick. He smiled at the fidgeting Fin.

"Ew! That's dirty Berwald!" Tino cried, trying to push the hand away from Berwald's mouth, "It's not sanitary!"

"No..." His smile turned into a grin, "It's delicious..."

"How- How can bodily fluids be delicious?"

Smiling, Berwald held his hand out. "Here... Try for yourself."

Tino blinked his violet eyes carefully watching Berwald briefly before turning his attention to the Swede's hand. Carefully he took the man's arm into his own hands, pulling the hand toward his face. Once the hand was barely an inch from his face, Tino looked back at Berwald, who was still smiling. Taking a deep breath, he took a lick. It tasted a bit bitter to him but after the one taste, he licked the rest of it off of Berwald's hand.

After the hand was clean, Tino blinked and flushed a dark red. What possessed him to do that? He looked up at Berwald, hoping he wasn't angry. He slid a little closer to the Swede, brushing the Swede's still harden member. Berwald gave off a harsh groan at the sudden movement on Tino's part.

"Oh, Berwald! W-What's wrong? Are you okay?" Tino felt himself panic, "I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to!"

Berwald exhaled deeply, cupping Tino's face, "It's alright, Tino... It's just I haven't reached my climax and you squirming isn't helping..."

"Oh..." He sighed. At least he wasn't in trouble. But regarding Berwald's problem, something in Tino seemed to have surfaced. Something more confident, more darker and curious. He leaned back in and started to nibble and lick up Berwald's neck, across the jawline and to the left ear.  
Tino pulled him into another passionate kiss before he pulled back allowing his hands to take over. His hands began to massage his chest feeling that soft yet firm skin beneath his fingertips, often placing light kisses and nips. His fingers curiously traced and teased the harden pink nubs on Berwald's chest resulting in the Swede groaning and laid his head back. Tino giggled. Curious.

Tino slowly slid his hands down farther the expanse of flesh, kissing and caressing more of that exposed chest. He hesitated for a moment, he looked up into Berwald's eyes, finding the Swedish man was looking back at him. His eyes held such warmth and love in their depths that made Tino blush. He smiled shyly, pressing forward as he scoot back and fiddled with the button on Berwald's pants. He managed to remove the button and slowly pulled the zipper down.

The skin was smooth to the Fin's touch, feeling the muscles jump or twitch at the simple swipe of his fingertip. He giggled at the reaction. Slowly and carefully, he slid his hand down Berwald's pants, fingers ran through that coarse hair, gently tickling his fingers. His hand soon reached its destination, as he ran his hand over the harden member. He gasped as the length gave a rather sharp twitch. He quickly looked to Berwald.

"Oh no! Did I hurt you?" He asked looking scared, "I'm so sorry!"

"No..." His voice waved slightly as he begged. He was desperate for the Finnish boy's touch, "No. Continue please."

"O-Ok..."

Tino smiled in relief and continued forward with his exploration. He carefully wrapped his hand around that large arousal giving it a firm yet gentle squeeze. The action had caused Berwald to moan and gave his hips a firm thrust against that small cool hand, Tino paused unsure of why Berwald did that. He blinked when his brain caught on to what it was the Swede's body wanted. He curiously moved his hand up and down the harden flesh, it felt hot to his touch. He began to wonder if it was hurting Berwald as he played with it, he looked up to the Swedish man to see if that was the case.

Berwald was whimpering and moaning softly, to Tino, with those very sounds, he was beginning to assume that, no, Berwald wasn't in pain but rather, he was in pleasure. Feeling more confident, he started moving his hand a bit faster, pumping him in quick and smooth strokes. Berwald's hands reached forward, his hands slipping under that over large shirt, traveling slowly up that lithe body until he reached Tino's nipples and began to play with them, pinching and pulling. Tino gasped and whined as those large warm hands played with the nubs of flesh on his chest.

Berwald could feel himself growing closer and closer to his end. Quickly and gently, he lifted Tino off his lap and placing him on the bed. He stood up pushing his pants off as Tino watched with curious fascination as a faint pink spread across his face. Once he was free of the offending garment, he turned to look at Tino, whose very eyes couldn't not be torn from the very sight of the Swedish man's manhood.

"Tino, are you sure you want to keep going?" Berwald asked climbing onto the bed, in front of Tino, "I don't want to overstep my place..."

Tino blinked, distracted at the sight of Berwald's nude glory that he didn't at first, understand what it was Berwald wanted. He mauled over the words and his options carefully. He smiled, gently cupping Berwald's face close to his and placed a gentle kiss on it.

"I want to..." He said, rubbing his forehead against the Swede's, "I really want to do this. I promise to tell you when it gets too much. Deal?"

"I suppose..."

Tino's grin widen at the answer as he moved back a bit to admire the expanse of flesh. He squeaked in surprise when he felt himself being pushed onto his bed with Berwald looming over him. He placed his fingers into front of Tino's face surprising him.

"Suck."

Tino didn't understand at why Berwald wanted him to but he none the less obeyed and pulled the digits into his mouth grasping his wirst. He moved his tongue across, over, down and over the fingers, not sure if that was what Berwald wanted him to do. His eyes briefly looked up and studied Berwald's face carefully, he noticed a smile and blush on that intimidating face so that must mean he was doing it right. He hummed in satisfaction, missing the deep sigh that escaped the Swede's mouth.

Once he felt that they were lubricated enough, he pulled them from Tino's mouth and moved it down toward his entrance as his other hand moved to spread Tino's legs. He flushed furiously upon the sudden feeling of a finger circling around the ring of muscle in his ass. Tino couldn't remember the name from the top of his head, not right now, not ever not with this strange feeling he was experiencing.

Berwald pressed his finger inside surprised on how those legs moving to close around his arm. He looked up at Tino, seeing nervous violet eyes.

"Just relax Tino, it will hurt less then," He soothes, "I promise."

Tino nodded and looked in to those blue-green eyes, trying to do as the man said feeling the the intrusive digit move in deeper and deeper, he splayed his legs further apart. Berwald placed gentle kisses on his stomach as he moved the finger inside of him, he nuzzled Tino's hip causing the shirt to move up a bit, trying to relax the Fin. After a few moments had passed, Berwald added a second finger into the mix; a whimper escaped from Tino's throat.

"Tino, is there nothing I can do to help you relax?" Berwald asked, gently scissoring Tino's opening.

Tino blinked peering through his fingers, tears sparkling in his eyes, "Kiss me maybe?"

They engaged in many passion filled kisses, to the point where Berwald was a able to slip the third finger in without Tino noticing too much. Their kisses continued as Berwald worked to prepare Tino pleasantly surprised that Tino had his hips started, at first hesitantly before gaining more confidence thrusting down on his fingers. The Swedish man broke the kiss off, looking into those eyes he had come to love and receiving a rapid nodding from Tino that he was ready. Berwald withdrew his fingers from Tino earning his actions a shuddery moan from the little Fin.

Tino made a small whine at the lost of that feeling in his ass, unsure why he did it and why it bothered him so much that they were gone. He gasped upon the feeling of his hips being pulled closer to Berwald and something much bigger then fingers move against his entrance. He couldn't help but feel a little scared. He could feel Berwald's breath in his ear as he purred for Tino to relax and take a deep soothing breath.

"Relax. It will only hurt a small while. Relax."

Tino nodded, praying to whatever being up in the skies that Berwald be quick and true to his word, the pain to be done and over with it. Upon feeling Tino relaxing, Berwald took the time to push his cock deep inside burying himself in the scorching depths of Tino's body. Tino gave a sharp gasp at the sudden intrusion but he felt little pain. He didn't think he even felt any in the first place, all he felt was the feeling that he was full. Berwald was right.

Wrapping the Fin's legs around his legs, pulling that feminine body into his lap, rubbing his back soothingly, trying to relax the young man as he squirmed against him. Tino shivered and shut his eyes, adjusting to Berwald's length. He soon began to slowly but confidently rock against Berwald, wanting to feel more of the Swede's hardness deep inside of him as physically possible. Berwald let loose a loud groan at the sensation, he really hadn't expected Tino to move so suddenly. He began to slowly thrust, removing himself almost completely from Tino's opening, leaving only the tip before thrusting all the way back inside.

He began a steady pace whereas Tino met each and every one of his thrusts, trying to get it in deeper and harder. He moaned arching his back, pushing his body into Berwald's as physically possible, tossing his head back and forth as the sensations began to overwhelm and confuse him.

"H-Harder Berwald... Please, oh... I-I won't break... AH!"

"As you wish..."

Berwald almost lost it upon hearing those words escape Tino's throat. Just his begging alone was driving him crazy and he just found that he no longer cared. He allowed himself to begin pounding ruthlessly into the Finn's hot ass with vicious thrusts that his hips would allow. He loved how he felt so hot and so tight, gripping his aching cock like a vice. So desperate to gulp down every last inch of him, take him, all of him and a lot more. Whatever restraint he managed to cling to seem to escaped from him, as he pounded harder and harder while Tino moaned in a wanton manner and squirmed against his chest, his toes curling.

He could feel the pressure returning to his groin area as Berwald's pace moved a lot faster. He gripped Berwald's back as the feeling started building and building to dangerous levels. Clinging to him like he was the one thing that was going to keep him alive as wave after wave of powerful feelings came all over him, consuming his body like a flame with wood, threatening to start from the inside out.

"AH! Ngh... B-Berwald... UNH!" His voice rising as he raked his fingers down Berwald's back, leaving angry-red marks, "Please! I-I'm gonna... gonna explode!"

Tino felt overwhelmed to say the least; Berwald just smiled at him as he removed one hand from his hips, tracing gentle patterns in his skin until he reached his 'noodle' and started pumping it in time with his thrusts. He could feel his ass twitch around Berwald's noodle, before he came with a loud cry, his ass constricting repeatedly; choking on that hot, hard length. Strange white stuff shot out everywhere, surprising and confusing Tino, getting all over Berwald's chest, stomach and all over Tino's shirt. What was it?

Upon the sound and sight of the Finn's cry out in ecstasy, that tight ass clenching him as the he came, had sent Berwald well off the deep end. He felt his cock twitch before he came with a husky groan, feeling the sensation of his essence filling Tino's hole, marking the Finn as the Swede's. Berwald continued to ride his orgasm out, slamming into Tino who moaned his ear until he finally pulled out, exhausted and out of breath. He smiled, pulling Tino into another kiss.

"Hey Berwald?"

"Hmm?"

"What's this white, sticky stuff on your tummy?"

Berwald blinked, before pulling back to reach down and swiping at the substance on his stomach, holding it out for Tino's inspection. He smiled, "This is 'cum' or 'semen'."

Tino blinked, "You mean people who fish out on sea?"

Berwald chuckled, "No that 'sea-men'. I guess I'm gonna have teach you everything on the human anatanomy, huh?"

Tino leaned forward and gave the 'cum' a lick. It tasted funny, like the 'pre-cum'. He looked up at Berwald, flashing his sweetest smile, "Yeah."

Berwald flushed, pulling Tino into hug, "You're so cute, Tino!"

"T-Thank you." He pulled away to fix Berwald a curious look, "Can we do that again?"

"What?" That caught him off-guard.

"The 'sex' thing... Can we do it again?" His violet eyes shown such innocence as he looked itno Berwald's serious blue-green eyes, "I really, really liked it!"

Berwald laughed in a tired tone, "Yes. We can, but first, we must rest. I must rest. Your wore me out, Tino."

"I'm sorry..." Tino replied quietly, looking scared, "I-I didn't mean to wear you out. I-It was an accident."

"No, no, no," Berwald replied pulling Tino back into another kiss, "It's good that I'm tired, it means that both I and my body are happy and satiated, but apparently you're not. If you asking for more rounds..." He smiled.

Tino returned the smile, "I liked it... Er... Loved it! It was amazing and awesome! That's why I wanna do it again, it felt good... really, really good... amazing..." He looked at Berwald as he blushed.

"You look really cute when you blush Tino."

"I-I... I do?" Tino blushed brighter red as he giggled, looking at Berwald.

"You do..." Berwald answered before pulling him into another kiss.

It was then Tino noticed there was someone else in his house. Peeking over Berwald's shoulder as he and Berwald snuggled, he saw a man standing in his doorway, with wild blond hair and wide blue eyes. Blood seemed to flowing from the man's nose down his face before blending into his red shirt as he loosly held his axe. Tino remembered him, but he was drawing a blank on the man's name. It was Matthe, Markus, Marty... Something like that...

It clicked, he smiled and patted Berwald's shoulder to gain his attention, "Hey, Berwald! Mathias' here!"

Berwald blinked, looking behind him. Spotting Mathias standing in the doorway with a bloody-nose, he growled.

"Hey, Berwald, Tino..." Mathias waved weakly, "We, uh.. We came looking for you guys... Meet this funny Owen guy and he... He, uh, told us where to find you. Saw the house and your dog and well, you, uh... You can kinda guess the rest... I-"

Mathias didn't finish as Berwald calmly reached over to Tino's bedside table, grabbed the clock and chucked directly at Mathias. Mathias was knocked backwards by the force of the clock knocking his head on the opposite wall. Tino gasped.

"Why did you that?!"

"I'll explain everything later..."

"I think something happened to Mathias." Came a voice outside, "Should we check?"

"You might want to get dressed..." Berwald handed Tino his pants.

"Was it necessary to hit him?"

"I'll explain everything, I promise..."

Tino huffed in defeat, but did as he was told. He blushed as he watched Berwald dress when they heard cautious footsteps sound downstairs. He folded his arms looking Berwald sternly as they began to walk out of the room to meet with the other downstairs, walking over Mathias' unconscious form.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to salvage an alarm clock?"

* * *

**Gods... This took forever! My first sex-scene and I wanted to make Tino as cute and naive and unknowledgable as possible about the subject... Damn, it bit me in the ass... Enjoy :3**


	32. Epilogue

**Chapter 32**

**The Fates of the Gang**

* * *

Earth was now aiming to be habitable again. It would be alot of hard work to make it so, that the captain made clear. Now together they aimed to finish what couldn't have been finished 700 years...

**Gilbert Beilschmidt**  
**Born January 18th, 2785 - Died sometime in September of 2876**

Gilbert had began a process similar to Tino's everyday life, a process know as 'Directive Finish Brave Work Project' or D.F.B.W.P. He recovered well from the gun shot wound on his knee and his malady, with the help of his good friends, Antonio and Francis (giving him an 'awesome' scar and adding a limp to his step now). He knew, along with everyone else, that cleaning the Earth would take a long, long time. He planted the plant Tino and Berwald have given him near the docking station, setting an example for the re-birth of Earth, knowing that it'll carry on into future generations. He died knowing that his descents would keep to this example.

**Roderich Edelstein**  
**Born October 26th 2781 - Died early Feburary of 2862**

Although he was a first mad at both Tino and Berwald for disrupting the orderly and discipline fashion he had set for the Health Clinic, he eventually forgave them on the account that Berwald get his missed shot and Tino received a long list of vaccinations and check-ups. At first, he was threatened by Owen's position in the field of medical science, but he came to terms with the enigma of a man in his own way, learning new life-savings techniques as well as gaining a love for Bach and Beethoven. Even though today, he and Gilbert are still aren't on good terms, they still work together to bring the one goal to reality.

**Elizabeta Héderváry**  
**Born June 8th 2782 - Died in mid-June of 2868**

After helping Roderich regain consciousness she helped him try to find Tino and Berwald. She wasn't as angry as Roderich was, but she did request that they apologize. She helped begin rebuilding the Earth, upon helping Kiku and Hercales excavate some ruins, she came across a heavy frying pan. Upon hitting Gilbert with it when he taunted Roderich, she discovered that not only did it cook meals for a household, it also served as a trusty weapon. She never left anywhere without it, it was how she kept things in order (mostly Gilbert and Francis).

**Heracles Karpusi**  
**Born October 28th, 2778 - Died on Halloween night of 2867**

**Kiku Honda**  
**Born February 11th, 2779 - Died in late March of 2870**

Heracles and Kiku were promoted from Ground Forces to right hand help to the Excavation Task Committee after the 'Voir' incident. They worked together to clean and preserve the remains of ancient towns and cities, rebuilding some and preserving (on Heracles' request) the rest with Tino's leadership and expertise. They helped write new laws and bring back ancient ones alongside with the new heads of law Sadik Adnan and Athur Kirkland, to keep their new home as orderly as it was in the Axiom.

**Alfred F. Jones**  
**Born July 4th, 2786 - Died in May of 2872**

Even though he was oblivious to what exactly was happening during the whole 'Voir' incident, he found that he was promoted from Ground Forces trainee to head of Police Force as Arthur retired after the incident. Alfred did an excellent job despite his lack of knowledge of 'law enforcement'. He was a bit excessive as a result, but no body had a complaint toward it.

**Matthew Williams**  
**Born July 1st, 2786 - Died in June of 2874**

**Carlos Machado**  
**Born May 20th, 2777 - Died late December of 2873**

After the whole 'Voir' incident, they married a little after 3 months upon reaching their new home. Carlos was put on the Excavation Task Committee, while Matthew was placed at a desk job for Gilbert and Berwald (under request of Carlos). They did have their ups and downs, Carlos' overprotective nature, Matthew's identity-crisis, and other little mismatch things. They had a child (due to Owen), in May of 2811.

**Arthur Kirkland**  
**Born January 1st, 2782 - Died in late May of 2879**

**Francis Bonnefoy**  
**Born October 4th, 2779 - Died in January of 2868**

After having been locked in a closet on the Axiom during the 'Voir' incident, Arthur resigned as head of the Police Force and took the job as one of the head of the Law Committee alongside Sadik Adnan. Francis was accommodated for his internment in the hospital and was given his old job back on Ground Forces by Gilbert himself. A year after landing on Earth, he and Francis got back together and were married, with slight difficultly (due to Francis wanting Arthur to wear a wedding dress). They had some complications with their marraige, Francis' flirting with others and Arthur's stuffy, tsundere behavior, but they were able to pull through all of them and became a stronger couple.

**Wang Jia Long**  
**Born July 1st, 2782 - Disappeared in late Spring of 2860**

Jia Long was accommodated for his interment in the hospital by Gilbert himself. He was offered a new job as a member of the Excavation Task Committee but he declined in favor of becoming Tino's teacher as well as an archaeologist in the 'Ancient Times' (bringing back the ancient fashions along the way) alongside his older brother, Wang Yao and his husband Ivan Branginsky. Despite his lack of ability of showing emotion, he was quite happy with his new lifestyle. He disappeared without a trace near a decayed old sugar mill.

**Emil Steilsson**  
**Born June 17th, 2788 - Died early November of 2872**

Emil was pardoned for his interment by Gilbert a couple of days after the incident and was offered a job as a member of a Building Project alongside his brother Lukas, he excepted on the condition he help with the building plans. He built and re-built many buildings (while over Lukas asking him to call him 'big brother') and re-paved many roads. Although cool and composed, he was passionate about his job and was thankful for Tino for making a difference in his life.

**Lin Yi Ling**  
**Born October 25th, 2789 - Died in April of 2879**

Lin was pardoned by Gilbert a week after arriving to the planet against her older brother, Yao's judgement. She really claimed her job as Top Chef, now cooking for a new world. Although bit a shaky back on the job, she remained positive ans cheerful and enjoys her brothers' company (with the exception of her eldest brother). She eventually gets married and has two children.

**Sadik Adnan**  
**Born October 29th, 2776 - Died in late September of 2874**

Sadik retired from his position as head of the Ground Forces and took the new position as one of the heads of the Law Committee. Some of the laws he helped passed often triggered fights between him and Heracles, but with Kiku and his new boyfriend Gupta Muhammad Hassan to keep them both at bay, less blood and bruises were caused. Although to this day, Sadik still claims that Heracles started the fights. He and Gupta married in the Summer of 2809.

**Mathias Kohler**  
**Born December 13th, 2783 - Died sometime in Autumn of 2871**

**Lukas Bondevik**  
**Born May 17th, 2786 - Died around Autumn of 2871**

After surviving an attack by Berwald's alarm clock and a narrow hit to the back of the head by a baseball attack from Lukas for perversion, Mathias returned back to work, declining a promotion as he is happy where he was. Lukas accepted his promotion with great enthusiasm (although he didn't show it) upon finding that his little brother would be working in the same field. Although he and Mathias have their fights, mostly on Mathias' part resulting in him getting kicked out of the house, they were able to remain together and were married in first sign of Fall in 2806 and were blessed with a son in Spring of 2809.

**Ivan Braginsky**  
**Born December 30th, 2777 - Disappeared in late Spring of 2822**

Ivan was pardoned and compensated for his wrongful 10 year imprisonment and a personal apology was given by Gilbert alongside an offer for his old job back, which he respectfully declined in favor of being an archaeologist with his boyfriend Wang Yao and his younger brother, Wang Jia Long. He held no resentment. He disappeared during the cleaning of a toxic-tar lake bed, no one knows what happened to him, he left behind Yao and his young daughter as well as a very confused world. His disappearance wasn't solved until 200 years later when it was revealed he likely fell into the tar lake and 'drowned'.

**Lovino Vargas**  
**Born March 17th, 2783 - Died somewhere around Spring of 2869**

**Antonio Fernández Carriedo**  
**Born February 12th, 2780 - Died May 4th, 2866**

After helping Gilbert recover from his wounds, Antonio returned to work and was promoted from communications officer to a member of the Ground Force squad. After 16 years, he left for a more simple lifestyle settling as a Top Chef alongside Lin in 2821. Lovino retired from the workforce entirely once he discovered he was pregnant with Antonio's baby (Again, Owen's doing) and decided to take up the lifestyle of 'mother-no-fatherhood'. They married in Fall of 2812. Although this didn't stop the hot-tempered Italian man to beat up or yell out insults or threats at his Spanish lover (or dumb tomato bastard). They had 4 kids, three sons and one daughter.

**Vash Zwingli**  
**Born August 1st, 2787 - Died April 3rd, 2857**

Vash was pardoned by Gilbert half a month later after the Axiom landed back on Earth. He gathered his confiscated items and returned back to his sister Erika Zwingli/Vogel and gained his job as part of the Police Force. After a bumpy start, due his recluse yet foul-temper, he was able to preserve and gain promotion right alongside Alfred (against his better judgement). He still remains trigger-happy... Only when it comes to Feliciano.

**Ludwig Beilschmidt**  
**Born October 3rd, 2780 - Disappeared in June 2845**

**Feliciano Vargas**  
**Born March 17th, 2783 - Disappeared in June 2845**

Feliciano was pardoned a little over a month after the Axiom's return to Earth. He was reinstated back at his job as a Chef of the Ground Forces, he declined the offer and became the chef for the Technician Squad, where Ludwig now worked. Ludwig took an offer with the Technician Squad and worked alongside a few others to help repair the old electrical systems in the old buildings and making new technology. Ludwig disappeared without a trace in early June, last seen at an old abandoned electrical plant, Feliciano went out to search for him a week later, when Alfred brought no news of his whereabouts and he too, disappeared without a trace. They left behind a son and a daughter, who still wait to hear of what became of their parents. To this day, no one still knows what became of them.

**Berwald Oxenstierna**  
**Born June 6th, 2784 - Died March of 2882**

**Tino Väinämöinen**  
**Born December 6th, 2785 - Died March of 2882**

After recovering miraculously from his fatal wounds and deathly experience, Tino was offered a job, personally by Gilbert to become head of a new project, the Excavation Task Committee. Tino happily accepted, leading and teaching many people put under his wing, about the cleaning and preserving technique. He had his own tutor in the form of Jia Long, who taught him everything that was current (sex and the human anatomy). Berwald was offered a job personally by Gilbert to be his new right-hand man, which Berwald accepted under condition that he worked alongside Tino, which Gilbert granted. They both worked together to restore the Earth to it's former glory and married in November of 2807 having a son.

When Berwald and Tino died in March of 2882, it was said that they died while still clasped in each other's arms and both had died the same time under the same causes. The mortician could not separate them upon death, surprised that their love would still show even long after death. They were buried together under a oak tree, near the docking station. Under the very same plant that had brought them home and together 77 years ago.

* * *

**The last chapter... Now with some of the Birthdays and Ages on certain characters, I just made a wild guess. Like Denmark, France and England... So :/ Yeah. And yes the characters will come back with other fanfics I'll write, don't worry.**

**I'm open to some ideas...**


End file.
